Lengendary Bloodline 2 the Power of a God
by jay3000
Summary: the story continues Legendary Bloodline Naruto of the Mist
1. Chapter 1 Return to the hidden Leaf Vill

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by_ Odaand all the people that help him_ OR BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Jay3000: I'LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Sorry about the later update on this story but my laptop crashes with this chapter so I had to start over. The update with be slower than usually because I'm using my sister computer and she gives me limited time on it so read and enjoy then review.**

Legendary Bloodline 2

Chapter 2 Return to the hidden Leaf Village

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the Land of Fire; in the very center lay the Hidden Leaf Village, the strongest of all the five ninja villages. Under the current leadership of Tsunade Senju; the Fifth Hokage, who was not happy after now hearing that Sasuke Uchiha had betray them for Orochimaru and Asuma was in the hospital recovering from a trench knife to his stomach cause by his former student Shikamaru.

"Naruto-kun where the hell are you" Tsunade said

**The Gate**

The Two immortal Chunin was sitting there watching the gate. Their names were Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki they were call the Gate Shinobi because they seemed to always be on Gate Duty

Footsteps approached the gate getting both Chunin's attention and they looked up just in time to see four people pass through the gates and into the village three women and a man. "Hey is that who I think it is" Kotetsu asked with a grin coming to his face.

One of the women she has long length black hair that reaches her bottom and onyx eyes CC cup breast long luscious legs. She is wearing a long black kimono with Red trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels and a large sword strap to her back Though mostly wrapped in bandages it is comprised from a series of downward facing scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt, at the base of which is a small skull. The other woman had green eyes and shoulder-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a topknot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her **Left eye**, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. She wore a Storm outfit (Mist version of the Leaf Anbu) without her mask s and had a small thundercloud with water droplets falling on her shoulder and the third woman and other red head look the same and the man (Look at the story picture)

Izumo nodded "Yep, no doubt about it" he also had a wide grin on his face and a nose bleed.

Kushina, Shizune, Mei and Naruto had finally returned to the Leaf Village.

"It's been 2 years since I've seen this place" Shizune said softly

"Yeah it seem like we only left yesterday" Kushina said.

"I wonder if any changes" Naruto said. As the walk by a light pole before Naruto jumped to the top roof

"It seems like they added Tsu-chan beautiful face to the Hokage hill" Naruto as he continue to look at her "Damn I miss all of them"

"Race you guys to Tsu-chan office" Naruto said before he ran off.

"You are on" they all shouted before they vanish in a flash of red

_**Hokage Tower**_

They arrive to see Naruto making out with Tsunami.

"Cough" Kushina

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked as he pulls his lips away from Tsunami.

"You cheated" Mei said

"Yeah you know that our Jutsu cannot take us directly into the Hokage's tower" Shizune shouted

"It's not my fault that Tsu-chan took down the seals" Naruto replied as he got up and they enter the Tsunade Office on to see her destroying her desk.

"How did you let Sasuke escape to Orochimaru?" Tsunade shouted.

"We were surrounded by Oto nin" Jiraiya replied

"Tsu-chan what is going on?" Naruto asked as smile appeared on Tsunade face as she ran over to hug Naruto and his group.

"Welcome back, how was your trip?" Tsunade asked

"It was good but we will tell your later, now what is this about Sasuke going to Orochimaru?" Naruto replied

"You two idiots tell me what happen" Tsunade shouted

"We had 5 mile away from Fire Country when….."

Flashback 5 days ago

"_We are almost there" Asuma said when Kunais came raining down on them forcing them to dodge._

"_Show you selves" Sasuke shouted_

"_Kukukukukukukukukuk Sasuke-kun it is nice to see you again" the snake man replied_

"_Orochimaru" Jiraiya shouted_

"_Jiraiya-kun it nice to see you again" Orochimaru replied _

"_What do you want?" Jiraiya asked_

"_Sasuke-kun of course" Orochimaru replied as he licks his lips._

"_I'm take on Orochimaru and you guys take his so call army" Jiraiya said with a chuckle_

"_It's a shame no real nin are in there" Asuma said when somebody appeared out of his shadow._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH" Asuma scream out in pain._

"_What is going on" Kakashi shouted as he turns around to see Asuma with a Trench Knife through his stomach and his attacker behind him._

"_Shikamaru" Sasuke shouted "Rasengan" as Shikamaru vanish back into the shadow and appeared out of Orochimaru's. _

"_Shikamaru" Sasuke shouted as he charges at him._

"_Wait Sasuke" Kakashi shouted as he jumped after him when he heard_

"_**Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon" **__forcing him to dodge._

"_Guren the Crystal Fighter" Kakashi spat out_

"_Copycat Kakashi" Guren said as she saw him lifting up his hand band Revelling is Sharingan._

"_Lighting Edge" Kakashi shouted as he appeared behind her and push it through her back only to see her turn into crystal._

"_**Shouton: Unfolding Flower Crystal Labyrinth Jutsu" **__as Red Crystal shoot up from the ground Capturing Kakashi and the Surrounding area._

"_Kakashi"__ Jiraiya shouted as he destroys several Shinobi and ran towards the Dome._

"_**Hidden snake hands**__" Orochimaru shouted as Jiraiya dodges it. "Your fight is with me"_

_With Sasuke_

"_Sasuke" Shikamura shouted as he withdrew his sword._

"_Shikamaru" Sasuke shouted as he pulls out his trench Knife as they clash._

"_Why did you do betray us?" Sasuke asked_

"_For power to kill Naruto of course" Shikamaru replied as he swung his sword at Sasuke's head, he had to duck and back flip out of the way._

_With Kakashi_

"_What the hell is this dome my __**Sharingan**__ cannot see through it"__ Kakashi._

"_You can't escape Copycat" Guren said as she appears behind him._

"_Shit" Kakashi shouted as he tries to get away from her._

"_**Crystal Senbons**__" Guren said as the Senbons came at Kakashi who dodges some of them before_

"_ahhhhhh" Kakashi scream out as the Senbons caught him in his legs._

"_Copy cat I thought you were stronger than that" Guren said as she walks towards him as a __**crystal spear**__ form on her hands._

"_Why would you work for a guy like Orochmaru when you could join the leaf and be my wife" replied with his lady killer eye smile as Guren sweat dropped._

"_Does he think I falling for that__" Guren "__and who told you I'm working for Orochimaru" _

"_You are not my type, I only date guys that are stronger than me" Guren replied_

'"_Than I will see you tomorrow for our date" Kakashi said from behind her "__**Chidori**__" as he pushes the attack through her shoulder._

"_How?" Guren asked_

"_**Shadow Clone**__" Kakashi replied "Now where should we go for out date"_

"_How about nowhere" Guren replied as she turns into crystal clone and shattered in to pieces then suddenly a crystal dagger pierces his shoulder._

"_Damn bitch" Kakashi said as he pulls the crystal dagger from his shoulder._

_With Jiraiya_

"_**Rasengan**__" Jiraiya shouted as he destroys the ground where Orochimaru use to be._

"_**Multiple Snake hands**__" Orochimaru said as the snake attack Jiraiya who crouch down into a ball and his hair begun to grew around him__ and turn into countless number of sharp needles appears and shredded the snakes._

"_**Needle Jizō"**__ Jiraiya said_

"_**Fire release Fire Dragon Jutsu**__" Orochimaru said as the dragon attack Jiraiya who dodges it and slam his hands into the ground._

"_Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld" Jiraiya shouted as Orochimaru started to sink._

"_Ku ku ku you will never beat me Jiraiya-kun" Orochimaru said as he turns into mud._

_With Sasuke_

"_**Chidori**__" Sasuke shouted as he attacks Shikamaru who vanishes into his own shadow._

"_Where his he my Sharingan cannot fine him__" Sasuke as Shikamura came out of Sasuke's shadow and kick to the back of the head sends Sasuke flying into the trees._

"_You have gotten stronger" Sasuke said as he wipe the blood from his lips "But so have I" as he activities his __**Mangekyō Sharingan.**_

"_It seems like you have achieve the __**Sharingan's**__ second level" Shikamura said with a smile on his face._

"_Yeah now I'm stronger, I will kill Itachi" Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face._

"_How did you achieve it?" Shikamura asked as he started to sink into his shadow._

"_Let just say I had to kill a friend" replied as he wait for Shikamura to reappear._

_With Kakashi_

_Kakashi was covered in Crystal Senbons all over his body._

"_You will never escape my dome copycat" Guren said as she looked at Kakashi who was breathing hard "The only person to escape my dome was the super Nova Naruto-kun"_

"_Naruto-kun that teme, why do all the girls I like want him instead of me__" Kakashi growled as he started picturing all the girls he liked (Mikoto, Yoshino, Kushina, Hitmoi, Shizune, Rin, Yuhao, Kurenai and now Guren)_

"_By the way do you know where he is?" Guren asked as Kakashi growled even louder "I heard his dick is as big as my arm, is the rumours true?" but Kakashi had heard enough as his eye turn into a __**Mangekyō Sharingan**__._

"_I heard he took away some Jonnin's girl, the idiot forgot her birthday" Guren said "Then I heard he made the same guy burn his entire Porn collector and caught it on tape" as she started to laugh as Kakashi rage took over._

"_Kamui" Kakashi shouted as the attack hit Guren as she scream out in pain then Kakashi passed out._

_With Jiraiya_

"_Ha ha it seems like your lackey is dead" Jiraiya said as he heard her screams._

"_Ku ku ku you fool she not dead, if she was than the crystal dome would have shattered already" Orochimaru replied._

_Then they saw it Sasuke was about to kill Shikamaru with a __**Rasengan**__ from behind._

"_It seems like my apprentice is about to kill yours" Jiraiya said with a smile on his face._

"_Ku ku ku if only you knew" Orochimaru replied_

"_What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked then he saw it, Sasuke was about to finish off Shikamaru when he stopped and hug Shikamaru and them they both started to laugh with each other. _

"_What's going on here Sasuke?" Jiraiya shouted_

"_Ha ha ha foolish Sensei I have got all I need from you and the leaf already, so now I going to Orochimaru for more" Sasuke replied with a evil smirk on her face._

"_I thought you were different from all the Uchiha, I thought you were the chosen one" Jiraiya said_

"_You thought wrong, all I want is power and with Orochimaru I will get more" Sasuke shouted_

"_No I won't let you" Jiraiya said when something stopped him._

"_You are not going anywhere" Shikamaru said from Jiraiya shadow behind him. "__**Shadow Possession successful"**_

"_Sensei you are a fool for thinking that I'm the chosen one" Sasuke replied _

"_Ku ku ku as much as I want to kill you Jarayia I won't because I want your student to kill you" Orochimaru said then he sense a group of Samurai coming "Let's get out of here some samurai are coming"_

_The Crystal shattered and Guren walk out with a bloody Kakashi over her shoulder and threw him at Jiraiya who caught him._

"_Wow got to love Crystal Clone"__ Guren _

"_Let's go" Orochimaru said as they vanish._

Flashback end

"I knew that would have happen sooner or later" Naruto said as everybody looked at him and nod their head in agreement.

"How dare you say that you brat" Jiraiya shouted but Naruto didn't answer him, he just walk pass Jiraiya and sit down in Tsunade's seat as a tick Mark appeared on Jiraiya's forehead.

"Answer me brat" Jiraiya shouted as he grabs Naruto by his shirt.

"Let me go or else" Naruto said

"Jiraiya let Naruto go this instant" Tsunade shouted but Jiraiya ignored her.

"Tsunade mine your business I talking to the brat" Jiraiya replied when suddenly Naruto hands was on Jiraiya's

"Crack" was heard throughout the room as Jiraiya scream out in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jiraiya scream out as he was send flying into the Hokage Monument destroying the fourth Hokage's nose.

"Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi shouted as he looks on "How dare you destroy Sensei's statue like that" as he attack Naruto when three swords was at his throat and a Lava Dragon behind him.

"Stop" Tsunade shouted as she glared at them "No fighting comrades in my office"

"Hai" they all replied but the Lava Dragon was still behind Kakashi.

"You too Mai" Tsunade shouted as the Dragon vanishes.

"Kakashi go and bring the fool to the hospital" Tsunade said as Kakashi when to retrieve Jiraiya

"Where did you get that sword from Shizune?" Tsunami asked as he put away her sword.

"You the one to talk where did you learn to use a sword?" Shizune asked as they walk out of Tsuande's office.

"Guys go home and rest, be here tomorrow and give me a report of the trip" Tsunade said as Mei and Kushina vanishes.

"See you tomorrow Tsu-chan" Naruto said as he was walking away Tsunade grabbed his hand and throw him into her seat

"No you don't I want your report Long and hard right now" Tsunade said with a seductive smile on her face then she pulls off his pants and started working it with her hands "Now started from the begin while I rid you cock" as she got on and ride like the wind.

5 hours later

Uzumaki compound

Naruto arrive at the compound only to be tackled to the ground by a group of women.

"I really miss you guys" Naruto said as the women kiss him all over. The women got off him and started asking Naruto questions about his trip when he realize 3 of his girls was missing.

"Where is Anika, Hannah and Mikoto?" Naruto asked

"Well Anika and Hannah is on a mission, they will be back next month" Hitomi said

"Mikoto locked herself into her room and won't let in anybody" Yoshino said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh I see" Naruto replied

"Naruto-kun go to her we can all wait" Kushina said

Uchiha Compound

Naruto enter the compound only to hear crying from Mikoto's room. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Go away, I want to be alone" Mikoto said

"It's me miko-chan" Naruto replied then the door open and Naruto was dragged inside.

"Oh Naruto, why would he leave me, haven't I been a good mother to him?" Mikoto asked as the tears came down her eyes as Naruto pulled her into his chest.

"It's ok Miko-chan, it's not your fault" Naruto replied as he rubs her back "You have done all you can, it is his hate for Itachi that cause it"

"I still should have done more" Mikoto shouted as the tears continue to flow.

"Don't ever let me heard you say that again, you did all you can, even the village did the same and he still left" Naruto replied as he looks into her eyes as tears flow out of his as he held her closer.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Mikoto replied as she wipes her tears away. Naruto got up to leave but she pulls him back down on the bed.

"Please don't go Naruto-kun" Mikoto replied with a pleading look in her eyes "Stay with me for tonight"

"Ok I will" Naruto replied as he lay back down and Mikoto lay on his chest crying until they both fell asleep. This continues for a week as Mikoto cried herself to sleep with Naruto there to comfort her.

The next Morning

Naruto woke up to a pleasurable feeling as he open his eyes to see Mikoto with his dick in her mouth as she was babbling her head up and down.

"I'm coming" Naruto moan as he came into her mouth.

"Finally I been doing his for about 30 minutes now" Mikoto replied as she finish swallowing his cum.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked as he recovered from his orgasm.

"To say thank you for what you have done for me" Mikoto replied as she capture his lips with hers.

LEMON

Mikoto wrapped her arms around his head and latched her legs around his waist for the second time, his penis meeting her pussy, but not entering. "I want you inside, now." she said her voice dripping with lust.

He sinks his cock into her pussy all the way to the base. That was enough to make both of them moan out at the very same time.

"YESSSSSSS!"

Mikoto moaned deeply as she was filled by her lover's cock all the way to the brim and she relished the waves of pleasure that flowed through her body at this moment and she couldn't help herself as she felt like she was going to pass out, but she toughed it out and managed to control herself and got ready as Naruto began to move.

Naruto himself moaned out and he felt like he was going to orgasm himself the very second he was buried to the hilt of his cock into her, but he managed to control himself and as soon as his control got stronger, he pulled out, making her moan a bit and then drove himself back in deeply and fiercely, making her cry out even more.

"YESSSSSSS!"

The two began to start slowly with Naruto moving out slowly to make sure that both he and Hannah got to savour the pleasure that they got from their actions on one another while Naruto continued to pleasure Mikoto's breasts and nipples with his hands.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted

"HARDER! DEEPER!" Mikoto shouted

It was not long before both of them finally reached their orgasm at the very same time and the two of them cried out at the same moment.

"YESSSSSS!"

Mikoto felt the pleasure flow through her body she felt her inner walls milk and caress her lover's cock as Naruto moved a bit in her pussy to send more waves of pleasure through her body with his actions on her body at this point.

Naruto felt like he was going to pass out once more but he managed to relax himself and kissed Mikoto deeply, allowing himself to release more of his cum into her vagina as her inner walls continued to milk him dry then she turned to kiss Naruto and as soon as the kiss was over, the Mikoto happily began to lick Naruto's cock clean of their combined juices

A Week later

Hokage's Office

"Naruto I wanted to promote you to Anbu or Jounin but the elders won't allow it until you face special Jounin and an elite Jounin of their choosing" Tsunade said

"Who are my opponents?" Naruto asked

"You won't find out until you arrive at the training ground" Tsunade replied

"Ok let's go" Naruto replied

"Follow me then" Tsunade said as she jumps through the window and Naruto follows her.

**Training Ground 12**

Naruto and Tsunade arrive to see all of his friends, Lovers, Shonbi council and civilian council.

"So the brat decided to show up'" Danzo said

"Oh old one eye, I see you have missed me too" Naruto replied bas Danzo glared at him.

"Show some respect for your elders boy" Homura shouted

"Who are you again?" Naruto replied as Homura glared at him

"Why you…" Koharu said ready to shout at Naruto when Tsunade cut her off.

"Shut it councilman, we are here for a fight not a shouting contest" Tsunade said

"Fine Kakashi, Sakura come out" Koharu said

"Did I beat this teme when I was a Genin" Naruto said

"That didn't count because you had help, beside I wasn't using my full power" Kakashi replied with a eye smile.

"Yeah" Sakura shouted

"Who are you again?" Naruto replied when a huge tick mark appeared on her huge forehead.

"Cool down Sakura-chan, he only trying to make you mad" Kakashi said

"Seriously Tsunade-sama who is she?" Naruto said as she threw a punch at Naruto's head who dodges as the punch left a hole in the tree.

"Tsunade-sama I never knew you took up an apprentice" Naruto said

"I did but it's not her" Tsunade replied "But someone did, they even taught her how to use my super strength almost perfectly" as she saw Sakura shaking her hands after the punch then she saw Danzo with a smirk on his face. "I should have known"

"Shit that hurts" Sakura as she heals her hand.

"So that's the power of the **Mad Cherry Blossom**, I'm not impress" Naruto said as he started dodging a fury of punches from an enrage Sakura.

"Damn girl I told her to control her anger" Danzo as he looks on.

"**Chidori**" was shouted from behind Naruto as Naruto simple move to the left and dodges it and a swift kick to Kakashi stomach as he puff into smoke.

"Hey Tsunade-sama didn't start the match as yet" Naruto replied

"You are a Shinobi there is no start in the Ninja world" Danzo said

Sakura got within punching distance and threw a punch at Naruto who caught it.

"He caught it" a shock Sakura then she remember that Tsunade had taught Naruto suddenly she flew back and slammed into a tree.

"I wonder how she go the name **The Mad Cherry Blossom**" Naruto taunted.

"He's a lot stronger than Sakura-chan" Kakashi thought gazing at Naruto with his Sharingan eye "**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu**" Kakashi shouted launching a fireball at Naruto.

The fireball hit dead on and Naruto didn't even try to move as the fire increased in size and heat

"You call that an attack" Naruto said "**Water Release Water shield**" as water protect him.

"I thought you had gotten stronger than the last time we fought" Naruto said flashing through hand seals

"**Nova Balls Jutsu**" Naruto said sucking in a deep breath. He shot out two large Nova Ball at Kakashi

'Shit' Kakashi cursed jumping to the side, but he was still too close and his arm got cooked a little bit.

"Kakashi-kun " Sakura cried.

"You really should be focusing on me Mad Blossom" Naruto said from behind her. Sakura went wide eyed as a kick to the back of the head sends her crashing into a few trees

"Now where were we Kakashi" Naruto said as Kakashi began punching at him as fast as he could. Naruto easily avoided all of his hits, by ducking and dodging,

"Is that all you have?" Naruto taunted him as Naruto slam his hands into Kakashi's stomach as Kakashi fell to his knee when Sakura came behind him Naruto who ducked the attacks before grabbing her wrist and slam her into the ground.

"Sakura" Kakashi shouted as Naruto threw her over to Kakashi.

'Damn it' Kakashi hissed in thought. He jumped back far and with Sakura before taking off into the forest 'He knocks her out with one attack.'

"The great Kakashi runs away from me" Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Side line

"Damn Naruto is brutal" Hinata said as she looks at her mother.

"Hey he does when he is piss off" Hitmoi replied

"Yahoo, go Naruto-kun" Kurumu shouted

"It seems that Naruto have gotten stronger" Lee said

"Naruto is just playing with them" Yoshino said

"Yeah I know" Kushina replied

With Kakashi

Kakashi was running with a knock out Sakura over his shoulder as he jumps onto the trees.

"Damn I don't want to use it yet but I must if I want to win" Kakashi as he jumped to another tree and stopped when he saw Naruto in front of him.

"You can't escaped my eyes Kakashi" Naruto said

"When did he pass me" Kakashi as he look for any seal or his Sensei's Kunai as he puts down Sakura.

"**Lighting Release Chidori Cannon" **Kakashi shouted as the lighting came at Naruto who dodges the attack.

Before anyone could even blink Kakashi was sent soaring through the forest, everyone looked back to see Naruto in the exact same spot, not even the dust had moved suddenly blast of chakra and the rubble that were around Kakashi were blown off.

"**Hachimon Kaimon: Kai!"**

Naruto look up to see blur soaring at him, lifting his arm to block a kick.

Kakashi then kick at Naruto who dodges it and flipped back ways

Kakashi started kicking at Naruto but Naruto kept on dodging them.

"Time to end this" Naruto said as he deliver a upper cut to Kakashi which sends him into the air where Naruto was waiting on him to a kick as Kakashi crashed into the ground.

"**Nova Rain"** Naruto Said as Nova started raining down at Kakashi who scream out in pain as the Rain burning him all over his body.

"You are luck this is a test or you would have died" Naruto said as he landed beside Kakashi

"The winner is …" Tsunade said suddenly a pink flash appeared behind Naruto and Punch off his head.

"Naruto" Hinata and Lee scream as Naruto headless body fell to the ground.

"Did she just use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu" was on the mind of the others expect Danzo he had a smile on his face.

"I did it" Sakura shouted as she pick up the Kunai then the Naruto in front of her turn into blood and a hit the head sends her back to dream land.

"Kushina you burn the scroll right?" Naruto asked

"Yes I did" Kushina replied

"Then how did she learn that Jutsu?" Naruto asked then Kushina look at the down girl.

"She Minato Lover child, he must have given it to her" Kushina replied

"What are you going to do about it?" Mikoto asked

"Nothing" Naruto replied

"WHAT" they all shouted as they wanted to question Naruto but Tsunade cut them off.

"Naruto you are here by promoted to the rank of Anbu" Tsunade said as she gave him his mask but Naruto refuse.

"I don't want to work behind the scenes so I want to be an elite Jounin instead" Naruto replied

"Ok Naruto-kun" Tsuande said

With Naruto

Ichiraku's Ramen shop

"Ah it's been so long" Naruto said entering the restaurant. "Hey I'll take a Miso Ramen" Naruto said.

"Sure coming right up" Teuchi said without turning around still cooking the ramen.

"Did you win the fight Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"Hey it was easy, so where Ayame-chan I didn't see her at the match" Naruto replied

"She told me she was preparing something for you victory" Teuchi said.

"I wonder what it is." Naruto asked

"Something eating ramen off something" Teuchi replied not release what he was saying.

"So where is she?" Naruto asked

"In the back" Teuchi replied as Naruto walked passed him.

In the back

"Ayame-chan" Naruto called as somebody dragged him into kitchen and throw him into a seat.

"Just sit back and enjoy" Ayame said as she started stripping for him then she took off his pants and started putting ramen on his cock and when to working.

30 minutes later

"Teuchi-san where is Ayame-san?" asked a Customer

"She in the back eating some ramen with her boy friend" Tuechi replied then he remember earlier when he saw Ayame putting ramen on a cucumber then licking it off.

"OH MY GOD NARUTO MORE"

"Wow can I get some of that ramen?" The customer

"NARUTO!" Tuechi shouted as he ran into the kitchen with a butcher's knife.

Suna

Two people were walking through the desert towards Suna, and while they were both wearing the same uniforms. One of them had blond hair that was tied in a pony tail and had large piece of hair hanging over one side of his face to cover his eye with a large straw hat that was covering his head and had stringers falling around it. The other person was short and had a hunched over back and was wearing a bandana over his mouth, covering the lower half of his face so that all you could see were his black eyes. On top of his head was a straw hat with a single tassel, which he used to cover and hide the rest of his face. Both of them were wearing black cloaks with red clouds, the clothing of Akatsuki and were S class missing ninja.

"I'm telling you Sasori Sempai, my art is way better than yours" the blond one said.

Sasori sighed as he listened to his partner; they had been having this argument since they became partners. Sasori always wondered if leader-Sama let this man join Akatsuki just to annoy him

"For the last time my art is better than yours, True beauty lasts forever and never dies over time, that way people can enjoy it longer." Sasori

"Sasori-sempai I have to tell you you're wrong.

Kazekage Office

Temari looked out over Sunagakure from the top of the Kazekage tower; a lot had changed in the past three years since Naruto had seal away the one tail mind now she was wearing the robes of the Kazekage over his Suna jonin attire,. However getting the villagers to see him as her siblings did was a whole a different story because of her past action. However through hard work and with the support of his siblings she had been able overcome the hate the villagers had on her and gain acceptance, and a few Months ago they had asked her to become their Godaime Kazekage.

As she stared at the village she had sworn to protect she wondered when the man she loved would come visit her and give her a good celebration for her accomplishment in her bed. Naruto had been her first love, the only person you have the balls to come up and flirt with her and the only person he knew who could understand her. It was only because of her lover that Temari decided to change and want to gain the acceptance of her family and people. She knew that Naruto when on a training trip with his mother, the rumors and stories that had spread about Naruto had reached everywhere in the elemental nations that Naruto was a god. It made Temari hot and bothered to when she think of her lover the Super Nova Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kazekage-Sama," Temari turned her head to see one of the council members behind him, "The meeting is beginning soon."

Temari nodded, "very well," she looked out over the village one last time before following the council member to the council chamber.. Temari entered the chamber and took his seat between Baki and Yuura.

Baki now wore the robes of a councillor over his Jonin attire; he still had a bandana on his head with a cloth covering half of his face.

Yuura was the Jonin who had original been in charge of the guards who watched the gate into Sunagakure, four years ago he had managed to work his way up towards the position on the advisory council. Yuura wore councilor robes and wrap around bandana, he had spiky bangs that covered half of his face and a small beard.

"The jounin exams are coming soon," one of the councilors stated as this was Suna's year to host the exams, "I am looking forward to the results."

Yuura stood from his seat to garner everyone's attention, "as am I however… I have received some rather disturbing information on a rumor that has come up recently…"

"What kind of rumors?" asked Baki as he looked at the man?

"Red Dawn"

Later

Deidra and Sasori continued their trek across the hot desert of Suna, Deidra looked over at Sasori and had to wonder how the man could not be bothered by this stifling heat. Looking out over the desert Deidra decided to make conversation, "so those people Orochimaru tricked are up ahead yeah?" Deidra asked. When Sasori didn't answer Deidra looked out across the dunes. "It seems that for some reason he leaked our information and turned into a traitor yeah."

"We don't have a choice it seems," Sasori said after a long moment of silence, "I don't know what he's like after using that jutsu either." Sasori spoke, referring to the body possession jutsu the snake Sennin had made. The puppet user looked at Deidra who had grabbed a bag from his pouch, "will you be alright with just that bag, and our opponent is a Jinchurikki after all?"

"I wouldn't worry about me," Deidra said as he unzipped a pouch on his waist and stuck his hand in. "My jutsu are all artistic," Deidra brought his hand out of the pouch to show that the bottom of his hand had a mouth on it.

As they continued walking they eventually came upon the gates of Suna, along the walls were several dozen guards who were currently staring at the two figures that were coming their way in surprise.

"Stand back guys I'll handle this" Yuura said then Sasori activates a seal.

Before any of the shinobi had a chance to react Yuura killed them by activating several traps. Walking to the front of the gate Yuura got down on one knee as he bowed to the two of them as they walked up.

Sasori and Deidra walked up to the bowed down figure, "Well done," Sasori said in his gruff voice, "do you remember me?"

" Of course Sasori-Sama!" Yuura said still in a kneeling position.

"Good, since your memories have returned you are my faithful servant," Sasori stated pleased to see that his slave seal had done its work properly.

"Alright." Deidra said, "If you'd forgotten I might have had to use my jutsu… yeah." Deidra looked at the mouth on his left hand as it finished chewing the clay he had it eat, "alright then here we go." the mouth coughed up some clay and Deidra began to mold it into a bird. He threw the bird into the hair and held his hands in a hand sign, there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared the little bird that Deidra had molded was now twice as large as Deidra himself. Jumping on the bird Deidra threw off his hat and grinned as he looked back at Sasori, "What do you think of my artistic modeling?" Deidra asked Sasori as he flew into the air not giving the man a chance to speak.

Temari sat in her office after having just finished the last bit of paperwork, she got up and looked out of the window behind her desk and frowned when she spotted a giant white bird flying outside.

With Naruto

"What's new?" Naruto asked as a figure pop up in front of him

"The Akatsuki is going to begin hunting for the Bijuu again. Their first target will be the one tails, Sasori **No Akasuna **and Deidra are the ones assigned to this task."

""Tem-chan" Naruto said as he look at the figure "Thank you for telling me this, Temari is not only a Jinchurikki but my girl friend as well"

Suna

Kazekage Office

"In this desert," Temari said "no bird like that exists."

"Heh, seems like all my sneaking was in failure yeah," Deidra said with a grin, "but whatever, at least now I don't need to look for you yeah."

Temari said nothing as she raised his hands, Deidra began to prepare some clay bomb birds for his attack. Just a little ways outside the gates of Suna a large wave of sand shot into the air, there was hundreds of tons of sand from the desert that Temari could control and all of it headed for Deidra. The sand turned into huge bird and attack Deidra in an attempt to spear him, Deidra's bird weaved in between the attacks as he rummaged through his bag. Pulling out his hands he made several more clay birds and threw them at Temari

.A hand seal later and there was a burst of smoke the birds grew a little bit and came to life as they flew around the sand and headed straight towards the young Kazekage, seeing them coming.

"Fool in my dessert I am a Goddess" Temari shouted as she manipulated the sand around her into a shield to protect himself from the explosion.

"I see that your sand will become troublesome" Deidra said as the sand began to encircle him, compressing itself in the hopes of crushing him. Just as the sand fully compressed into a sphere Deidra scream out as the sand started to crush him , he tried to escape as one of his hands escape but the sand latched onto his arm.

"Sabakyu Kyu!" Temari said as Deidra was crushed

"Kastu" was shouted and Temari blow up and sand when every where.

The blond bomber appeared out of the ground and looked at the spot where he blew up.

"Your are good" Deidra said as he look for Temari as he went into his pouch and began to gather clay. The bomber realized that he only had a little bit of clay left, he looked around for Temari

"Shit she was right with all this sand I will never be able to beat her" Deidra as he put some Clay into his mouth and started to ran through some hand seal when he started to sink into a hole.

"That won't work" Deidra shouted ready to unleash his attack when a sand shoot out of the ground and covered his mouth.

"You talk too much" Temari said as she rises out of the ground "Now die Human Burial" as the sand started to enter Deidra mouth.

"Stop or your brother dies" Sasori with a limp Kankuro in his hand

"You teme" Temari said as the sand started creeping around Sasori.

"I would do that if I were you, your brother's life is not the only one in danger" Sasori said as his tail was around Kankuro neck "There is also explosive all around the village"

"Fine what do you want?" Temari asked as her sand retreats

"We want you to come with us" Sasori replied

Konoha

Tsunade Office

"Naruto what took you so long" Tsunade shouted

"Sorry Tsunade-sama but Zune-chan cornered me on my way here" Naruto replied

"That bitch have been keeping my Nareuto-kun away from bed for a week now" Tsunade said as she release some K.I. "Self bitch"

"What every, I called you ere because I receive new thatTemari have been kidnapped by Red Dawn" Tsunade said.

"WHAT" Naruto Shouted?

"Calm down Naruto, Kakashi team was on a mission near there so I send them to help find Temari" Tsunade replied

"I'm going" Naruto replied as he looks into Tsunade eyes as Naruto eyes changes, suddenly Tsunade Punch the wall right of her and heard a scream and a masked man felt to the ground dead with root on his head band.

"Know we can talk, I already know about the Kidnapping and who did the kidnapped her" Naruto said as he told her everything.

"You can go but wait for your teammates" Tsunade said

"I don't have time for teammates" Naruto replied

"Too bad we are coming with you" Yugao said as he came through the window.

"Even if you don't want us we are still coming" Mei said as she arrive

"Yeah" Shizune said as she arrive next

"Don't forget me" Kurumu said

"No you are not coming with me" Naruto replied as he looked at her "They are after you"

"I know that but I have four tails worth of power so I can still protect myself" Kurumu said

"That what the four tail thought and look what happen to him" Naruto replied

"Then you have to protect me then" Kurumu said as she walks up to Naruto and wrapped her hands around him then kisses him on his lips.

"Fine just stay close to me" Naruto replied as he gave Tsunade and Tsunade a kiss before he left.


	2. Chapter 2 Teleportation

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by _Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)_ OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by _Oda and all the people that help him_ OR BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo_ and all the people that help him_ or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything _

_Everybody_ thoughts

Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Review corner**

ODD BALL

Jay3000: I plan to as long as I get lots of review and fans like you who read my stories.

AJGuardian

Jay3000: If you are offering your service than I would love to have it

No 6/23/13 .

Jay3000: I don't what you are talking about so I can't give you an answer

Guest 6/22/13 .

Jay3000: why should I do that beside Naruto don't have rape if he want it he can have it

Guest 6/22/13 .

Jay3000: Ha ha ha that a good one but there is one problem Minato died 3 years before Sakura was born and how Sakura knows the FTG is simple read chapter 1 of LB and chapter 2 in LBNM then you will get your answer.

hellfire45

Jay3000: I plan to

Yumi Nakamura Chan

Jay3000: I hope you like this one to

**Review End**

Legendary Bloodline 2 the power of a god

Chapter 2 Teleportation

**Last time**

"_Know we can talk, I already know about the Kidnapping and who did the kidnapped her" Naruto said as he told her everything._

"_You can go but wait for your teammates" Tsunade said_

"_I don't have time for teammates" Naruto replied_

"_Too bad we are coming with you" Yugao said as he came through the window._

"_Even if you don't want us we are still coming" Mei said as she arrive_

"_Yeah" Shizune said as she arrive next_

"_Don't forget me" Kurumu said_

"_No you are not coming with me" Naruto replied as he looked at her "They are after you"_

"_I know that but I have four tails worth of power so I can still protect myself" Kurumu said_

"_That what the four tail thought and look what happen to him" Naruto replied_

"_Then you have to protect me then" Kurumu said as she walks up to Naruto and wrapped her hands around him then kisses him on his lips._

"_Fine just stay close to me" Naruto replied as he gave Tsunade a kiss before he left._

**Now**

"How are we going to get to Suna in time to save the Kazekage when Suna is 3 days away?" Yugao asked

"Naruto-kun can you use that technique?" Shizune asked

"What technique, you mean th**e Flying Thunder God**"? Yugao asked as Kurumu, Mei, Shizune and Naruto started to laugh.

"Why are you guys laughing at me?" Yugao asked

"Because Naruto technique put that unless Jutsu to shame" Mei replied

"Wow I never knew their was a technique that was even faster than the fourth technique" Yugao said

"Yes there are two that we know of , do you remember the guy in the spiral mask that we told you about and Ruto-kun uses the other one " Shizune replied

"We found out that he is using a Jutsu called **Kumai**" Kurumu said

"What is **Kumai**?" Yugao asked

"Well **Kamui** is a powerful space time Jutsu that creates a unique and specialised form of space–time Ninjutsu, it allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — _teleportation_ and "_intangibility_"." Mei replied

"The left eye's primary use of Kamui is based on line of sight and, as such, does not require physical contact to warp a target into the other dimension by focusing to create a barrier space and concentrating on the target within, Kamui will distort space and the target will be drawn into the other dimension." Shizune said

"The right eye gives you the ability of intangibility. When activated, any part of the body that overlaps with a solid object is seamlessly warped to the other dimension, making it appear as though he is phasing through them. You can conceal yourself from view you can enter and travel through the ground using this ability," Kurumu said

"Wow so can you use Kamui also Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked

"After what happen in the mist I can never use some of the Sharingan abilities but I seem to gain other abilities like them" Naruto replied

"Ok so what is this technique that Shizune wants you to use?" Yugao asked

"Well Yugao-chan my technique is better than Kumai and that's all I can tell you now" Naruto said as his eyes change as he saw one of Danzo spy then the girls sense him.

"Mei-chan lets show Yugao-chan a demonstration" Naruto said as Mei launches her attack at Naruto.

"**Great Lava dragon"** Mei shouted as the attack came at Naruto when a silver Portal appeared in front of Naruto and absorb the attack as Yugao mouth hit the ground.

"Where did it go?" Yugao asked

"3, 2, 1" Naruto

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was heard on tree 2 feet away from then as Mei's dragon melt the trees.

**3 Second early**

"Shit what is that I have to tell Danzo-sama about this Jutsu" said the root Anbu as the sliver portal appeared behind him and the **Lava Dragon** came out of it with great speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screams as the Dragon melts him and the trees.

**Now**

"Now that Danzo's spy is taken care of I'll show how we can get to Suna in a second using my new Jutsu" Naruto said as the portal open up and show a picture of Yugao look at the image with her jaws on the ground.

"Let's go Yu-chan" Shizune said as she jumps into the portal followed by Mei then Kurumu and Yugao after she picks up her jaws then finally Naruto as the portal closes.

Suna

**The Gate**

The two immortal Chunin of Suna was watching the gate when they saw 5 people appeared in front of the gate out of nowhere. Their names were Kot Hag and Izu Kami they had been Chunin since they were 20 and now they were in their 40s and still can't pass the Jounin exam.

"Alert the villagers Izu" Kot shouted as he pulled out a Kunai

"**Flare no Jutsu"** Izu shouted as the flare when into the air and with in seconds the village shinobi was there ready to attack with Garareena leading then.

"Is that Naruto" Garareena as she look closer "Open the gate it's Naruto"

"You mean the **Super Nova**" Yukata said as a blush came to her face then she faint when somebody caught her.

"Yukata-chan" Matsuri shouted as she caught her then she saw Naruto and faint too.

"Yes that him" Garareena replied as she ran towards them.

"Now we know that The Kazekage will be alright" the shinobi shouted

**With Naruto **

They enter the gate only to see Garareena running towards them.

"Naruto I glad you came" Garareena said as she told him what happen quickly.

"Don't worry I'll save Tem-chan" Naruto replied as they left

**With Team Kakashi**

Suddenly two persons appears before them one of them Kakashi recognize but the other one was cloak that covers his face.

"Itachi…!" Kakashi growled.

Sakura was stunned. After all the talk, "Th This person is Itachi...Uchiha"

"Itachi, Ho, this is... the child who killed his entire family" Chiyo said

"So this is one Danzo warn me about" Sai as he pulled out his scroll and paint brush

"He has the same Sharingan as Sasuke-kun" Lee as he go into his fighting stances

"This is the person who inflicts suffering my Sasuke-kun" Sakura as her angry grew

"What have you done with the Kazekage" Lee yelled.

Itachi nonchalantly greeted those before him, "It's been a while, Kakashi-san"

"You teme you are going to paid for what you done to Sasuke-kun" Sakura shouted ready to attack Itachi when. Kakashi saw Itachi's hands move.

"It dangerous, everybody don't look directly into his eyes" Kakashi shouted

"It will be very difficult" Sakura as she tries to think of a way to do it.

"DON'T WORRY KAKASHI-SAN MY YOUTHFUL SENSEI HAS TAUGHT ME THE WAYS TO DEFEAT A SHARINGAN USER" Lee shouted

"Hm the Uchiha clan….. It's been a long time since I fought a Sharingan User" Chiyo said then she looks at Sakura "Well there is no need to worry because there are many strategies for fighting a Sharingan user"

"What should we do?" Sakura asked

"If it's one on one then you should flee but if it's two on one then one should take the rear" Chiyo replied

"What do you mean?" Lee asked

"If it is two on one…. Even if one gets caught in a Genjutsu then the other one can get behind the user and attack him to release the Jutsu" Chiyo replied as she lick her lips "Even if that way is impossible then the one can release his partner themselves"

"I see" Sakura said

"That not going to work on Itachi because he user an eye Jutsu that surpasses the normal Sharingan the **Mangekyo Sharingan,** it has a Genjutsu that take effect the instant it is cast and there is no way to cancel the effect" Kakashi said

"A troublesome person" said a shocked Chiyo "What in the world is he?"

"That's Kakashi for you… After being affected by my Tsukuyomi just once, you seemed to have grasped a bit of understanding," Itachi stated.

"That's not all," Kakashi retorted. "After you used that jutsu, you grew weary and left the fight. Besides that it requires a great deal of chakra, it also presents a great risk to your eyes as well, doesn't it Itachi" he concluded.

"Well analysed given that we only fought me once" Itachi replied in his emotionless voice. As Kakashi lifted his headband, he asked, "Just how far… has your eyesight deteriorated, Itachi?"

Upon hearing this and seeing Kakashi's Sharingan, Itachi looked awestruck. He averted his gaze and wouldn't say a word.

He finally reacted with, "Impossible Kakashi… How did you…?"

Kakashi answered, "Last time I was unprepared, but this time… things won't go your way."

"I'll take him on," Kakashi declared as he charges at Itachi when he was block by an earth wall.

"It seems like you guys are forgetting me" said the cloak man.

"SHIT" Kakashi "Sakura, Lee, Sai and Chiyo you deal with him"

"Hai" they shouted

**With Naruto**

Naruto arrive to see Lee getting knock out while Sai was on the ground only Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo was left standing but they cuts and bruises all over their body.

"Kakashi-san you are boring where is Naruto-kun, he would be a better opponent" Itachi said as Kakashi glare at him.

"I'm right behind you" Naruto said which shock Itachi, Kakashi and Sakura.

"When did he reach here" Kakashi and Sakura

"When did he reach behind me" Itachi

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing" Naruto said as he threw a punch at Itachi who dodges the punch and jumped away.\

"What do mean nothing, it's our mission" Sakura yelled

"Not anymore, so turn back" Naruto replied

"We don't take orders from you" Kakashi said as Naruto toss at scroll at him which he caught and read "Shit" then he turn to Sakura.

"Pick up the guys we are going home" Kakashi said

"But" Sakura replied

"No but it's an order" Kakashi said.

"So Naruto-kun do you think you can take on both of us alone?" Itachi said as the figure let out a growl as he looks at Naruto.

"Who said I was alone" Naruto replied when a **Lava Dragon** came at them forcing them to dodge.

"Shit it the Mizukage's twin sister Mai" Itachi

"Hi boys sorry I'm late" Mei said with a smile on her face.

"**Getsuga Tenshō"** the attack came at the cloak figure who shouted "**Earth wall"** as his jutsu blocks the attack.

"Yugao" Itachi said

"It's good to see you again Itachi" Yugao replied as a fist crashes into the wall destroying it and sending the cloak figure flying.

"Who the hell his that" Itachi as he saw the blue air girl.

"Kurumu-chan what took you so long" Naruto asked

"Just waiting for the right time" Kurumu replied

"AHHHHHHHHHH" was heard as Itachi jumped away without his right hand.

"So Kisame really is dead" Itachi when he saw his former partner sword "So you are the one that kill Kisame Shizune" as he clutches his missing hand.

"I wish I could take to credit but it was Ruto-kun who killed him" Shizune replied.

Flash back

_"__**Seal Art: Jemmonite Prison**__" Naruto said as a crystal like dome appeared around him cutting him off from Shizune._

_"No Jutsu can hold" Kisame shouted as he swung his sword at the dome but it didn't break._

"_This isn't an ordinary Barrier the only way to escape his to kill the user or the user cancel it" Naruto replied as he steps inside the barrier as Kisame attack again_

"_ha ha ha you were saying" Naruto said as he laughed at Kisame as Kisame glared at him and attack the barrier as he pulls out __The Destroyer and attack Kisame who block it with Samehada _

"_AHHHHHHHHHH" Samehada scream out in pain._

"_Shit I forgot about his sword's ability"__ Kisame as he jumped back __**"Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**__" as he spews out a massive amount of water, covering an entire barrier with crushing, unavoidable waves. _

"_So he taken advantage of my barrier"__ Naruto as he hold his breathe_

"_Hahahahaha fool" Kisame __**"Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks**__"__one thousand sharks made of water enter into a wall formation and rain down to attack Naruto._

"_Wow" Naruto as looks at the shark coming at him as he activates his eyes. "__**Shinra Tensei**__" as the sharks explodes on contact with Naruto's Jutsu then Naruto pulls a seal out of his pocket and put it over his mouth._

"_Kisame you can't beat me so why don't you give up" Naruto said _

"_Hahaha that's very funny brat, I show you what power is" Kisame replied as he started fusing with Samehada "Oh and thanks for the Barrier it will help me more than you"_

"_Welcome to my world BITCH" Kisame said as he came at Naruto at high speed._

"_So that the form Mei told me about"__ Naruto said as he dodges a punch only to receive one to the stomach then kick came at him but block it and kick Kisame in his face forcing him to back away._

"_You are good but let me see you dodge this" Kisame as he came at Naruto again who didn't have any time to dodge as Kisame took off his head only for Naruto to turn into a Water the real Naruto hit Kisame with a punch to the jaw as he was send a few feet away._

"_When?" Kisame_

"_When I punch you" Naruto replied as Kisame attack him as Naruto vanish and reappeared behind him and another punch to his face as Kisame spit out a tooth._

"_How are you moving so fast in the water?" Kisame shouted then it hit him "So you place a seal on me when you punch me for the Flying Thunder God" said as he look for the seal._

"_**Samehada do you sense any seals on me**__?" Kisame asked_

"_**Growl (No)"**__ Samehada replied_

"_Don't compare that second-rate Jutsu to mine" Naruto said as he vanishes and appeared in front of Kisame and a punch to the stomach followed by a kick to the face that send him through the water._

"_The great Kisame is being beaten by a kid" Naruto said as Kisame growl_

"_**Summoning Jutsu"**__ Kisame said as a Shark appeared and Kisame got on it back as they attack Naruto who vanishes and appeared above them._

"_**Nova Release Big bang Rasengan"**__ Naruto shouted as the slams the attack into Kisame and the shark then explode on contact as Kisame scream out in pain. When the smoke cleared Kisame was on the water floor covered in burns._

"_It's a good think I used a Shadow Clone" Naruto said as he took down the Barrier but the Water Dome was still there._

"_You will never defeat me" Kisame shouted as he got up._

"_You should have listened to Itachi" Naruto said as he vanishes and reappeared outside of the water dome as Yellow Lighting started too appeared around his hand._

"_I have to get out of here" Kisame said as he race towards the end when he heard._

"_**Nova Chidori"**__ as Naruto put his hand into the water electrocuting Kisame. Kisame scream out in pain and fell to the bottom of the water as the water Evaporate because of how powerful the lighting was._

_Naruto and Shizune walk towards Kisame as they reach closer something burst out of Kisame's back and came at Shizune but Naruto caught it, it was __**Samehada**__._

"_So you survive" Naruto said as he sword growl at him then Naruto fell something pierces his hand but Naruto still held on to the sword then he reach for __**the Destroyer**__ suddenly the spike retracts and Samehada turns around and started licking Naruto face off, who sweat dropped_

"_That won't work on me" Naruto replied as he rises __**the Destroyer**__ to finish it off when Shizune held on to his arm._

"_Don't do it Ruto-kun" Shizune said_

"_Why not?" Naruto asked_

"_Because it not evil it was only following his master order" Shizune replied_

"_How do you know that?" Naruto asked_

"_Because I see it in it eyes" Shizune replied_

"_But it could be a trap" Naruto said as he look at the sword who was crying now._

"_It not and everybody deserve a second chance" Shizune replied_

"_Fine I'll let it live" Naruto said as Samehada jumped out of his hands and started licking off Shizune's face._

"_Hahaha would you like to be my sword Samehada-kun?" Shizune asked as lick her face even more._

"_I will only let that happen if I can place a seal on you to prevent Samehada from stealing your charka" Naruto said_

Flashback end

"I see" Itachi replied as he activates his Sharingan when

"**Multiple Thunder God ****kunai****"** Sakura shouted as the famous three pong Kunai surrounds the place as Sakura vanishes in a pink flash and appeared behind Itachi and gave him her strongest punch to the side of his head that crack Itachi's skull and send him flying towards Kakashi who had a Lighting Edge in his hand as he put it out and Itachi flees right into it.

"OHHHH YEAH I AVENAGE SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted "Now he can come back and be with me" then the Figure appeared and slams his hands on the ground

"**Earth Coffin"** as the raises and capture both.

"**Earth Funeral**" as Kakashi and Sakura scream out in pain before the Earth crushes them

Outside the Genjutsu

Sakura was on the ground drooling and Kakashi was on one knee.

"**Demonic Illusion: False Death** "Naruto said

"Naruto you teme" Kakashi shouted

"She was about to get herself killed and beside I gave you an order now go" Naruto said as Kakashi growl and two shadow clone to pick up his team.

"You are going nowhere" the cloak figure said **"Earth Dragon**" the earth dragon came at Kakashi

"**Lave Bullet**" was fired and melt the dragon then the Figure dodges a punch from Kurumu.

""**Getsuga Tenshō" **hit the figure but he turn into some rock as Shizune appeared behind the real one and swing Samehada at him but he put up a Earth wall to block hit but **Samehada** tear through it cutting the figure in half as he turns into rocks.

"**Earth Coffin"** was heard as the figure came out of the ground under Shizune but she jumped out-of-the-way dodging the Jutsu.

With Naruto

"**Fire Ball Jutsu"** Itachi shouted as Naruto dodges his attack.

"You will never save the Kazekage with me fighting you" Itachi as he ran through some hand signs **"Fire Release Fire Bomb"** as a giant Fire Ball came at Naruto who dodge it by jumping into the air as the Jutsu explodes as it touches the ground.

"Then it is a good thing that you are here then" Naruto said as he saw Naruto's eyes

"A new Doujutsu, so that's how he knows" Itachi as he saw Naruto attack.

"**Nova Dragon"** came at Itachi who dodges the attack only to fine Naruto behind him.

"How is he get behind me with me sensing him" Itachi as he block and dodges Naruto's punches.

"How did you get behind me is it the **Fly Thunder God Jutsu?" **Itachi asked as he checks for seals as Naruto vanishes from in front of him.

"Like this" Naruto replied as he pushes **the Red Death** through Itachi's stomach then he fell to the ground and turn into somebody else.

Naruto turn towards his team.

"Stop playing with him" Naruto said

"Fine" Mei said "**Lava Ball"** as the attack came at the Figure.

"**Double Earth Wall**" as Mei Jutsu hit the wall melting both of them when.

"**Sky upper cut**" was heard as Kurumu burst out of the ground under the Figure and deliver the uppercut that sends him into the air.

"My turn" Shizune shouted as she jumps into the air with**Samehada **and cut him in half as he screams out in pain then

"**Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō"** the attack destroy the body completely.

"Wow the power of team Nova is unbelievable" Chiyo

With team Nova

"Who is that?" Mei asked as she looks at the body

"He…" Chiyo started and stopped. "He's Yuura… a Jounin from my village," she informed.

"But if he's from the Sand, what is he doing here in an Akatsuki robe?" Yugao asked.

Unknown cave

"Man that was fast I didn't have to use up much charka like I did on the 4 tail" Deidara said

"That because somebody had already sealed him away already so he did put up a fight like the others" Sasori replied

"I wonder if it was the Super Nova, I heard he fought her at the Chunin exam" Deidara said

"Could be, so why are we still here?" Sasori asked

"Because I want to fight the Super Nova" Deidara replied

"Why, he is not our target?" Sasori asked

"That not the reason I want to fight him, it because I want to show Kuku that I'm stronger than him" Deidara replied

With Team Nova

"That's a 'Five Seal Barrier'," Naruto said as they arrived on the scene.

"How do we break the Seal Tags?" Shizune asked as she looked at Naruto.

"We fist have to find four more Seal Tags and destroy them simultaneously" Naruto replied as he activate his eyes and search for the rest of the Seal Tags.

"Guys let split up Shizune go northeast about 500 metres from here on top of a rock" Naruto then he turn to Yugao.

"Go southeast about 300 metres away from here on a tree trunk rising from a river bed" Naruto said then he turn to Mei.

"Go Northwest about 650 metres away from here struck to a cliff side" Naruto said then he turn to Kurumu.

"The last one is Southeast about 800 metres away from in the centre of a small Grove" Naruto said

"Hai" They all replied as they jumped away as Naruto created a Shadow clone.

"Ready in 3... 2…1" Naruto said as they all pull off the Seal Tags at the same time.

"Girls are you seeing this?" Mei asked

"Hai"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"A trap" Shizune replied

"And it look like me" Yugao said

"Hurry up" Naruto replied as he walk towards the boulder and flick it with his finger and the boulder shattered.

"Let's go Chiyo-san" Naruto said as they enter the cave to seen Sasori, Deidara and a giant clay bird

"So we finally meet Super Nova". Deidara said as he sat on Temari.

"Get away from the Kazekage" Chiyo said as they laugh.

"Yes the very beautiful corpse" the blonde snidely remarked as he rubs his hands on her breast suddenly Deidara was against the wall with Naruto's hands around his throw.

"You will pay for what you did to Temari" Naruto said as he squeezes Deidara Harder.

"Shit he's fast" Deidara and Sasori

"**Katsu****" **and the Deidara explode blowing up Naruto as another Deidara came out of the Clay Bird.

"Art is an explosion!" Deidara said as he started to laugh.

"If you say so" Naruto said as he enters the cave.

"What the hell I just killed you" Deidara shouted as the Giant Clay Bird picks up Temari in his mouth a fly away.

"Hold on until help arrive Chiyo-san" Naruto said as he create a **Shadow Clone** that only has 6% of his Charka then he vanishes.

"Sasori" Chiyo said as she prepares to fight.

"Long time no see Granny I thought you were dead" Sasori replied as he laughed

Chiyo launched a string of kunai that ripped through his robe and revealed more of his body. He taunted them by saying,

"If you plan on opposing me, Chiyo… then I'll just have you my collection." Sasori said as Chiyo glared at him. "I'll start by dragging out your entrails. Then I'll rip your skin off and clean all the blood. Once I treat it so it doesn't decay, I'll stock it with the rest of my collection."

"What should I do?" **Shadow Clone** asked.

"His real body is on the inside," Chiyo proudly answered. "Puppeteers are weak in combat because they're left open to attacks while controlling their puppets. The puppet he is using is one to bypass such a weakness. The puppet becomes like armour and a weapon all at once. I know it well because it's always been Sasori's favourite.", "First things first… We have to take out Hiruko. Once we destroy it, we'll go from there. Since I don't have the strength to do it, I'll be depending on you **Shadow Clone**, with that superhuman strength you got from Tsunade."

"Just don't let me get hit two times"** Shadow Clone **replied

"So you're done already, you know granny I hate to be kept waiting," Sasori warned.

"Yeah yeah just pipe down … you will be dead soon enough," Chiyo replied as she attaches her string to the Shadow Clone and charge at Sasori.

Sasori ripped the cloth from around Hiruko's mouth as poisonous darts flew from it. The two Shinobis rushes into the barrage and dodges all the poison Kunais.

"Die" Sasori shouted as Hiruko's club-like left hand started firing in their direction as more poison Kunais as them. Unlike the first, these Kunais came from different direction making it difficult to dodge them but they did.

"Even the **Shadow Clone **manages to "Sasori.

**The Shadow Clone** charged at him as he swung his tail but **The Shadow Clone** jump over it and attack Sasori who dodges it and hit the Shadow Clone across it face with his tail as **The Shadow Clone **was send flying when**Samehada**, came crashing down on Hiruko's destroying it.

"**Lava Dragon"** came on Hiruko melt it then they saw somebody escaped before the dragon hit

"Are you alright Chiyo-sama/" Yugao asked as she and Kurumu landed

"I'm fine" Chiyo replied as she looks at her grandson.

"What is this…? He… looks the same as he did long ago… It's as if he hasn't aged a day," a perplexed Chiyo thought.

"So you force me to reveal my true form" Sasori said "Shit I'm in trouble"

Sasori pulled a scroll that had 3 written on it and stated, "I'll show you something special. Killing this one for my collection were rather difficult… That's why I like him the best."

With a new puppet revealed, Chiyo was once again puzzled, "That… It couldn't be… That's… the 3rd Kazekage…"

"The 3rd Kazekage body was stolen?" Shizune asked

"It's been over ten years since he disappeared from the village… He was the strongest of the Kazekages. Sasori, you…! You've not only fallen to the level of a mere criminal, but you've betrayed your village and gone after the Kazekage three times…" Chiyo explained,"

"Three times…?" Yugao asked

"It was Orochimaru who killed the 4th Kazekage, Temari's father, but it was this one who guided him. With this time with Temari and now even the 3rd…"

Sasori interrupted her and corrected, "Hey, hey… I wouldn't say I had anything to do with the 4th … It was my subordinate who guided him. Originally I _was _partnered with Orochimaru when he was a part of Akatsuki, so we did many things, but…"

This time Sasori was interrupted by Mei, "You… know about Orochimaru…? Why don't you tell me about him?"

"I'd rather not… Instead, let's get on with it," he answered as he flung his puppet at them.

With Naruto Earlier

Deidara reach high in the air when Naruto appeared out of nowhere and gives him a swift kick that sends him crashing into the ground as Naruto landed on the bird when he heard a crash.

"You teme" Deidara shouted as he got out of the crater "Katsu" as the Giant bird explode and Deidara began to laugh.

"Art is an explosion!"

"You don't say" Naruto said as he landed on the ground with Temari's body in his hand.

"Are you sure you want to stay here and fight me hmmm Super Nova" Deidara said as his hands started to eat some clay behind his back "I hate to admit it but Master Sasori is stronger than me"

"I sure, beside the girls are already back and they are helping Chiyo-sama" Naruto replied.

"Ha ha ha ha ha if you say so" Deidara when hundreds of small spiders started covering Naruto.

I can't believe you fell for that, yeah" Deidara said

"**Shinra Tensei****"**

"**Katsu"** as the Clay spider explode and Deidara began to laugh until the smoke clear and Naruto was still standing with not scratch on him.

"Is that it I seen better art than this" Naruto said as Deidara glared at him and created another Bird to escape as Naruto laid Temari on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu"** Naruto said.

"Who are we facing?" Ryo asked

"Sorry Ryo but I need you to watch Temari for me as I take care of that fool" Naruto said as he pointed to the fleeing Deidara.

"Fine but the next time you summon me you better be surrounded by a few million Shinobis or a few summoning" Ryo said as Naruto vanishes.

**500 metres away**

"Is that the **Flying Thunder God**, no it not if he had place a seal on Deidara he would have appeared behind or in front of him and much closer" said the man with the **Sharingan** "So it's a new Space time Jutsu that his better than Minato's" as he followed them and saw Naruto appeared in front of Deidara again.

**With team Nova **

A wall of puppet arms branched out and like a wave crashed down on the kunoichis.

"**Lava Ball"**

"**Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō" **destroying the puppets

"Bitches" Sasori as he activates a secret compartment in his surviving puppets, Sasori released smog of poisonous gas. As it flooded the area, Kurumu quickly some hand signs.

"**Futon Gale force"** Kurumu shouted as the Jutsu blew away the poison

Before anyone could make a single move, they saw some sand rising.

"**Iron Sand**, it can be changed to any form and weapons to suit the user's need at any given situation. This was the reason its user/creator is considered the strongest Kazekage." Chiyo said

"**Iron Sand wave"** Sasori shouted as a wave of sand came at them.

"**Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō"**

"**Lava Dragon"**

"**Wind Bullet"**

"**Samehada" **Shizune shouted as she threw her sword, the attack cancel out the Iron sand as Samehada destroy the 3rd Kazekage's right hand and came back to take off the head but he dodges it and Samehada flew back into Shizune's hand.

"Shit I outnumbered and out class, I have to think of something" Sasori

"Your puppets are useless. What now?" Mei boasted as Sasori glared at them.

"**Multiple Sand Shrunken"** the 3rd Kazekage puppet said

The shape of the sand was manipulated into large Shrunkens and came at them at high-speed

"**Lava Shield"** Mei shouted as it protect Kurumu and Yugao

To protect herself and Shizune, by using the "father" puppet that she summon to create a chakra shield.

"You alive, old woman," Mei happily teased.

"Yeah just a little soar" Chiyo replied

"You have to try better than that" Kurumu said

Sasori was beginning to become irritated. This was starting to take too long for his tastes his attack were being cancel before it could reach but they couldn't near to him, he wanted to finish things now, Sasori shifted his attack. The sand came together to form a Giant Sword as big and wide as Ryo.

"Now Die" Sasori shouted as the sand Harden.

""Shizune" Mei called as Shizune blocked the Giant Sand with **Samehada **as the Sand hit Shizune's Sword she fell to her knees.

"Hurry up** Samehada-kun" **Shizune said as Samehada absorb the Charka from the Sand Sword then the sand fell on them.

"Damn that was a lot of sand" Kurumu said as she came up out of the sand.

"Cough, cough" Yugao

"We have to get away from the sand now" Chiyo shouted

"Too late **Sand Coffin"** Sasori shouted as the trapping the women in the sand.

"You have put up a good fight but this is where it ends" Sasori laughed "I'll treat your bodies well" as the stand started squeezing them.

"Kurumu now" Mei said when suddenly two Charka arms came up out of the sand under the 3rd Kazekage puppet and crushes it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Sasori shouted as a charka came at him but he dodges it and started removing his robe to reveal what was underneath. From his stomach, a long cable coiled to the ground and on his back were a pair of bladed extremities. In a serious tone and a ghastly expression, he said, "It's been a while since I've had to use myself…"

"I'LL RIP THROUGH YOU AND THEN THE OLD HAG AS WELL!" Sasori yelled. When a Charka arms hold him.

"**Getsuga Tenshō" **hit Sasori as he scream out in pain.

"Yahoo we did it" Kurumu shouted as they walk over to Sasori when they reach over to Sasori only his upper body survive the attack and he was trying to put back his body to together when Charka spike pierces his body.

"Cough it seems that I am defeated" Sasori as he laughs "So I'll reward you, you said you wanted to know about Orochimaru"

"Yes I did" Mei replied

"Go to Tenchi Bridge in the grass village at noon ten days from now, I have a spy with in his organization and I suppose to meet him there" Sasori replied

**With Naruto**

Deidara was on the ground panted this guy was he invincible because ever Jutsu Deidara throws at him he either dodges it or blocks it.

"I want to see you dodge this" Deidara shouted as he started eat some clay **"Clay Dragon**" as the dragon started firing clay all over the place as Naruto dodges them.

"**Katsu**" shouted as they all explode around him as Naruto vanishes and appeared in front of Deidara and shove his hands through Deidara stomach.

"You were saying" Naruto replied as he tries to take his hand out when he realize it was stuck.

"Ha ha ha **Katsu**" Deidara as he turns into clay blowing up Naruto.

"I knew I was stronger than Kuku" Deidara said when somebody slam their fist into his stomach then a upper cut to the chin sends him into the air as Naruto was up there to slam him back down causing a large crater. Naruto walk towards Deidara and pick him up by his throat then reach for one of Deidara's hand.

"So this is the hand that dares to touch my Temari" Naruto said as he broke Deidara left hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhah" Deidara scream out in pain.

"**Kamui"**

"**Multiple Thunder God Kunai**" Naruto heard as he vanishes as the Justu tear through Deidara right hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Deidara scream out in pain again.

**Few minutes earlier and 50 metres away**

"_Kakashi-kun we are not supposed to be here, we'll be in trouble if we get caught" Sakura said_

"_**Shānnarō" **__Kakashi replied as Sakura eyes became light green and her face becoming emotionless._

"_What do you want me to do Master? Sasuke asked_

"_It's nice to see you again__** Inner Sakura, **__thank you Danzo-sama"__ Kakashi_

**Flash back with in a flash back**

"_Sakura as become very stronger under my training Kakashi-san" Danzo said_

"_I can see that" Kakashi replied as he watches Sakura took down two root shinobi._

"_Now finish him" Danzo said_

"_But Danzo-sama we are just training" Sakura replied_

"_Shānnarō, now kill them" Danzo said_

"_Yes Master" Sakura replied as she punches two holes in the ground where the Shinobis heads were._

"_What just happen?" Kakashi asked_

"_That is inner Sakura I discovered her when we did mental training and manage to hypnotize her into doing anything we want" Danzo said as he look at the shock Kakashi " we can activate inner Sakura by our voice only with the key word"_

"_Does she remember anything that Inner Sakura does?" Kakashi asked_

"_No"_

**Flashback with in a flash back end**

"_I want you to Fire you Special Kunai all over the place but leave out one area" Kakashi replied "Then I want you to take Lee and Sai back to the village._

"_Yes Master" Inner Sakura replied_

"_**Kamui" **__Kakashi said__as he reveal is Mangekyo Sharingan then he took a Charka pill_

"_**Multiple Thunder God Kunai**__" Inner Sakura said_

"_**Chidori Trident**__" Kakashi said as he threw the Trident at high speed to the area where Naruto is supposed to land._

**Now **

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhah" Deidara scream out in pain.

"**Kamui"**

"**Multiple Thunder God Kunai**" Naruto heard as he vanishes as the Justu tear through Deidara right hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Deidara scream out in pain again.

Naruto reappeared in the only safe place when a Lighting Trident when through his back.

Cut

**Jay3000: I want more reviews for this chapter and the next chapter will come out faster. I want a name for Naruto new eyes so if anybody have any Name please PM me. For those who can draw I want you to draw Naruto new eyes for me just Pm me for the detail for Naruto's eyes if you are interesting**

**For my next story The Living Force the poll is up and it seems like nobody want to read about Kushina and Naruto back to see how they reach to where they are. The poll will be taken down 2 week after I post this chapter so hurry up and vote if you have not voted as yet.**


	3. Chapter 3 Zenpangan

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (Which is owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto and all the people that help him)**_** OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by **_**Oda and all the people that help him**_** OR BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo**_** and all the people that help him**_** or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything **_

**Jay3000: Happy Independence Day to my fell Jamaican readers as we celebrate Jamaica 51st years of independent and here I am celebrating it with a new chapter of LBPOG and TLF my first double posting.**

_**Everybody**_** thoughts**

**Kurumu talking to Naruto outside of his mind**

**Kurumu talking to Naruto inside of his mind**

**Review corner**

johndoe5574 7/26/13 . chapter 2

Jay3000: don't it will happen soon

Yumi Nakamura Chan and RElarax

Jay3000: thank you and here it is

**johndoe5574**

Jay3000: Lol I think lots of people fell for it and thank I try to but in a lot of twist, humour and etc.

Chapter 3 **Zenpangan **

Last Time on LBPOG

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhah" Deidara scream out in pain._

"_**Kamui"**_

"_**Multiple Thunder God Kunai"**__ Naruto heard as he vanishes as the Justu tear through Deidara right hand._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Deidara scream out in pain again._

_Naruto reappeared in the only safe place when a __**Lighting Trident**__ when through his back._

_Now_

Naruto didn't scream out in pain but Kakashi did as the **Lighting Trident** was through his chest rather than in Naruto's back.

"Foolish Kakashi you think I didn't see" Naruto said as he appeared before Kakashi "I saw you the moment you betray orders and followed me.

"How did you do that I saw my **Trident** go thought your back?" Kakashi asked as he cough up blood.

"Let just say I can create portals just my looking" Naruto replied

"So you can use Kamui?" Kakashi asked as Naruto laugh.

"I won't let this injured kill you Kakashi because I want to kill you myself" Naruto said as he reveals his **Zenpangan (Universal Eyes Jay3000: I hope I'm right)** to Kakashi "I have taken everything away from you, your girl, your porn, now you eye" Naruto said

"I rather destroy it" Kakashi shouted and pull out a kunai to destroy the eye when he scream out in pain as Naruto fingers ripped out his eye.

"_**Ku ku ku Kakashi-kun I been wait for you to come visit me" Orochimaru said as he licks a naked Kakashi all over his body with his long tongue.**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kakashi shouted as he tried to escaped but he was struck to the bed "Somebody save me"**_

"_**No one will help you so sit back and enjoy as I take you virginity" Orochimaru replied as he spread Kakashi's ass cheek.**_

"_**I can't let you do that to my student Orochimaru" Minato shouted**_

"_**Thank god Minato-sensei" Kakashi said then he got cocky "when I'm free I going to shove my Lighting Edge up your ass"**_

"_**What are you talk about Kak-kun I want to be the one to take your virginity" Minato replied as he took his pants off.**_

"_**No I'll be the one" Orochimaru shouted**_

"_**NO ME" Minato shouted**_

"_**NO ME" Orochimaru shouted**_

"_**Wait why don't we do it together" Minato said**_

"_**Ok" Orochimaru said as Kakashi scream out in pain while Minato and Orochimaru were enjoying themselves.**_

**Real world**

"Got to thank Kurenai-chan for teaching me that Jutsu" Naruto said as Kakashi continued to scream.

**Meanwhile In Konoha**

In Konoha, we can find the two "Ice Queens of Konoha" and Hana she had retire her crown when she became Naruto's girlfriend. They were in in their usual hangout spot the dango shop. Kurenai had just come from training ground 3 after a quick training session with her team when she spotted Anko and Hana in the shop talking.

"I can't believe you cut off that guy cock with a dango stick" Hana said as they began to laugh.

"He deserved it, trying to touch me" Anko replied as Kurenai sit beside them.

"What are you girls talking about?" Kurenai asked

"Anko was just telling me about her last mission" Hana replied

"Oh" Kurenai said as she ordered some dango.

'So Hana how Foxy-kun?" Anko asked as Hana blushes.

"W-We h-haven't reach that level as yet" Hana replied

"Why not if it was me I would riding that cock on the first date" Anko replied as she lick her lips

"Anko" Kurenai shouted

"I'm scare, I have never done that before" Hana replied

"I though you and that Genma guy did it" Anko replied

"No we haven't his **Senbon** chewing affected his member" Hana said as she whisper the last word.

"You mean he couldn't get his thing up" Anko shouted as everybody in the shop looked at her "Ouch" as Kurenai hit her in the head.

"Not so loud Anko-chan" Kurenai replied as Anko rub the spot where she got hit.

"Sorry but he was bragging about how he made you cum 5 times before he insert his cock" Anko replied

"He said that" a shock Hana replied

"Even I heard of it" Kurenai said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hana asked

"Because we were waiting on you to tell us" Kurenai said as their food arrive.

"Nai-chan when are you going to tell foxy-kun that you have feelings for him" Anko replied with a dango in her mouth

"I not ready yet" Kurenai replied

"But you been to all the meetings" Hana replied as Kurenai blushes.

"What meeting?" Anko asked

"Sorry Anko-chan but I have said too much already, if you want to know more you have to asked Tsunade or Kushina" Hana replied

"I know but I'm scared that he won't like me" Kurenai said as she held her head down.

"Why would you think that?" Hana asked

"Because I'm a whore and no one will want me" Kurenai replied as tears began to flow.

"Who would say that to you" Anko shouted

'I have been receive several letters from random Shinobis and I heard people talking about me as I pass them" Kurenai replied

"I bet it was that teme Asuma that putting people up to this" Hana said

"The next time I see him I cut off his balls with a Dango stick" Anko replied.

"Nai-chan Naruto don't care about that if he knows you love him" Hana said

"Fine I'll tell him when he returns" Kurenai replied when suddenly Anko threw a dango stick into the man _**crotch**_ as he scream out in pain.

"Anko-chan, is that really necessary?" Kurenai asked. Anko shrugged.

"The guy has been look under my skirt the entire time I have been here" Anko said as they all look at the extra short skirt that she was wearing.

"But did you have to throw it at his crotch; he man maybe never be ale to have children?"." Kurenai replied.

"He was looking under yours too" Anko replied

"That teme you should have cut it off" Kurenai shouted as Hana giggled as she took a sip of her sake while Anko was laugh her ass off.

"Kurenai-chan, Asuma at 12 o clock" Hana said. Kurenai sighed heavily.

"Hey Kurenai-chan How are you?" Asuma asked. Kurenai's face remained impassive.

"Leave me alone, I don't have anything to say to you" She replied as Anko and Hana prepare themselves in case Asuma try to do something

"Come on Kur-chan how many time do I have to say I'm sorry?" Asuma said

"You could say it a million times and I would never forgive you" Kurenai replied.

"Come Kur-chan I love you, please forgive me" Asuma shouted as everybody turn around and looked at them.

"Asuma, you are making a scene. I suggest you stop now and go home" Kurenai replied

"But you still love me" Asuma shouted again

"I use to until you cheat on me, now I'm with someone else" Kurenai replied

"What guy would want you after the rumour I spread about you" Asuma shouted

"So you are the reason I been getting those letters" Kurenai said coldly and about to attack him when she came to her senses and walk away when.

"You teme I kill you" Anko shouted and attack Asuma when Hana stop her.

"Stop Anko you remember what happen to you the last time you attack him" Hana said as she held on to a furious Anko.

"She right Anko let's go" Kurenai said as Kurenai made two steps. Her arm was forcefully tugged by someone. She looked down and saw Asuma's arm tightly gripping her. Kurenai began releasing her killing intent.

"Let. Go." She said coldly.

"No! Not until you love me again!" Asuma yelled. Kurenai dug into her pouch and brought a kunai up. Anko closed in and held a kunai to Asuma's cheek while Hana held her claw to his neck.

"Anko now we can attack him but don't kill him" Hana said as they beat the crap out of him when suddenly two Anbu appeared and took away Asuma bloody body.

**With Naruto**

"I'll kill you demon" Kakashi shouted clutching his bleeding eye.

"Ku ku you are no threat to me Goat" Naruto replied as he pulled Red Death.

"You knew?" a shock Kakashi asked

"Of course I knew, you tried to kill me so many times but because of the Third and Danzo you got away with it" Naruto replied as he pushes his hand into Kakashi's injured chest "You're one of the reason why my mother was in a coma.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Kakashi scream out in pain

"But since I killed him you have no one to save you know except Danzo who I will kill in time" Naruto said as he squeeze hander.

"AHAHAHAHAAH you teme I knew Orochimaru wasn't the one to kill the third" Kakashi said

"Ku ku it was fun too" Naruto replied as he swing down his sword when Kakashi dodges and Shove a **Chidori** in Naruto face but Naruto face turn into a portal and Kakashi's attack when through it and appeared from a portal out of Naruto stomach and into Kakashi.

"Teme" Kakashi said as he fall to the ground.

"Say hello to the third and the fourth for me" Naruto said as he cut off Kakashi's head with his sword on Kakashi's way to the ground.

**Konoha Hospital**

Rin was training with her master when she dodges a punch that destroy the ground in front of her when suddenly tears began to flow from her eyes then she was hit but a boulder which knock her out

5 minutes later

"W-What happen?" Rin asked

"You got distracted" The person said as she heals Rin

"Sorry Tsunade-sensei" Rin replied with tears in her eyes

"Don't worry about, but why are you crying?" Tsunade asked

"I don't know I just like something bad happen to somebody I know" Rin replied

**With Naruto**

Naruto had just sealed away Kakaashi's body when the Girls and Chiyo arrive.

"Naruto-kun" They shouted as they tackle him to the ground.

"I miss you girls" Naruto replied as they started kissing him

"Oh young love" Chiyo then she remember the Kazekage "I hate to interrupt but where is Temari-sama?"

"Oh she being guarded by Ryo" Naruto replied as the women let him up "Follow me" as he jump off and they follow him until they saw his massive summoning animal.

"I'm back Ryo" Naruto said

"What took you so long Naruto?" Ryo asked

"Had to take care of One eye" Naruto said as the women eyes widen except Chiyo

"So you finally did it, I want you to show me later" Ryo replied as he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto what about the Council" Mei asked

"I have it covered" Naruto replied

"Kazekage" Chiyo shouted as she ran over to the body

"She dead" Naruto said as tears began to flow from his eyes as the women hug him.

"It seem like Sasori-sempai is dead and I can see why he never stood a chance" Said Deidara, surprising everyone as he stood in a clearing between trees, with some clay in his mouth chew it like gum. His entire body was a mess as blood still leaking from his missing and broken hand, all courtesy of Naruto and Kakashi's Jutsu. He was panting like crazy and only had chakra for one last technique.

"You will never get away with what you did to me Super Nova" Deidara shouted

"Shit Naruto you really did a number on him" Mei said

"It was easy" Naruto replied

"Easy I'll show you easy" Deidara replied as he chew it a couple more times, before swallowing it whole, confusing them for a moment. Naruto activates his **Zenpangan** he could see his opponent was focusing all his chakra to one single spot inside his stomach. As the other watch in fear as Deidara inflate a like a balloon and everyone knew what happened when you pumped too much air inside a balloon.

"**Suicide Bombing**" As the chakra became too unstable, the man exploded.

"Shit" Naruto shouted they were too close and no one would be able to get away from the blast in time.

"I never use this Justu on anything this big or powerful before but I have to try or we will all die" Naruto as he activates his **Zenpangan**.

"**toransupooto**" as a portal appeared in front of them and absorb the blast.

**Unknown base Red Dawn (The one that Itachi took BC Naruto)**

In the upper level of the base Hidan was in the base taking a shit when the explosions sending him flying off the toilet and blow him up.

"What the hell in Jashin name was that" Hidan shouted as he put himself back together.

**With Naruto**

"Wow that was close" Yugao said

"If it wasn't for Ruto-kun Jutsu we would have die" Shizune said

"Yeah thank you Naruto-kun" Kurumu said as she kisses him followed by the rest of the women.

"Wow such power, and I thought Itachi was a monster this kid is on a level my himself" Chiyo

"Now what should we do about Temari?" Mei asked

"I can save her" Chiyo replied

"How can you save her?" Yugao asked

"There is one Jutsu I can still use" Chiyo replied as she put her hands on Temari

"You don't mean One's Own Life Reincarnation" Shizune shouted

"I see you know of that Jutsu" Chiyo replied

"Of course Tsunade told me all about" Shizune replied

"Even I have heard of that Jutsu" Mei said

"What does the Jutsu do?" Yugao asked

"This reincarnation technique was developed in Sunagakure by the Puppet Brigade. The user, giving their life force to the target, uses all their chakra as an intermediary." Shizune said

"You can't do that" Yugao replied

"Why not I'm the reason all of this happen, I'm the one who seal the Old Tail into her" Chiyo replied which shock everybody "So it's my duty to give her back her life" as she started the Jutsu and her hand glow blue.

"The village Shinobis are coming" Naruto said and in a few minutes they were there.

When Temari woke up, the entire sand ninja's that came where extremely happy.

"What happen?" Temari asked as Garareena and Kankuro tackle and started to cry.

'Temari-chan I glad you are alright" Garareena shouted

"Thank you Naruto" Kankuro shouted

"Naruto-kun is here?" Temari asked as her family let her up.

"I'm here Tem-chan" Naruto replied

"You came to save me" Temari said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I d….." Naruto did get to finish as Temari tackle and started to kiss him as the men glared at Naruto for kissing their Kazekage and the women glare at Temari for kiss their Naruto.

"Cough, cough" the Shinobis cough

"Oh" Temari said as she releases Naruto's lip and blushes.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Temari said

"You're welcome Tem-chan" Naruto replied

"Chiyo-sama" Garareena shouted as she ran over to the old woman who was on the ground.

"She's dead" Mei said

"She the forbidden jutsu One's Own Life Reincarnation to bring Temari-chan back to life" Shizune said as everybody who knew about the jutsu then they started to cry.

Temari walks over to the down Chiyo and uses her hand to close Chiyo's eyes.

"Thank you Chiyo-sama for saving my life" Temari said as tears flow from her eyes,

**Later**

**Chiyo funeral**

Chiyo's funeral was very big as all of Suna was there to put her to rest, talk about the goods thing and all things Chiyo had accomplish in her life time.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" the Elder said as they lower her into the ground as Temari watch on in the arms of Naruto.

**2 days later**

Suna was keeping a festival to celebrate the save return of their Kazekage and the Shinobis who brought her back to them.

Temari had Naruto for the day and she loved it they had to wear a **Henge** to get around, they when on rides and eat cotton candy, now they were passing a shooting range.

"Could you win me a prize Naruto-kun?" Temari asked

"Sure just pick the prize you want" Naruto replied

"I want the big one" Temari said point to the big teddy bear that had on a supernova outfit and Naruto hair style.

"Step up and win a prize by showing off your shooting skills" The man shouted

"How do you win the Big Bear?" Naruto asked

"You have to be blind folded while doing a one hand stand" The man replied with a smirk on his face "I'm glad I just came up with that one because This guy looks loaded and by the look on his girlfriend face she won't let him stop until he won her a prize"

Naruto followed the man instruction and shoot the target on his first try; it almost gave the man a heart attack.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for winning me a prize" Temari said as she kisses him then they started to make out when a voice interrupt them.

"Could you please help Naruto?" Kankuro shouted

"Dude I'm on a date" Naruto replied

"Please Naruto the guy who was supposed to be helping me should have been here an hour ago and he's not here, you are my only hope" Kankuro begged as he started kissing Naruto and Temari feet.

"You sicken me" Temari replied then turn to Naruto "Help this fool, before I crush him with my sand"

"Are you sure/" Naruto asked

"Yes I am" Temari

"Ok so what can I do to help you?" Naruto asked

"I want you to Manage the Kissing Booth" Kankuro said as he drags Naruto away.

"WHAT" Temari shouted as she chase after them.

**Kissing booth**

For the pass 30 minutes Naruto has been kissing some of the most beautiful women in Suna and the line was still growing as Temari beat the crap out of Kankuro for every women that Naruto kisses.

"Matsuri I told you we should have run faster" Yukata shouted in the middle of the line

"I sorry I did know that the civilians could run that fast" Matsuri replied

"If I don't give to kiss Naruto-kun then I'm blaming you" Yukata said

**30 minutes later**

Yukata and Matsuri was second in line to kiss Naruto when.

"Sorry kadies but I have to go now" Naruto said before he grab Temari and vanishes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yukata shouted.

"Ku ku ku I knew my plan would work if I wanted to kiss all the hot girls now that Naruto is got" Kankuro as he walk over to the booth and lean on the counter "Don't you fear the love doctor is here" with his eyes close waiting for the kiss.

"I coming Sonny I just have to take out my dentures first" The woman replied.

"What the hell" Kankuro shouted as he open his eyes and saw a woman that was older than Chiyo in front of him as she grabs his face and drags him in her lips.

**With Naruto and Temari**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" was heard throughout the festival.

"Did you hear something?' Temari asked

"Nope, must have been the wind" Naruto replied as they continue to walk when they heard voices.

"I knew I shouldn't have listen to you" Yukata shouted

"For the last time I'm sorry" Matsuri replied

"That sound like my students Yukata and Matsuri" Temari said as they continue to watch them.

"I should be on cloud nine about now or be his girlfriend" Yukata said

"I know, first part his true but the second part will only happen in your dreams" Matsuri replied.

"Could go and fulfill their fantasy Naruto-kun?" Temari asked

"Sure why not" Naruto replied as he vanishes.

"Damn I just wanted one kiss, is it too much too asked for" they both shouted into the sky.

"No it's not" Naruto replied as he appeared in front of them.

"Naruto-kun" They said.

"Yep that's me" Naruto replied as he walks up to the shock Yukata and kisses her on her lips.

"Oh my god Naruto-kun Aka the super Nova is kissing me" Yukata as she wraps her hands then legs around him as she deepen the kiss for a while until they break apart.

"Wow the best kiss ever" Yukata said before she fainted and Naruto lay her on the bench.

"What about me?" Matsuri asked as Naruto captured her lips with his as she wraps her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss then they broke apart.

"Wow" Matsuri said before she fainted too and Naruto caught her and laid her on the bench beside her friend as Temari arrive.

"Why did tell me to kiss them?" Naruto asked as he created two Shadows to watch over them as they sleep.

"They have been lacking confidence lately so I wanted to give them some" Temari replied

**Later Kazekage Mansion (Temari' Room)**

"Thank you for giving me the best day ever" Temari said as she took off her blouse and skirt "Know I'll give you the best day every" as she started kissing Naruto then pushes him on the bed and straddle him and deepen the kiss as Naruto ran his hands all over her body

"Crash"

"Temari please hide me" Kankuro shouted as he burst through the door and hid under the bed

"Kankuro you teme I'm into the middle of something" Temari shouted as her sand caught Kankuro and threw him throw the window and cause a loud crash that woke up the entire house.

"Are you alright Kazekage-sama" The Anbu shouted as they burst into the Kazekage room.

"GET OUT" Temari shouted

**The next Day**

"You're all leaving, already?" Kankuro asked. He looked at team Nova

"Yes we have to" Shizune replied

"Sasori provided us with some information on Orochimaru that Tsunade-sama would want to know about right away." Yugao said

"Then were Naruto Uzumaki?" Kankuro asked as they look around for Naruto.

"He was just right here" Mei replied

"Where is my sister?" Garareena asked

"I saw them heading for the Kazekage mansion." Kurumu replied

"We have to go there then" Kankuro replied when Garareena stop him.

"If you interrupt them Temari will buried you alive" Garareena said as Kankuro stopped "You remember what happen the last time you interrupt them".

**Kazekage Mansion Temari bedroom**

LEMON ALERT

Temari moaned into the kiss when she felt his tongue slide against hers as it traced the insides of her mouth. Tearing off his clothes to expose his muscular chest she ran her fingertips over his skin causing him to shiver in pleasure.

She yelped when he pushed her upright so she was straddling his waist, his hardness pressing at her crotch. Naruto lifted her top up but stopped half way so her face was covered from her nose upwards and her arms held above her head, exposing her firm DD-cups and their light pink nipples. He trailed kisses along her jaw line and down the right of her neck, licking her collar-bone tenderly before continuing to trail kisses between her firm breasts and down her stomach. When he reached her belly button he paused to dip his tong in it a few time, making her squirm in pleasure, before he moved his head back up and captured her left nipple in his mouth. He brought a hand up to caress the other fleshy mound, rolling his thumb over the nipple.

With his other hand he unbuttoned her pants and slipped his fingers into her black panties sensually stroking her nether lips. Temari screamed out in pleasure from the new sensation.

Temari pushed Naruto back and undid his pants and boxers. She gasped when his tool sprung free. She leaned forwards and placed her lips at the tip before sucking on it as if it were a straw. She moaned loudly as she tasted the delicious gooey, slightly salty substance. Trying to coax more out she wrapped her hand around Naruto's member and started to pump up and down vigorously. While slipped the head into her mouth, moaning as her other hand rubbed her dripping pussy lips.

"Temari -chan," He groaned though gritted teeth as he held on with all his might,

"I-I'm cu-Cumming! Gaah!"

Temari let out muffled moans as Naruto's member crashed into her mouth and her breasts smothered his length well enough to keep him stimulated. Naruto squeezed her orbs of flesh on his length and enjoyed the warm feeling Temari mouth gave his erection.

Naruto began to tweak Temari heaving nipples and she released a muffled moan at this. Despite the heavy amount of jiggling her breasts were doing, Temari held her breasts Naruto's hilt and rubbed them together.

Naruto played with Temari hard tits and began to pull them up. He held them up for a while before finally releasing them and adding to the jiggling her breasts were doing.

Naruto's length was jerked off by Temari bosom and she continued to work her mouth on it. Naruto groaned as he felt his orgasm coming and Temari was also aware of this from the vibrations Naruto's cock was emitting.

He let go of Temari nipples and smothered what he could fit in his hands of her breasts. Naruto massaged his throbbing manhood with Temari mounds and her nipples rubbed the veins of it.

Naruto growled as he unleashed his come into Temari's mouth and she let his cum fill her mouth. After a while, Temari gulped it down her throat and she opened her mouth for Naruto to remove his length.

He got off Temari before gripping her rear to place her on all fours and his cock loomed near her pussy. Temari looked back in time to see Naruto's erection enter her womanhood and snap her inner barrier apart.

She moaned loudly at this and her blush became deeper as Naruto began to enter her tightness.

"He's so big!" Temari as Naruto's swollen manhood inside body.

Temari looked back at him. "Naruto try not to be rough." She said.

"Anything for you Tem-chan" Naruto replied

Temari nodded and got ready as Naruto took hold of his cock and slowly moved forward, he made it to the outer folds and he slowly pushed his cock in and the sensations were enough to floor him. It was like he was entering a brand new world of sensations as he slowly pushed his cock past Temari's soaking wet outer folds…

"Yessss…..deeper Naruto-kun…" Temari said

Naruto was finally able to bury himself deeply into Temari's wet pussy….he shouted out his pleasure at the sensations that flooded his body and Temari heard that and she smiled warmly as she was also blushing due to the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her own senses..

"Go on Naruto-kun…" Temari said

Naruto pushed back in…making Temari moan out loudly as he began to pick up the pace and slowly pushed in and out of Temari's wet and throbbing pussy and the blonde was also enjoying the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her body at this moment and time.

"Yes Naruto-kun that's it faster! Harder! Deeper!" Temari shouted

"Temari -chan you feel so hot and tight" Naruto replied

The two lovers were enjoying the pleasure and bliss that was filling their bodies at the moment as Naruto began to pick up the pace Naruto's actions were quick to affect Temari as her pleasure centres were now being touched in very powerful and delicious ways at this moment and the blonde was more than willing to reveal how much she was enjoying the sensations as Naruto continued to move his cock in and out of her hot, willing, wet, tight and soft and fluffy pussy.

"Oh yes….right there Naruto-kun! This is glorious!" Temari shouted

The blonde was further pleasured by Naruto as he once more licked and sucked on her large, soft, firm, and well-formed breasts and the nipples further increase the pleasure being felt by the blonde, as the two finally reached their release point. Temari came fast and hard….and Naruto came at the very same time…making both blonde lovers scream out in absolute bliss.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Temari -CHAN!"

The blonde Kazekage couldn't help but feel her body being filled to the brim as she felt Naruto's hot, and thick cum fill her pussy ….it was something she had not felt in a very long time and she was very much in joy for it as she felt Naruto's cum fill the areas of her body and made her feel more alive than she had ever been at this moment and time and it was good to her. She held Naruto tightly as she felt more of his cum fill her and her orgasm was almost over as the pleasure flooded her very senses and she wanted to remember this down to the very core of both her soul and her bones.

**LEMON END**

**-Unknown cavern, unknown location-**

"So Deidara what happen to you and where is Sasori?" asked the man from behind is desk

"He didn't make Leader-sama." Deidara replied as he told the leader what happen.

"Shit the Kyuubi is strong, I don't know if I can beat him" Pein "I see, get yourself fix then you will be introduced to your new partner"

"Hai Leader-sama" Deidara replied as he left.

Then a woman with blue hair and a white flower in her hair appeared next to the leader.

"Konan." said Pein "Do you know where Kakuzu and Hidan are?"

"Yes, they are tracking the Nibi, so far they didn't find her but they said that once they do they will report." Konan responded

"Good, and Zetsu?" Pein asked

"He is looking for the Sanbi." Konan replied

"And where is Tobi then?" Pein asked

"Tobi is around the base, doing who knows what." Konan replied "I don't trust him"

"Whatever" Pein replied as he glared at her "Do you know where Itachi and K are?"

"From what I know they are in the Grass Country somewhere trying to think of a way to capture the Kyuubi." Konan replied

"Excellent." said the leader. "When Deidara returns I want you to introduce him to his new partner."

"Yes leader." said Konan, she bowed and left.

**Konoha**

**Tsunade Office**

"And that what happen" Mei said

'I see I have to inform the council about this before we take action" Tsunade replied then she turn to Naruto. "What the hell is in this scroll you gave me?"

"Just open it" Naruto replied as Tsunade open the scroll.

"Poof"

"KYAAAAAAAA" Tsunade and the girls scream as the dead Kakashi body came out " what the hell Naruto"

"Ruto-kun did he attack you again" Shizune asked

"Oh my God Naruto what have you done?" a shock Tsunade asked

"The teme attack me when I was fighting Deidara, he was supposed to be heading back to Konoha" Naruto replied

"I know but you have all people know that the civilian council and the elders favour Kakashi more than you" Tsunade replied

"You need to put them in their places, the civilian council have no say in Shinobi business and the Elder are you adviser you are the leader not them" Naruto replied

"You are right but shit Naruto couldn't you have just beat the crap out of him" Tsunade replied with a chuckle.

"Nope he got on my last nerves" Naruto replied

"Ok so what happen to his **Sharingan**?" Tsunade asked

"I have it store in a safe place" Naruto replied

"Why didn't you destroy it?" Tsunade asked

"I don't I just have a feeling that it will come in handy one day" Naruto replied as he walk over to Tsunade and kiss her on her lips "Good night Tsu-chan" as he walks out.

"Maybe for you, I have lots of paper work thanks to you" Tsunade muttered

"I'll come back in a few hours to help you" Naruto said as Tsunade blushes.

**The next day**

**Uzumaki mansion**

"Why did you call us here Naruto-kun?" Yoshino asked

"I want to know also" Mikoto said

"And who is she?" Hitomi asked as they saw Naruto with a female figure beside him.

"You will all found out when Kushina-chan and Tsu-chan arrive" Naruto replied

"Damn Naruto I was taking my beauty nap after you kept me up all night long" Tsunade said with a blush on her face.

"You weren't complaining last night" Naruto replied

"Cough" the figure as she pokes Naruto in his back.

"Oh you can take it off now" Naruto said as the figure took off the mask.

"Guren" Tsunade shouted and ready to attack her when Naruto stopped her.

"She my spy within the sound village" Naruto said as Tsunade calm down "She found a letter that Shikamaru wrote to Orochimaru while he was in the village"

"Can I read it?" Yoshino asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sure" Guren replied as she gave Yoshino the letter.

_Dear Orochimaru_

_I have decided to accept you offer for power so that I can kill Naruto Uzumaki that your apprentice Kabuto told he about, I told my best friend Sasuke about your offer and he decided to abandon the village with me but he wants to finish his training with Jiraiya-sama first who will be taken him on a two year trip. I will be coming to you first so send somebody for me. Sasuke and I will be putting on a fake fight to fool the leaf Shinobi if they are watching._

_Signed_

_Shikamaru Nara_

"Damn you Shikamaru I thought you were smarter than that" Yoshino said with tears in her eyes she all hope that somebody was controlling her son but she found out it was all Shikamaru's idea.

"So the **curse seal** wasn't controlling you after all Sasuke" Mikoto said with tears in her eyes.

"I sorry you guys it's all my fault" Naruto said

"No it not" Mikoto and Yoshino shouted

"I have told Shikamaru over and over that I was the one that kill his father but he won't believe me" Yoshino shouted as she hugs Naruto "Danzo's the one to blame"

"Is there anything you can tell us about Orochimaru Guren?" Tsunade asked

"He planning to ambush Sasori when he goes to Tenchi bridge" Guren replied which shock everybody.

"He knows about Sasori's spy?' Naruto asked

"Yes he knew the minute spy was under Sasori's control" Guren replied

"So who is this spy?" Kushina asked

"It is Kabuto" Guren replied

"Is Sasuke and Shikamaru going to be their" Yoshino asked

"Yes they are going to be their" Guren replied

"No you two can't go on the mission" Tsunade said before the two could asked

"Why can't we go on the mission" Mikoto and Yoshino shouted.

"You two are too emotional when it comes to your sons, they will not hesitate to kill you because you are in a relationship with Naruto but you guys will" Tsunade replied as Mikoto and Yoshino open their mouth to say something.

"She right, I don't know if I would have the heart to kill my child" Hitomi said as Mikoto and Yoshino close their mouth and turn to Naruto.

"I want you to go on the mission and do what you feel is right" Yoshino said

"But what if I killed them?" Naruto asked

"Then we will understand" Mikoto replied when somebody appeared

"What are you doing here Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked

"It's about the civilian council and the Elders" Ayame replied

"What about them?" Tsunade asked

"My dad told me they are up to something" Ayame replied

"Is it about what happen to Kakashi?" Naruto asked

"Yes, they want to banish you" Ayame replied

"They can't do that" Hitomi shouted

End

The poll is close for my story the Living Force

**Should I continue with the story or should I write about Naruto and Kushina back story first**

1

continue with the story

34 » 61%

2

write about Naruto and Kushina back story first

21 » 38%

Unique Voters:

55


	4. Chapter 4 Tenchi Bridge

**Hitomi:**Jay3000-sama don't own Naruto (Which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by Oda and all the people who help him BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo and all the people who help him OR Fairytail which is owned by Hiro Mashimaand all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything

Jay3000: First I would like to give a shout out to tunaicen, wish I had more fans like you who show that much interest in my story. sometime I wonder if female reads my stories.

sand2d23

Jay3000: I glad that you like it and yes I plan to continue

Guest 8/6/13 . noctus, chapter 3, naruto saiyan00, R-king 93,

Guest 8/5/13 and god of lightning mark 2

Jay3000: that for your support and here it is.

johndoe5574

Jay3000: Because 1. I doubt if anybody would believe that the great Naruto would be taken down by just anybody especially Danzo who would already have is suspension after getting his information for Sakura.

2. I wanted to show the shift in power in Konoha.

Review Corner End

**Writing Studio**

Jay3000: Damn this place is dark (As he turns on the light)

Everybody: SUPRISE

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear (Jay3000)  
Happy Birthday to You.

Make the good lord bless you,  
Make the good lord bless you  
Make the good lord bless you  
Happy Birthday to You.  
How old are you now?

Jay3000: 22  
How old are you now?

Jay3000: 22  
How old, How old now  
Jay3000: 22

How old are you now?

Happy birthday too you

Jay3000: How did you guys remember?

Naruto: You wrote it on our script in big bold letters

Jay3000: Whatever let the party begins. (As the party begins)

**Chapter 4 Tenchi Bridge**

_Last time_

"_I want you to go on the mission and do what you feel is right" Yoshino said_

"_But what if I killed them?" Naruto asked_

"_Then we will understand" Mikoto replied when somebody appeared_

"_What are you doing here Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked_

"_It's about the civilian council and the Elders" Ayame replied_

"_What about them?" Tsunade asked_

"_My dad told me they are up to something" Ayame replied_

"_Is it about what happen to Kakashi?" Naruto asked_

"_Yes, they want to banish you" Ayame replied_

"_They can't do that" Hitomi shouted_

_Now_

**5 days before the mission**

"Hokage-sama." Yugao said as she and Rena appeared in the room.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It has started already." Rena said.

"What already" Tsunade shouted "Who is present?"

"The elders and the civilian councils are already there. And at the moment Inoichi and Chōza of the Shinobi council and Naruto isn't there." Rena replied.

"Yugao Inform Kushina and the rest of members of the shinobi council that you can." she ordered. "Rena fined Naruto"

**Council Meeting**

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade growled as she walked over to her seat.

"It concerns the Kazekage retrieval mission." Danzo said smoothly "While the mission was a success, one of our best Shinobi died in a questionable manner."

"Questionable? Since when was it the council's job to cross examines every single mission that Konoha shinobi take?" Tsunade asked.

"When one of our élite Shinobis dies without a valid reason." Danzo retorted

"It was a valid reason he attack another Shinobi" Tsunade replied

"So you say" Danzo replied when Naruto arrive.

"Uzumaki Naruto do you know why you have been called here" Danzo said

"Who are you again" Naruto as he clean out his finger nail with a Senbon.

"Show respect for a councilman boy" Shouted a councilman

"You say something" Naruto replied as the man glared at him and about to shout again.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are here because it comes to our attention that you were the one that Killed Kakashi?" Tsunade said

"Oh Yes you are right I did killed him" Naruto replied which cause an uproar in the meeting.

"Execute him he admitted it"

"I knew you kill him you demon" Shouted councilman Yoshi when suddenly his head fell to the ground and everybody turn around to see Kushina sheathing her Katana.

"The Law is still in place" Kushina replied as she and the rest of the Shinobi council arrive

"Oh shit" Councilmen/women

"So you admitted that you are guilty Uzumaki" Danzo said

"I never said I was guilty I just said that I killed him" Naruto replied

"That's the same thing" the councilmen/women shouted

"No you fools" Naruto replied which cause then to shout even louder.

"SHUT UP" Tsunade shouted as they all become quite "Now explain yourself Uzumaki"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, I killed Kakashi because he attacks me during the mission in Suna when I was fighting a Member of Red Dawn" Naruto replied

"That a lie"

"Kakashi-sama would never attack you"

"I SAID SHUT UP" Tsunade shouted.

"Do you have any wittiness Uzumaki-san" Danzo asked "Got you now"

"No I don't have any witness" Naruto replied

"Then why should we believe anything you have to say" Danzo said

"I have my memories of the events that I will let a Yamanaka go through it if you want" Naruto replied

"I'll agree to that only if I can Choose the Yamanaka" Danzo replied

"Sure whatever" Naruto replied

"Ku ku yes now I will see all your secret" Danzo "I choose Uub Yamanaka"

"I'll send for him right away" Inoichi said

**5 minutes later**

"We want you to look through Uzumaki-san memory of his last mission Uub-san" Danzo said

"Hai Danzo-sama" Uub replied as he walks over to Naruto "Are you ready Uzumaki-san?"

"Yep" Naruto replied

"**Memory Transfer no jutsu"** Uub said as he enter Naruto mindscape.

3 minutes later

"I'm finish" Uub replied

"Now show us what happen" Tsunade said

"Hai Hokage-sama" Uub replied "**Movie no Jutsu**" as his eyes light up like a projector as show them what happen.

**On screen**

_A Trident went through Naruto back and Kakashi screams out in pain._

"_Why did you attack me Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he ran over to Kakashi._

"_Don't touch me you demon" Kakashi yelled as he pushes Naruto away._

"_But you need help" Naruto replied with a worried look on his face._

"_I said get away" Kakashi shouted as he attacks Naruto who dodges his attack "I should have killed you all those years ago._

"_But you are my father's student why would you try to killed me" Naruto replied with tears in his eyes._

"_You are the biggest mistake Minato ever make" Kakashi shouted as continued to beat the crap out of Naruto._

"_Kakashi what did I ever do to you" Naruto replied with tears and snot all over his face._

"_You stole what's supposed to be mind" Kakashi shouted as he hit Naruto across his face "He was going to give her to me to have fun with"_

"_Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked with blood pouring out of his mouth._

"_That bitch Kushina Uzumaki" Kakashi roared as Naruto attack but Kakashi dodges it and Shove a Chidori through Naruto head only for it to appear through Kakashi' stomach._

"_This for call my mother a bitch" Naruto shouted as he cut Kakashi head off his body._

The end

Tsunade, Mikoto, Kushina, Yoshino, Hitomi, Rena and Yugao was all laughing on the inside because the Civilian Council was actually buying into the crap they were seeing because they would cheer every time Kakashi hit Naruto.

"Naruto you are an evil genius" They though

"I should have known" Danzo.

"Has you can see it was self-defence" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Before we vote what was that Jutsu you used" Danzo asked

"Oh that a new jutsu I come up with, it allows me to create Portals" Naruto replied.

"I need to know more about that Jutsu so I can counter it" Danzo

"How does it work Uzumaki-san?" Chozua asked

"Sorry clan secret" Naruto replied and the council was ready to scream at him but Danzo stopped them.

"Uzumaki-san where is Kakashi's Sharingan?" Danzo asked

'Oh that thing I gave it to Tsunade-sama" Naruto replied

"Oh yes here it is" Tsunade said as she tool the jar on the sleeve with the Sharingan eye floating in it.

"Tsunade what are you going to do with it?" Inoichi asked

"I'll give it to the Uchiha leader" Tsunade replied.

"But Hokage-sama I don't want it because I don't think I can keep it safe" Mikoto replied

"I will keep it safe for you" Danzo said quickly but Mikoto ignore him.

"Naruto-kun will you keep it safe for me" Mikoto asked

"Sure anything for you Mik-chan" Naruto replied

"Huh you were saying something Danzo-sama?" Mikoto asked as Danzo glare at her.

"Let the voting begin to find out Uzumaki-san fate and if he's found guilty he will be banish" Danzo smiled "All in favour that he's guilty?" he paused long enough to see all the elders and civilians raise their hands, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Chozua Akimichi, raising their slowly.

"All against" Danzo asked as, walked in, Mikoto, Yoshino, Hitomi, Kushina, Tsume and Tenchi raising their hands against, as did Tsunade.

"It seems like the majority wins, you have 6 seconds to leave the country or you will be killed on site" Danzo replied when Tsunade started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" A councilman asked

"You civilians actually think that you votes counted when it comes to Shinobi business" Tsunade replied

"How dare you we have a right to vote it our village" Shouted another Council

"Yes when it civilian affairs" Tsunade replied

"You bitch how dare you if it was the third our vote would have mattered" Councilman Sokka shouted when Tsunade appeared before him.

"Then why don't you join him" Tsunade shouted.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sokka shouted as he was send flying by Air Tsunade.

"Anybody else agree with him?" Tsunade asked as every shake their heads "Now get out" as they all rush out of the place. "Let's vote again"

"Guilty" Inoichi Yamanaka, and Chozua Akimichi and the three elder raise their hands,

"Not guilty" Mikoto, Yoshino, Hitomi, Kushina, Tsume and Tsunade raising their hands.

"Majority wins Naruto Uzumaki you are free to go" Tsunade replied

"wait he may be free of those charge but he will still be punished for shows that bogus Memory" Danzo said

"Fine what is the punishment" Naruto asked

"You are band from the Tenchi bridge mission" Danzo said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine' Naruto and Tsunade said together shocking Danzo.

"Something is not right here" Danzo

"Meeting Adjourn" Tsunade said

**3 day before the mission**

"You needed to see me about something, Hokage-sama?" asked the masked ninja.

"I need you to be the leader of Team Kakashi that will be renaming soon" Tsunade replied.

"Replace _the_ Kakashi-sempai? But for what reason," replied the masked ninja.

"Kakashi died during the mission to Suna" Tsunade replied

"How? Kakashi-sempai is the strongest shinobi I know of so who could have killed him" The masked man said as Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Great a Kakashi fan boy no wonder the Council wanted him to replace Kakashi" Tsunade "Sorry but that is classified for now"

"Ok I'm in" The masked man replied "I'm just asked the council later"

"Then you won't need your mask since this is not an ANBU mission." Tsunade replied

The ANBU member took off his mask off and placed it on the Hokage's desk.

"Your codename for this mission will be Yamato" Tsunade said.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Yamato replied as Tsunade told him about the mission.

**Later**

Sakura and Sai waited outside the Hokage's tower. They were to meet their new team leader. Their wait was over as a man stepped out from behind a large pillar and walked a couple of steps and stopped in front of the two Shinobi.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Yamato; I am Kakashi's replacement and the leader for this mission to the bridge." Yamato replied.

"What happen to Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"Sigh Kakashi got injured during the last mission so he's in the hospital" Yamato replied but Sakura could tell that something was wrong by the sound of his words.

"So they are not telling us what happen as yet" Sai

"So what is the mission about?" Sakura asked as Yamato told them.

"That means that we get to see Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied

"We could" Yamato replied

"YES" Sakura screeches

"Quite down Forehead girl" Voice said

"What are you doing her Inopig" Sakura replied as Ino walks up to her.

"I'm coming on this mission to convince Shika-kun to come back" Ino replied as she hugs Sakura.

"Now that our finally member his here let's go" Yamato replied as they head towards the gate.

**The next day**

"Are you ready for our date Hit-chan?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto-kun but where are we going?" Hitomi replied

"To Hot spring country" Naruto said as he creates the portal as Hitomi and Naruto step through.

Hitomi was relaxing in the springs waiting for Naruto to appeared when Naruto hand touches her shoulder she felt the knots in her muscles begin to unwind as Naruto continued to massage her shoulders and it was very relaxing to her at the moment….she sighed a bit as she moved her neck and managed to get the kinks out of her bones at the moment and Naruto noted that and moved his actions to her neck and the feeling of tension was burning away from her body…

As soon as Naruto was about finished rubbing and massaging Hitomi neck and shoulders, the Hyuuga Leader smiled and turned to Naruto and spoke.

"That was very nice of you Naruto-kun….I feel a bit more relaxed now…."

"No problem Hit-chan…"

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzLEMON ALERT**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I think I should pay you back in some fashion….and I know just what that will be…"

Before Naruto could even say a single word…. Hitomi got up and kissed him right in the lips and then grabbed his hands and placed it right on her breasts…making Naruto blush bright red at that moment as Hitomi drags Naruto into the spring and now pined Naruto to wall of the bathe and she was moving his hands on her breasts and then he took off her towel and touches her bare breasts and lift her out of the water before Naruto found himself licking Hitomi breasts who moans and cries of pleasure told him that she was also enjoying this whole situation greatly.

"Oh yes….lick my breasts like that Naruto-kun…..mmmmmm." Hitomi moan as Naruto was licking and touching in them in the sway she liked a lot.

Naruto lick his way down from Hitomi breasts and made his way to her stomach as Hitomi was moaning out loudly to show that his actions were getting the right results.

"Naruto-kun, that feels good, right there….oh yes…." Hitomi scream out

Naruto made his way to Hitomi pussy and he could see that she already came just by his touching and licking her breast. Naruto into a frenzy of pleasure as he kissed and licked his way to her Pussy and began to lick and suck away her cum. Hitomi moans out loudly at the pleasure that assaulted her senses as she wraps her legs around his hea

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hitomi screams out and he legs felt down.

Naruto smiled and gave her a minutes to catch her breath before he went to work as he went back to playing with Hitomi's breasts with his left arm while using his right hand to pleasure her pussy which made her body release more and more of her juices which Naruto liked a great deal and as he begun to Finger her pussy and playing with her clitoris, it drove Hitomi the breaking point with all the pleasure that was flooding her body at this "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hitomi scream

Hitomi came harder than before and Naruto lapped up as much of her sweet tasting juices as he could manage at the moment.

Naruto then gently lowered Hitomi back into the water to the delight of Hitomi who needed to relax as she felt her two orgasms flood her body with so much pleasure that she would have sworn she would have gone mad with desire….Naruto relaxed and allowed Hitomi a chance to get her breath back again.

Naruto then kissed Hitomi and she kissed him with absolute passion back as she couldn't get enough of being with her lover in any fashion then she pushes Naruto back and took a hold of his cock and began to rub her hands on it slowly, moving up and down before she took a deep breath and when under the water and took in his cock deep into her mouth without any care at all as she moves her head up and down.

"Hitomi CHAN!" as Naruto release it in her. Hitomi surfaces only for Naruto to captures her lips.

"Damn Naruto are you trying to kill me" Hitomi replied as she leans back into the spring

"Sorry Hit-chan I could help it" Naruto said as Naruto lift her up and walk towards the bedroom.

**Bedroom**

"Take you time it been 13 years" Hitomi said. Naruto nodded before he pushed his cock deeply into Hitomi and he did so slowly until he was deep inside of Hitomi who had been moaning all the while at the pleasure that she was feeling as Naruto drove deeper into her tight, wet, soft, and hot sex, she felt little pain as she felt a deep fullness instead and she relished the sensations of being filled by her lover's cock.

"Damn you cock is big Naruto-kun" Hitomi moaned even more and then moved her hips to make Naruto move his hips for the two of them to feel the pleasure that the two of them wanted deeply and Naruto was more than willing and eager to provide that most sought after pleasure.

He moved his hips and Hitomi moaned out as Naruto did as well, for her, the feeling of her Pussy being filled by her lover's cock was sensation she began to love deeply, and for Naruto, he was amazed how tight, hot, soft, and wet Hitomi Pussy was and it was a bit different in the feeling, making him even more aroused by the second.

"Ohhhhhh! Yes! Right there!"

Naruto drew his hips back until only the tip of his cock was in Hitomi pussy and before she could moan out in disappointment, he pushed right back into her, thrusting hard and deep, making Hitomi moan out very happily at the sensations that he was giving her. The two of them kissed deeply and Hitomi wrapped her strong legs around her lover's hips and got ready to have him move his cock in and out of her warm and willing body.

"HARDER!"

"DEEPER!"

It was not long before the two finally reached their own personal limits as both of them cried out at the very same time.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hitomi orgasm hit her hard just as Naruto's own orgasm hit him hard, Hitomi felt her lover's cum flow into her pussy and she felt her inner walls milk Naruto's cock deeply and she could feel the heat of Naruto's cum continue to flow into her pussy. Naruto himself felt his lover's pussy walls were milking and caressing his cock as he unleashed more of his cum into her pussy. The two of them finally kissed one another while Naruto continued to move his hips to allow his cock to move in and out of Hitomi pussy, much to the Hitomi happiness as they kiss once more.

End

**2 days later Tenchi Bridge**

Yamato signalled the three to halt as he saw the bridge off into the distance.

"We are here" Yamato said.

"So what is the plan Captain Yamato?" Ino asked

"I'll henge as Sasori and confront the spy and extract the information we need while you guys hide." Yamato replied as he Henge into Sasori and walk on the bridge when the spy appeared with a cloak over his head hiding his face.

"It's been a while Sasori-sama' the cloak man said

"That" Yamato as the man remove his cloak

"It's been 5 years" Kabuto said

"Isn't that the guy from the Chunin exam Forehead girl?" A shock Ino asked

"Yes it's Kabuto!" A shock Sakura replied.

"Were you followed?" 'Sasori asked

"No it's safe" Kabuto replied

"How are you?" Sasori asked

"Since you Jutsu lift I was feeling a little weak but now I'm fine" Kabuto replied

"I have a number of questions," 'Sasori said to Kabuto.

"I don't have much time," Kabuto reminded him, "So please make it short. I'm putting my life on the line by trying to come out here without having Orochimaru notice."

"I want information about the hideout and then Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha."

Kabuto looked hesitant to say, "We have a number of hideouts and we switch between them each week in order to evade detection." He answered "Some are of course located in country outside of Sound. Orochimaru's spies have infiltrated them to help us set up bases. Still, our methods of travel take any number of forms and make things difficult…currently we reside in a hideout on a small island in a lake to the North. We will change our location three days from now…Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha is also on that island."

**With the team few second earlier**

Ino cupped his hands behind his ears, trying desperately to hear the conversation, "It's so windy I can't hear anything I have to use my technique to hear **Mind Transfer no Jutsu**."

"Damn it Ino you could get caught" Sakura replied as she caught Ino

"Shikamaru and Sasuke are north of here on an Island in a small lake" Ino replied with a smile on her face.

**With Yamato**

"What the hell" a shock Kabuto turns around when he heard the something in the bushes "It's only a rabbit"

"Ku ku ku Kabuto-kun" Orochimaru moan as he masturbates behind the trees nearby.

**With Kabuto**

"Now about that one task you asked of me, Sasori…" Kabuto said

'Sasori' stalled, '…not good…I still need to get a few more things out of him…but if I continue this conversation any longer, I'll blow my cover_…'_

"Even after his transmigration," Kabuto continued "Orochimaru cast a protective jutsu on the cellular specimen of the leftover corpse…I was unable to perform a data analysis on that specimen."

"I see…" 'Sasori' replied for lack of a better response.

Kabuto looked at him suspiciously.

**The Team**

"Why are don't we captured him now, we already know where Sasuke and Shikamaru-kun are?" Ino asked

"Because that's not our only mission" Sai said with a fake smile on his face.

"He right and beside Kabuto is on par with Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said

"How do you know that?" Ino asked

"I don't know" Sakura replied as Ino looks at her.

-**With Yamato-**

"…on that note, please hand me the item I'm here for. I can't continue to stay here much longer." He held his hand out to receive the item, "If it's found out that I'm meeting you here like this then I'll be killed." Kabuto said

Yamato knew he couldn't keep the charade up any longer, "Very well…" In a quick movement the caught Kabuto off guard, Yamato pulled out a kunai. However before Yamato could strike, Orochimaru appear behind him?

"Mind if I crash your date?" Orochimaru asked

**With the team**

Sakura and Ino gasped, "Orochimaru?"

"So that's him…" Sai said

**With Kabuto and Yamato**

Kabuto removed his cloak and joined Yamato, "If it weren't for you drawing your kunai, Sasori, I may not have been able to get away in time."

'I suppose I've at least escaped detection for now…still…now that Orochimaru's here…what should I do?' Yamato nodded

"That cloak brings back alone of fun memories right Sas-kun" Orochimaru asked as he licks his lips.

"So you follow him here?" Sasori asked ignoring Orochimaru question.

"Yes just to thank you for that love boy you send me, he was a screamer" Orochimaru replied

**With the team**

"What should we do now?" Sakura asked

"We attack when we get the signal" Ino replied

**With Yamato**

Yamato was at a standstill of his own. It was either fight or flight in this situation, if he fought – he would reveal his himself to them, if not…

His train of thought was cut off when Kabuto suddenly attacked him, destroying his disguised.

"**Senei ta Jashu"** Orochimaru shouted as he used his snakes to hold Yamato still, but when one of the snakes went to bite him, it turned into a wood replacement. The real Yamato crouched before them, nursing his wounded arm.

"Is that the real Sasori?" Kabuto asked

"You were is spy don't tell me you never seem his face before" Orochimaru replied

"He always a gloomily fellow that always wear a cloak over his face" Kabuto replied

"How are you talking like that you are still under Sasori's Jutsu?" Yamato asked

"Orochimaru freed me of that Jutsu the moment we met" Kabuto replied

"Then he brainwash you with his" Yamato fired back

"I chose to follow Orochimaru on my own" Kabuto replied

"Ku ku Kabuto I'll tell you about this boy later" Orochimaru said as smirked menacingly, "But first why don't you call those three little mice hiding in the brush?"

'So he's seen through everything already…' He raised his hand and gave the signal to the others and they immediately came to his defence.

"So it's you two again." Kabuto said a smirk on his face when he saw the two familiar faces "Tell me where is Naruto-kun I thought he would have been here'

"Ku ku ku Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru girlfriends what a surprise" Orochimaru said

"…Give Sasuke/Shikamaru back…" Sakura and Ino demanded.

"There are no giving them back girls." Kabuto replied, "They came to us of their own free will and it's about time you two got over it."

"Shut up Four eyes Sasuke and Shikamaru would never leave us behind" Ino shouted

"Ku ku if you want to know about Sasuke and Shikamaru…why don't you try forcing it out of me? If you can that is…" Orochimaru said

Before anyone could stop them, Sakura and Ino punch at Orochimaru's face using their Charka enhance punch. The devastating attack sent Orochimaru hurtling towards the forest trees, knocking over several from the brute force. "

"Damn" was the only think Yamato could say

Orochimaru walked back across the bridge with his face cave in from Sakura and Ino's last attack "Ku ku ku you girls were trained in Tsunade Jutsu but she did not teach you"

"How did he know?" Sakura and Ino

"If Tsunade had thought you my head would be in the next country by now" Orochimaru replied as the Grass Cutter came out of his mouth as the attack them.

**With Yamato**

"Damn" Yamato shouted as he runs to intercept Orochimaru but Kabuto cut him off with a punch that Yamato dodges.

"Ku ku I can't let you interfere with Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto replied as he took out his weapon.

"**Wood release Morning Wood** (Jay3000: Don't laugh I could help it)" Yamato shouted as massive woods rises out of the ground forcing Kabuto to jumps to the left.

"**Wood Fist"** Yamato shouted as he hit Kabuto in the chest with it then he saw Sai flying over head of them.

"Good he going to help the girls" Yamato but Sai did not land he flew over them.

**With Orochimaru**

"Ku ku you are girls are luck, if you two weren't Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru girlfriends you would be dead now" Orochimaru replied as the two girls lay on the ground unconscious.

"**Wood Prison**" was heard but Orochimaru dodges it easily.

"Ku ku I see you soon girls" Orochimaru replied as he sinks into the ground.

**With Orochimaru**

Orochimaru appear out of the ground in a cleared are when Sai saw he and flew down

"I'm a messenger from Lord Danzo Shimura." Sai said with a fake smile

"Danzo…what does that senile old fool wants with me?" Orochimaru asked

"Before I tell you…"

"Watch how to speak to me boy or you will be dead in an instant" Orochimaru replied

"That how Danzo told me to speak but if you are displease then do what you must" Sai replied with another fake smile.

"PFF..." Orochimaru said as he walks away then he suddenly turns around and shoot a sword out of his mouth at Sai who nearly shit his pants "Kids now a day have no manners"

"The last time I felt like this was when the Super Nova attacks me" Sai as the swords passes his head.

**With Yamato**

"Damn I should have studied Medical Jutsu" Yamato said as he kneeled over Ino and Sakura when he taught of something and check in the girls nin supplied where he found a healing spray which he sprayed on them.

"What happen?" Ino asked

"Yeah my head his killing me" Sakura said

"Good you are awake now you can heal yourself properly" Yamato replied as the girls began to heal themselves.

"So what happen after Orochimaru knock us out" Sakura asked

**With Yamato's clone**

From behind the trees a wood clone of Yamato had witness the betrayal. He had to report to Yamato right away and pursuit.

**Konoha**

**Uzumaki training ground**

Kushina taking the opportunity kicked Naruto in the ribs leading him to flip through the air and crash in to the wall. "Is that all you got Naruto? Show your mother all your strength."

"You asked for it mom" Naruto replied while dusting himself off and smirks as they exchange swords once more, for the next minute they both fought with everything they had, disappearing and re-appearing when they could only to cause slight shockwaves whenever they struck with stronger blows.

As Naruto and Kushina rained down on each other, blow after blow they would continuously try and find a way past each other's defences only to counter against each other further on.

A second later Naruto made for a slash at Kushina's neck causing her to go wide-eyed before her instincts took over allowing her to tilt her head back as she then flipped backwards by kicking off Naruto causing him to falter while she landed a good distance away.

"It seem you still can't beat me" Kushina said as Naruto vanishes and appeared in front of her as he deliver a punch to her stomach that sends her crashing into the trees.

"Damn that hurt" Kushina with blood on her lips as Naruto appeared and held her sword to her neck

"You lose" Naruto replied as the crowd started to clap as they walk over.

"Wow Kushina finally loss" Mikoto said

"Yeah I thought she was going to **shattered**" Hitomi said

"It seems like Naruto figure out the weakness of Kushina's sword" Yoshino said

"What is the weakness?" Yugao asked

"You have to touch her sword that the only way to break the Hypnosis effect of her sword" Mikoto replied

"Wow that's all, it sound easy" Ayame said

"Yeah it is if you are faster than Kushina" Hitomi replied

"She is the Fastest female Shinobi alive" Kurenai replied

"Wow that was great Naruto-kun" Tsunami shouted as she hugs Naruto followed by Hana.

"What took you so long?" Mei asked

"I want to have a little fun first" Naruto replied

"Naruto it seems like I have nothing to teach you" Kushina said as Shizune healed her.

"Hokage-sama wants you to meet her in her office Uzumaki-san" The Anbu said before he vanishes.

"I'll be back ladies" Naruto replied as they all gave him a kiss before he left.

**Tsunade Office**

"Catch" Tsunade said as she threw a scroll at Naruto who caught it and read it.

"So that's your plan?" Naruto asked

"Yeah and the Council can't punish you for going to the bridge" Tsunade replied

"I want Rena to come with me" Naruto said

"Done" Tsunade replied

"I'll go home and pack" Naruto replied.

**With the real Yamato**

"Where's Sai?" Ino asked

"Sai went with Orochimaru and Kabuto," Yamato explained to them, "I'm not sure if he was threatened to go or not but it really appeared that he was trying to gain favour with Orochimaru…he went up to Orochimaru and handed him something."

"I know Sai was always annoying but he wouldn't sale us out" Sakura replied

"Sakura's right he must have something planned" Ino said

"I hope you are right" Yamato replied as they continue their way to the island.

**With Sai**

He crept closer to the room where he sensed the chakra was coming from, careful to stay in the shadows all the way to the door then he open the door to see Sasuke sleeping.

"Danzo-sama said I should inject him with this virus if they decides to attack Konoha" Sai as he enter the room and about to take out the injection to inject Sasuke with the substance when he froze and something wraps around his neck.

"What are you doing here" Shikamaru said

"PFF" Sai replied when suddenly he heard chirping birds in front of his face.

"I believe my friend asked you a question" Sasuke demanded

"Orochimaru send me to wake you guys" Sai replied

"For what?" Shikamaru asked

"A team from Konoha is here" Sai replied

"Is Naruto on it?" Shikamaru asked as he tightens the hold.

"No he's not" Sai replied

"Who's on the team?" Sasuke asked

"Ino, Sakura, myself and Yamato" Sai replied as the two first name shock them.

"Let go greet our guess" Orochimaru said as he appeared.

**Later that day With Orochimaru**

Orochimaru was peeking inside his student bathroom while they were taken a shower when Naruto appeared in front of him; a kick to the stomach sends him flying into the bathroom.

"What the hell" Sasuke shouted when he heard the crash and quickly put on his clothes.

"Damn you Orochimaru how many times do I have to tell you not to peek on us" Shikamaru shouted as he puts on his clothes.

"Damn you Naruto" Orochimaru replied as he got out of the wall "I didn't even sense him"

"Naruto" Both Shikamaru and Sasuke shouted as they came out of the bathroom and saw Naruto leaning up against the wall.

"Sasuke you look gay as every" Naruto said then he turn to Shikamaru "Shikamaru you look father you even have those handsome scar on your face to I wonder who gave them to you" as he laughs Shikamaru who had two scars on the right side of his face and three on the other side, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee.

"Naruto" Shikamaru and Sasuke shouted as they charge at Naruto at high speed but Naruto block their kick but was send flying into the air because of the power of their kick but Naruto landed on his feet.

Suddenly Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto, he caught it effortlessly.

"Not bad Sasuke, but I'm better." Bringing his right leg up, he kicked Sasuke in the face sending him sprawling back until he put his hands on the ground to flip himself up. Shikamaru shot forward at faster speed and threw a punch at Naruto who dodged it and punch him in his face but he retreat by sinking into the shadows.

"I seems like you guys have gotten stronger" Naruto said as he dodges the Long Tongue of Orochimaru.

"Ku ku ku it seems like your girlfriends did have backup after all" Orochimaru said

"That not true" Sakura and Ino shouted as they came out of the base.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Ino shouted

"Yeah my mother told me the council ban you from this mission" Sakura shouted

"Ku ku ku Naruto-kun I knew we were the same, we don't like to follow orders" Orochimaru replied but Naruto didn't say anything.

"Why would they ban him from the mission Ino-chan?" Shikamaru asked

"I don't know my father didn't tell me" Ino replied

"It's because I killed Kakashi" Naruto replied which shock everybody

"That a lie, Kakashi-sensei is in the hospital" Sakura shouted

"That what they want you to think" Naruto replied as Sasuke glared at him as he activates his **Mangekyo Sharingan.**

"Ku ku ku I knew you we were alike, now you came here to join me" Orochimaru said

"I not here to join you I here to kill you" Naruto replied as he activates his **Zenpangan **as he vanishes has Sasuke and Shikamaru search for him.

"Where the hell is he Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked

"I don't see him it's like he vanishes into thin air….." Sasuke said then he saw Naruto appeared behind Orochimaru "He behind you Orochimaru-sama" too late

"How did he get behind me with me sensing him again" Orochimaru as he receive a kick to the face that sends him crashing into a part of his hideout.

Suddenly Naruto heard chirping Birds behind as Sasuke came at him while Shikamaru came out of the ground with a kunai.

"**Almighty Push**" Naruto said as Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura was send flying away as a part of the hideout was destroyed.

"I HATE THAT Jutsu" Sasuke said as he pushes the rubble of himself followed by the others.

"Ku ku ku your eyes have gotten even stronger" Orochimaru said when he saw Naruto eyes it had the Rinnegan with a decagonal star for pupils 3 in 3 out tomoes with Byakugan veins showing. (The idea came from tunaicen ) "But can you take on all three of us" as Sasuke took out his trench knifes, Shikamaru pull out a Katana and Orochimaru pull out his Grass Cutter. Sasuke and Shikamaru was the first to attack. Sasuke attack with his bursting speed and Shikamaru sink into the shadows. Sasuke appeared behind Naruto who pull out the Red Death and block the Trench Knifes with one hand.

"Teme" Sasuke said as he tries to overpower Naruto when Shikamaru appeared from out of the ground and attack Naruto. Naruto pushes Sasuke away and block Shikamaru Katana before a swift kick to Shikamaru face sends him flying then Naruto receive a kick to his face from Sasuke and as Naruto was fall backward.

"**Almighty push**" Naruto said as both of them was send flying

"Sasuke/Shikamaru" Sakura and Ino shouted as they ran towards their respective boyfriend.

"Got you know" Orochimaru shouted as his attack the down Naruto when he receives a kick to the face that sends him towards his student.

"Damn that feels good, are you alright Naruto-kun?" Rena asked

"I'm fine Rena-chan" Naruto replied as he got up.

**With Shikamaru and Sasuke**

"She looks like sensei" Shikamaru and Sasuke

"Doesn't she look like Orochimaru Sasuke-kun" Sakura said out loud.

"Cough, Rena-chan it's been a while" Orochimaru replied as he got up.

"Sensei who is she" Sasuke asked

"It seems like my dear old father didn't tell you about me" Rena said

"FATHER" They all shouted

"I thought he was gay" Sakura whispered in Ino ears.

"I heard that and I'm not gay" Orochimaru replied

"Then why were you peeking into your students bathroom while they were taking a shower" Naruto replied

"It's call protective surveillance" Orochimaru replied as he dodges attack from Rena and jumped away as she follows him.

"Shikamaru Now" Sasuke shouted when suddenly Naruto felt a shadow attract itself to Naruto.

"What the hell?" Naruto said "It seems like he can use his shadow to connect to mine through some sort of Shadow world"

"Sasuke now" Shikamaru" shouted

"**Amaterasu**" Sasuke shouted as the jet-black flames of the Amaterasu came crashing down on Naruto who started to scream out in pain.

"What the hell was that Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked

'That my dear Sakura-chan is the Flames from the sun goddess" Sasuke replied

**5 minutes later**

"You can get rid of the fames now, he died in the first 5 second when the Jutsu hit him" Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face "Father I have avenge you" as the tower of Black flames vanishes only to see a black tower that looks like stone then it crack and Naruto walk out.

'Wow that was close" Naruto said

"You teme" Sasuke shouted and about to use his attack again "**Amaterasu**" as the black fame came again as blood came out of Sasuke's left eye.

"**Yuki-Onna:**" Naruto replied as the Block like wall appeared and block the Flames.

"What the hell my flame have stopped" Sasuke shouted

"What the hell is that, I have to find out" Shikamaru said as Shadow hand appeared behind Naruto only for it to freeze.

'It Froze" A shock Shikamaru shout out.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"The thing protecting Naruto is made from Ice" Shikamaru which shock Sasuke then Naruto started to clap.

"I knew you would figure it out, you really do have your father's brain" Naruto replied as Shikamaru glared at him.

"No Ice attack should be able to block my flames" Sasuke shouted

"That's because this is no ordinary Ice; this is Black Ice it is an Ice from **Yuki-Onna:**" Naruto replied with a smirk on his face." This Ice cannot be melt"

"Then we will break it, Sasuke let use our Gods" Shikamaru said as he started absorb shadows from the surrounding trees and building "shiso (Shadow of Death)" then he sinks into the shadow and a giant Grim Reaper like Figure appeared with a scythe

"Susanoo" Sasuke shouted as it begun to form.

"Fine have it your way Susanoo" Naruto as his God was form which is in full white (it looks like The White Amour of Inferno)"

"Wow such power" Ino shouted

"Girls get out of here" Sasuke shouted as his Susanoo prepares to fire an arrow.

"It going to get messy" The shadow said as it attack Naruto who able dodge the attack and cut the Shadow in two only for the shadow to join back together and swing the scythe as hit cut off his Susanoo shoulder pad.

"What the hell" Naruto when an arrow when through his Susanoo side then The Reaper attack again as Naruto's Susanoo roll out-of-the-way only for another arrow to attack him again this time he block it.

"Shit I still can't control the direction of the arrow" Sasuke as the fires Susanoo's the arrow at Naruto was blocking and dodging them.

"Shit it's still too slow" Shikamaru as Naruto dodges the scythe.

"Wow what a workout" Naruto said as he repair his Susanoo "It looks like Sasuke Susanoo is a long range attack and easy to take care of but Shikamaru Reaper is a challenging it reminds me of that Tobi guy jutsu"

"I don't know how long I can keep this up" Sasuke when he saw Naruto Susanoo putting his two swords together.

"**Flare up**" Naruto said as his sword was covered in Fire as he attack Sasuke's Susanoo who was preparing to fire an arrow but Naruto was in front of him ready to cut Sasuke in two when The Reaper attacks but he jumps and dodge the attack as cut Sasuke's Susanoo head off on his way down then the feet as Sasuke and his Susanoo felt to the ground.

"Damn I hope he doesn't notice" Shikamaru said as he appeared and touches Sasuke's body and both sink into the ground escaping the fire.

"I see so that how it works" Naruto as he dodges the Reaper and slices it with his sword as the Reaper caught on fire before it vanishes and Shikamaru and Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto who had dispel his Susanoo.

"Damn I ran out of Charka" Shikamaru

"Time to destroy your charka network" Naruto said as he took out **Kuchikukan** when.

"**Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique"** Yamato shouted when several large pillar appeared around Naruto trapping him. "I won't let you kill them like how you kill Kakashi-sempai"

"You fool I was going to kill them" Naruto replied when Kabuto appeared with an injured Orochimaru who had a sword wound in his chest.

"It was nice to see you again Naruto-kun" Kabuto as he vanish with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"You let them get away" Naruto shouted as Yamato Justu explode as he rushes out of it and grab Yamato by his throat and slams him into the ground hard as a crater was form. Naruto then bit his lip as blood came out and about to drop on him when the blood drops on a sword.

"Why did you save him Rena-chan?" Naruto asked as he got up and Rena remove the Grass cutter and lick off the blood.

"Because I don't want you to deal with the council again" Rena replied as she lick her lips "Yummy" Rena replied

"Fine let check out the base before we go home" Naruto said.

Cut

Jay3000: What a party

"Rena: It was fun, now for the present

"Kushina: Why don't you go first Konohamaru-kun (Who walk up with a smirk on his face)

Konohamaru: Here you go (As he handed over the present)

Jay3000: Dou think this his funny (As he open the present and saw a book "How to Write good story for Dummy") as Konohamaru was laughing his ass off.

Naruto that was really stupid

"Even I would do that

Rena I feel sorry for him

Jay3000: Laugh at this (as he press a button)

Konohamaru: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (as he fell into a hole)

Konohamaru: Where am I

Ku ku ku ku ku (Was heard around him"

Hannah: Don't tell you put him in the snake hole

The men turn their heads away they could watch.

Konohamaru: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh help me, help Orochimaru is down here.

Orochimaru: Ku ku ku It been a while since I had youth meat.

Chouji: Jiraiya-sama why don't you go and get him

Jiraiya: are you crazy, I'm not going into their.

Jay3000 Anymore Present

"Rena : Yes the girls and I decided to come together an d give you a brand new car.

"Jay3000: (Fan girl squeal) as he ran out to see his new car and the women follow leaving the men to watch.

30 minutes later

Hinata: damn Jay3000-sama do you have to drive that fast

Jay3000: Come on Hinata-chan It was only going 280.

Kushina: That was fun even when you decided to race the police.

Naruto: Poor guy he was so young

Shikamaru" We could do anything to help him (one of them got too close to the pity and suddenly he was dragged in)

Danzo: No not me I'm too old

Orochimaru: Age is just a number

Danzo:ahaahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhha

Jutsu .

**Yuki-Onna:**" Goddess of Winter or 'The Snow Queen A female apparition sometimes encountered on snowy nights, usually described as having white hair or skin, being cold to the touch, or otherwise being similar to the frigid winter landscape. '

Ability – Black Ice it's an Ice that cannot be melts and doesn't stop spreading.

Naruto's Susanoo- is full white and has the ability to control Fire

Jay3000: Check my profile for a pic of what the Shadow of Death looks like.


	5. Chapter 5 The Immortal Ice Cube

_**Kushina: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (Which is owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him)**_** OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by**_** Oda and all the people who help him **_**BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo**_** and all the people who help him**_** OR Fairytail which is owned by**_** Hiro Mashimaand all the people who help him**_** or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything**_

_Everybody_ thoughts

**Jay3000:** I'm back and sorry about the late up date by after writing the last chapter I wasn't inspired to write the next chapter because of the lack of Reviews so I decided to read and watch different Anime and it really help me out and out of all the anime I watched and that's a lot only 3 of them caught my eye **Freezing**, **Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai** and **Highschool DxD** (All rated 17+) and wait for the new episodes. **I have created a Facebook account for my stories where I have pictures of some of my characters from my stories, sneak peeks for my other stories so check it out its "Jay3000".**

Guest 8/29/13 .

Jay3000: It will come, I just think it's the right time with all the enemies Naruto has

God-ShadowEx100

Jay3000: It will soon I just want to him suffer more

**Chapter 5 The Immortal Ice Cube**

**Last time**

_"Time to destroy your chakra network" Naruto said as he took out __**Kuchikukan**__ when._

_"__**Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique"**__ Yamato shouted when several large pillar appeared around Naruto trapping him. "I won't let you kill them like how you kill Kakashi-sempai"_

_"You fool I wasn't going to kill them" Naruto replied when Kabuto appeared with an injured Orochimaru who had a sword wound in his chest._

_"It was nice to see you again Naruto-kun" Kabuto as he vanished with Sasuke and Shikamaru._

_"You let them get away" Naruto shouted as Yamato Justu explode as he rushes out of it and grab Yamato by his throat and slams him into the ground hard as a crater was form. Naruto then bit his lip as blood came out and about to drop on him when the blood drops on a sword._

_"Why did you save him Rena-chan?" Naruto asked as he got up and Rena remove the Grass cutter and lick off the blood._

_"Because I don't want you to deal with the council again" Rena replied as she lick her lips "Yummy" Rena replied_

_"Fine let check out the base before we go home" Naruto said_

**Now **

Naruto and Rena was walking down the street on their way to the Hokage Office when they pass the dango and saw Kurenai, Anko, Yugao and Hana

"Hey Girls" Naruto said as he wave to them.

"Hey Naruto-kun" They replied then they called him over

"Do it now Kurenai" Hana whispered in her ears

"Naruto-kun I finally found you" Kurenai said with a blush on her face

"So what up" Naruto asked

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with m…"As Kurenai was about to finish when they heard a voice from outside.

"Naruto! You little bastard get out here! I know you're in there!" A voice yelled. Kurenai took that time to face palm.

"Who are you again?" Naruto asked as the man glared at him

"You teme stay away from Kurenai she's mine" Asuma shouted

"No she not, not after you cheated on her" Naruto replied as he walk up to Asuma who took a step back.

"She will always be mine no one else in the village want her, she a whore who gives it up on the first date" Asuma replied as tears came out of her eyes it was true she had slept with him on the first date but she had known him years before "And now the entire village know you are a slut"

"That because you started spreading rumours about her" Anko shouted as Yugao and Hana held her back when suddenly Naruto hands were on Asuma throat and slam him into the ground.

"How dare spread those lies about Nai-chan, she not a slut and anybody in the village would happy just to be with her even me" Naruto shouted as Kurenai looks on.

"Oh Naruto-kun" Kurenai

"You are going to pay for what you have done to her" Naruto shouted as he let's go of Asuma and walked up to Kurenai who was wiping the tears from her eyes

"Will you go out with me Nai-chan?" Naruto asked

"Are you sure I'm nothing special" Kurenai replied

"You are special to me" Naruto said as Kurenai hugs and kisses him.

"I love to" Kurenai replied

"You teme you are not going to get her without a fight. She's my slut and I going to get her back right after I kick your ass." Asuma said.

"If I hear you every talk about Kurenai or any other women like that I will kill you." Naruto replied

"I'm not afraid of you I am Hokage's son, I can do anything" Asuma replied

"That what your father said before I killed him" Naruto replied in a low voice so that only Asuma can hear him.

"I'm really going to kill you" Asuma shouted as he attacks Naruto who dodges it.

"See you at training ground 10 if you have the balls" Naruto replied as he vanishes

"I got to cut him to shreds" Asuma said as he shinshun'ed away.

**Tsunade's Office**

"Good job report" Tsunade said to the Anbu

"I'll be going then" The Anbu replied as he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"The Akatsuki is on the move for real this time" Shizune said as she looks at Tsunade "it's only a matter of time before they visits Konoha"

"Granted this is becoming quite the problem but it also a chance for us to take care of them" Tsunade replied as she stood up "It's about time we stop messing around, now all we have to do is to wait until Naruto comes back"

"Hokage-sama" an Anbu shouted as he arrives.

"What is? Can't you see I'm busy" Tsunade asked

"It's important, Naruto-san and Asuma are fighting in training ground 10" The Anbu shouted

"Shit I hope we get there before Naruto kills him" Tsunade shouted as she and Shizune jumps through the window

**Training Ground 10**

"Damn it!"

Asuma exclaimed before leaping backwards, as he brought his trench knives in a crisscross slashing pattern in front of him to decapitate Naruto but Naruto blocks the bearded Jounin attack with The Red Death and pushes him and attack him but Asuma back-flipping and landing deftly on his feet, Asuma looked up and glared at Naruto who looks bored. '

"Damn that bastard is tough to kill but I'm just warming up" Asuma when suddenly Naruto was in front of him, Asuma was send flying into the trees.

"Is that all the Monkey's son can do" Naruto said

"I kill you" Asuma shouted as he attack Naruto with his knife but Naruto blocks him on ever move.

"I need to be faster" Asuma as he vanishes and appeared behind Naruto steps to the right and dodges his attack.

"awawawawaawawwwwwwwaaaaaa" Asuma scream out in pain as a slash appeared across his chest.

"Give up you can't beat me young Monkey" Naruto said as Asuma glared at him.

"Asuma my youthful friend stop this" Gai shouted from outside the barrier.

"Sensei please give up I don't want you to die" Chouji shouted

"No Kurenai-chan is mine and I will never give up" Asuma shouted as he puts some black balls into his mouth "Now feel my power"

"Nai-chan will never be yours" Naruto replied

"Katon**: Haisekishō****!"** (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)Asuma shouted a moment later a large cloud of ash was expelled from Asuma's mouth, which quickly enveloped Naruto blinding him and causing him to choke. "Now that he's blind I finish him off and Kurenai will be mine" with a flint placed with in his teeth to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion.

"Naruto-kun" Kurenai and Anko shouted

"Don't worry about Naruto he's alright" Yugao replied

As Asuma slowly approached the smoldering wreckage of the forest, he silently hoped that he had succeeded in killing the teme. The bearded Jounin stopped when a gust of wind blew away the smoke and he saw the blackened charred remains of a body still smoldering. So deep were the burns they had destroyed the skin. The damage was so extensive that one could not even identify who the person had been. Exhaling a sigh of relief, as he stared at the grim sickening visage of the charred face still locked in a death scream Asuma silently thought to himself.

"I can't believe it; I actually killed Naruto, the killer of my father and my student father. I hope you were watching Dad. Now I can go and collect my prize" Asuma

However, before Asuma could savor his victory any longer, while he was lighting a cigarette he suddenly grunted in searing pain. Looking down with confusion his eyes suddenly grew wide in shock and disbelief when he saw Naruto's Sword extending from the chest cavity.

"Got to love BC" Naruto said with his sword impaling the bearded Jounin in his stomach. Asuma dropped shakily to his knees as his cigarette fell from his mouth than puff.

"A shadow clone" Naruto replied

"You are not the only one who can use clone" Asuma said

"If you say so" Naruto said as he attack Asuma who took a strange stance with his left hand making a half-ram and then extending his right hand down with his palm parallel to the ground then the spirit of the Thousand-Armed Kannon is summoned with then the spirit turns red and transforms into a demonic-looking creature it was about 7 foot tall.

"**Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder**" Asuma shouted as Kannon attacks Naruto with its 1000 spirit fists. The fists rain down on Naruto crushing is bones and skull, after the attack was finished Asuma drops to his knees.

"That was a strong attack too bad that was just another BC" Naruto said from in front of Asuma then he lifts up his sword to strike Asuma down.

**With Tsunade**

Tsunade arrive to see Naruto lifting up his sword.

"Naruto don't kill him" Tsunade shouted as Naruto brings down the sword.

"Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaahahah" Asuma shouted as he felt to the ground. Naruto took the barrier down and walk up to Tsunade.

"I didn't kill him" Naruto said as he walks off.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked

"To your office" Naruto replied

**## Hokage's Office ##**

Tsunade walked into her office with a very piss off look on her face as Shizune followed behind her.

"Damn it Naruto you know how many paper works I have to because of your mess" Tsunade shouted as she sits on one of Naruto legs while Shizune sits on the other and Rena in the middle as Naruto hugged them.

"He deserves it, he's lucky I didn't kill after what he said about Nai-chan" Naruto replied.

"So what did he say?" Shizune asked as Naruto told them which made all of them wanted to cut Asuma throat with a sharp dango stick.

"Don't worry he'll get what's coming to him" Tsunade said as she turns around and kisses him "So what happen on the mission?"

"The teme Orochimaru escape but with a hole in his stomach and loss of his sword" Naruto said as Rena show them her new sword.

"What about the other part of the mission?" Shizune asked

"We search Orochimaru hideout from top to bottom and we found what we were looking for and so other things before we destroy it.

"So you can free Anko of her curse?" Tsunade asked

"We found some notes on it and should be able to do it but we need somebody to test it out on" Naruto replied

"Rin is not going to like this she gotten attach to the girl, she's been the one to take care of her after her sessions at T.I. " Tsunade replied

"Don't worry about it I'll talk to her" Naruto replied as his stomach growl

"Want to eat something?" Tsunade asked grabbing Naruto by his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What about your tonnes of paper work?" Naruto asked

"Screw the paper work I do it later" Tsunade replied as they all got off Naruto

"Ok then lets" Naruto said shrugging "Ichiraku's Ramen here we go" Naruto as they exit the room.

**2 days later**

"Naruto I'm ready" Mei said as all stood in the living room giving their goodbyes.

"It was good to have you here" Yugao said

"Hope you had a good time" Mikoto said

"I learn a lot from you" Tsunami said

"Thank you guys for having me, I love every minute of it" Mei replied as she hugs everybody "Kushina thanks for let me have Naruto last night even though it was your turn"

"Don't worry about it but next time put up a sound barrier" Kushina replied as a blush appeared on Mei face.

"Let's go" Naruto said as a Portal appeared "I'm be back soon.

**Mizukage Office**

"Mai-sama I finally found the contract that you have asked for"Honoka said as she hands over the contract.

"So Hon-chan going on any hot dates tonight" Mai asked with a smirk on her face.

"No why do you ask?" Honoka asked

"It seems like he didn't ask her as yet" Mai "Because a friend of mind wanted to go out with you"

"You mean that Shy guy Chojuro" Honoka replied with a smile on her face.

"Yes that him" Mai replied

"He said he wanted to ask me something later" Honoka said

"Finally, I been working on that boy confidence for months now" Mai "By the smile on your face I can see that you like him"

"I do like him…" suddenly a Portal appeared and Mei and Naruto came out of it.

"Naruto-kun" Mai shouted as she tackles him to the ground and started kissing him.

"I'm glad to see you too sister" Mei said as she sees Mai dragging Naruto away

"It's good to see you again Honoka-san" Mei said.

"Same to you Mizukage-sama" Honoka replied

"How many time do I have to tell you, you can call me Mei" Mei replied

**4 hours later**

Naruto appeared back in the Office with Mai in his hand, she had a big smile on her face.

"Ouch Naruto-kun take you time I'm still soar" Mai replied as Mei started to laugh and a blush appeared on Honoka's face.

"Honoka-chan you look very beautiful" Naruto said as Honoka blush even deeper "Got anybody special?"

"No I'm single" Honoka replied

"Hey, what about Chojuro?" Mai asked

"Who's that?" Naruto asked

"He's just a friend" Honoka replied

"Oh so I can do this" Naruto replied as he walks up to her and kisses her on the lips as Honoka wraps her arms around his neck. "I pick you up tomorrow for our date" as a portal appeared.

"See you ladies tomorrow" Naruto said as he walks through the portal.

"Hon-chan what was that I thought you like Chojuro?" Mai asked

"I do like him but I'm in love with Naruto-kun" Honoka replied when Chojuro walks in.

"Honoka-chan would you like to go out with me" Chojuro scream at Honoka

"Sorry Chojuro but somebody asked me out already" Honoka replied

"O-O-h-h i-it's o-oka-y" Chojuro shuttered as he ran out

"Damn you Naruto you ruin several months of confidence training in one second" Mai shouted.

**A month later**

**With Naruto Konoha's Prison**

"I'm here to examine the patient," Naruto said. The ANBU nodded and stepped aside and allowed Naruto to pass through without incident. Naruto opened the door and found the patient he was looking for. Currently, she was awake and sitting up on her recovery bed. He walked over to her as she turned to face him.

"You must be Tayuya," Naruto said to the red-haired kunoichi. Tayuya replied, "And what the hell do you want cocksucker?"

"Wow Gareena was right you do have a foul mouth" Naruto replied

"I kill that bitch the next time I see her" Tayuya shouted

"Any way I would like to ask you a couple of questions." Naruto asked

"How many times I have to say it to you damn people!" Tayuya replied in exasperation, "I can't recall a fucking thing before the mission to retrieve the Uchiha! I have no memories of my past life! How many goddamn times must I be interrogated for it to sink in?"

"I already know that" Naruto replied as a tick mark appeared on her face.

"Then why are you here shithead" Tayauya shouted

"I came here to check on your current condition and stability. I am a medic-nin after all." Naruto replied

"…Oh," Tayuya said after calming down, "I thought you were coming here to probe me like everyone else has so far."

"That will come later" Naruto replied "Now take off your clothes" as she took off her clothes

"Wow you have a small chest" Naruto said as he wrote on a pad

"What was that?" Tayuya yelled angrily, "You little fuck!"

"I strongly recommend that you watch your tongue and your way of speaking with me," Naruto replied.

"What's it to you," Tayuya barked.

"Nothing just don't like to hear women curse like that unless they are in my bed," Naruto said as Tayauya blushes

"Like I give a horse's ass what you think of me," Tayuya remarked.

"That's not why you are here Ruto-kun and you are not a medic" Shizune said as Tayuya froze.

"You cocksucking teme" Tayuya shouted as she puts on her clothes "I going to skin you alive"

"Oh quiet down" Rin said as she arrive. "And Naruto stop messing with my Tay-chan"

"Sorry Rin-san" Tayuya replied as she quiet down. "So that's the Naruto I have heard about"

"Sorry Rin-chan I was just playing around" Naruto replied

"Stop playing around you has a job to do" Rin said

"Fine Tayuya show me you cruse seal" Naruto said as Tayuya show him the curse seal. Tayuya's cursed seal consists of three hooks, similar to a triskelion on the back of her neck.

"Naruto-kun we are here" Kushina said as Rena and Tsunade appeared behind her.

"Kush-chan help me set up the seals" Naruto replied as they set up the seal'

"Tsu-chan gives me the hand" Naruto said as Tsunade gave him the hand. "**Evil Releasing Method**" as he revive Orochimaru, mixing a piece of flesh from the hand to create a body as he rip out consciousness of Orochimaru.

"Oh Shit" Orochimaru said as he came out.

"Hello father" Rena replied as she pushes the Grass cutter through his chest.

"aahahahahahha" Orochimaru scream out in pain.

"Don't kill him as yet" Naruto said as he his eyes "**Mind Walking Jutsu"**

**Two days later**

Naruto was in the forest of death, the place looks like it was behind squeeze like an orange to make orange juice.

"It seem like I need more practice I still not getting the result I'm looking for" Naruto replied as he sits on the ground to rest when he felt two figures behind him.

"We finally found you Naruto-kun" Hannah said as Naruto turns around only to be tackle by them.

"It's good to see you girls too I missed you" Naruto replied as he kisses both.

"Really now then show us" Anika replied

"Maybe later I'm training" Naruto replied but the girls ignored him and started to drag him with them.

'We can't wait any longer we wanted it now" They both shouted as dragged him to the Uchiha compound and took out two years of sexually frustration on him which cause the girl to limp for a couple of days and force Naruto to wear a penis cast for a week.

**With Kumo nin**

"Let's do this" Kakuzu said

"Hold on, before we do this" Hindan said as he took out a necklace and kisses it "I need to be sure and offer my pray to the god"

"God damn it, there you go again with your stupid god" Kakuzu said

"How dare you call Jashin-sama stupid" Hindan shouted but Kakuzu ignore him

"huh you two think you have cornered me right" Yugito said with a smirk on her face "Well you are wrong, I lured you here" as she did a hand sign and activates the explosive tags which she placed over the tunnels behind them, sealing them in.

"Bitch" Hidan said

"You can call me whatever you want Akatsuki because you two won't be coming out here alive" Yugito replied

"Oh no, it seem like the bitch traps us whatever are we going to do?" Hidan asked with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it, it's for the best" Kakuzu replied

"You guys are very cocky, if you think you can be me Yugito Nii of Kumo" Yugito shouted as she got in a battle stance "I'm going enjoy killing you"

"Kill us, don't make me laugh, the only thing you can do is spreading your legs" Hidan replied as he started to laugh "I'll be enjoying your body after we capture you and so will Jashin"

"Shut up Hidan, you talk too much" Kakuzu said

"Don't tell me to shut up when you are thinking the same thing but too bad because I don't share" Hidan replied as he laugh "Forget about capturing her I'll just take her now"

"I thought I told you to shut up, our mission comes first" Kakuzu replied "Beside Konan would kill you if you rape our prize'

"I hate that bitch" Hidan said

"Then say it to her face next time" Kakuzu replied

"I will" Hidan said when suddenly Yugito was in front of him with her claws out.

"You talk too much" Yugito said as she cuts of Hidan's head **"Fire Release Mouse Hairball**" as she spits out a flaming ball of hair that assumes the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames, then continually splits in to individual and similarly ablaze hairs and attack Kakuzu who was force to jump away only to receive a kick from Yugito which sends him crashing into the wall.

"I knew you were all talk" Yugito said as she looks at Hidan's head.

"That what you think bitch" The head shouted with shocked Yugito.

"What the hell" Yugito before she receive a kick to the face that send her skidding across the ground.

"Never expect the bitch to be that fast" Hidan as he put his head back on his body. "Ku ku ku you can't kill a follower of Jashin"

"What the hell is this guy, I cut off his head and he puts it back on" Yugito "No more playing around" as she transform in her two tail mode.

"So she a perfect Jinchūriki" Kakuzu said

"Matatabi lets kick it up a notch" said Yugito

"**Don't lose kitten**" said the voice of the Nibi no nekomata in her head

"How fun" Hidan said as Yugito attack but he blocks a paw strike with his weapon only to receive the next paw that sends him crashing into the wall then she attack Kakuzu jumps in the air to dodge it only to receive a tail whip that sends him crashing beside Hidan.

"Die **Two tails Fire ball**" Matatabi roared

**A week late**

**Lime Alert**

Naruto was walking towards his room when a hand covered his eyes.

"I'm ready" she said

"Yug-chan" Naruto replied as she removes her hands and led Naruto into her bedroom and took of his clothes then she pushes him on her bed.

Naruto lay naked on Yugao's bed. He looked down to see Yugao sucking him and he groaned as he felt her tongue swirl around his entire length for about several minutes before Naruto groaned as his hips rose from the bed and he fired off his seed into Yugao's mouth as she drunk it all.

"Hmmm" Yugao replied as she licks her lips before she took off her clothes as Naruto stared at her nude form.

"Damn you sexy Yug-chan, I'm so lucky" Naruto said

"No I'm the lucky one" Yugao replied as she crawled up his body licking, kissing and sucking all the way. Their lips met and they kissed for a bit then Yugao moved and lowered her cunt down to Naruto's face. Naruto wasted no time and grabbed Yugao's hips and slammed her pussy over his mouth and began devour her sweet pussy

"Oh yes deeper" Yugao moan as Naruto wiggle his tongue deeper inside her.

Yugao was in dream land as she enjoys Naruto's oral action; she had never felt anything like this before.

"Oh Kami I'm cumming" Yugao moan as she doused Naruto with her juices that he lapped up.

Yugao moved off Naruto and then parted her legs and beckoned to Naruto to finish this moment between the two of them; Naruto needed no further invitation as he moved in and got into position between Yugao's thighs. As soon as he was in the right position, the red head wasted little time as he pushed his cock slowly past Yugao's outer lips, and seeing how eager she was for the finale, he then thrust deeply into her pussy, Yugao's wetness was more than enough to allow Naruto to drive deeply into her vagina….all the way to the base of his cock.

Naruto moaned out deeply at the feel of being buried this deeply into Yugao and she was more than willing to show her own level of appreciation to her lover for his actions of burying himself this deeply into her pussy.

"YESSSS! THAT'S IT!"

Yugao cried out as Naruto's cock was deep inside her pussy and she could feel him touch her face with his hands as she took one of his hands and ran it on her breasts, as soon as she let his hand go, Naruto was quick to start playing her with breasts while he draped one of her legs on his shoulder as he began to move his cock in and out of her pussy slowly, as soon as he was nearly out, he drove his cock deep back into her pussy, making the woman cry out even more.

"YESSSSSSS!"

Yugao moaned and cried out with each thrust that Naruto was making and the feel of her lover's cock burying deeply Yugao was more than happy to make her pleasure obvious to herself and her lover as well.

"HARDER!"

"DEEPER!"

It was not long before the two finally reached their own personal limits as both cried out at the very same time.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" as they came together

"Oh My God Naruto that was the best feeling ever, let's do it again" Yugao said and so they did.

**1 hour later**

**Lime End**

"Let's do it ag…."Kushina ran into the room

"Tsunade-chan wants you in her office now Naruto-kun" Kushina shouted "Oh hey Yu-chan" as she left.

"Damn it I have to go Yugao-chan" Naruto said as he gives her a kiss before he got up and puts on his clothes.

"Damn you Tsunade you are going to pay for this" Yugao

**In Tsunade office**

Naruto arrive in the office to see Anika, Hinata and Hannah sitting down.

"You are finally here, your mission is to rescue Team Asuma who was attack by Akatsuki on their way back from the Fire Temple" Tsunade replied

"Who are the Akatsuki members?" Naruto asked

"Hidan and Kakuzu" Tsunade replied

"The Zombie brothers, this going to be a challenge" Naruto said as he told them about the Zombie brother.

"If that is true than how do we kill them?" Hinata asked

"Don't worry about that I have a plan" Naruto replied as he told them.

**in Hi no Kuni**

"ASUMA!" Ino shouted in tears as she ran for his sensei. She was running as fast as she could, but her legs felt as heavy as Chouji follow after as eyes while Asuma dropped to his knees. He coughed up blood while the medium-sized red circle around his form disappeared.

"Hehehehe...hahahahaha! Fall into despair for Jashin-sama!" Hidan cried out while Kakuzu shook his head at his partner. They had made this little detour because of Asuma's bounty and were just looking to claim his head. What a coincidence that they were able to meet up with said person.

"Hidan, you idiot. He was worth more alive," Kakuzu said. Ino and Chouji grabbed him and shook him.

"Asuma, don't die. Not here. You have to go back. We both do. You have winner Kurenai over, please don't leave like Shikamaru did" Ino said before Asuma raised his hand. He lightly smiled and touched Ino's face.

"Don't cry Ino. Just promise me one thing. Please bring Shikamaru back," Asuma said with his last words and dropped down, lifeless. Ino clutched Asuma's body close to her own and cried out while Chouji grabbed both her and Asuma as they disappeared from Kakuzu and Hidan's view. The latter chuckled and licked his tri-scythe.

"Jashin-sama is not pleased until I have received my money so I going after them. HEHEHE HAHAHAHA!" Hidan laugh as he chase after them while Kakuzu shook his head again. He had such a weird teammate as he follows.

**Somewhere in the fire country**

"Where the hell is the backup" Chouji shouted as Ino continues to cry over the dead body of Asuma.

"Asuma-sensei I'm sorry, if only I was stronger I could have help you" Ino shouted with tears in her eyes.

"No it's my fault Ino-chan I froze up when I saw their power" Chouji said as tears fall out of his eyes.

"I finally found you, you brats" Hidan shouted as he land. "Give me my prize"

"Shit they found us" Chouji

"Damn Hidan do you have to be so loud" Kakuzu said

"Yes because Jashin demands that I be loud" Hidan replied

"I can't defeat both, but I have to try" Chouji as he prepares to fight when a portal appeared in front of them and four people walk through.

"hehehehahahaha Jashin will be well please today because he gets to taste the blood of the Super Nova, The Red Hawk, The blue Lion andThe Blue phoenix" Hidan laughed then he got a nose bleed thinking of all the money he was going to make.

"Shit this is bad we have the nine tails to deal with plus those girls" Kakuzu

"The Zombie brothers what an honour, I always wanted to fight you guys after I heard about you special powers" Naruto said.

"Hahahhehe Jashin-sama always wanted to taste your blood" Hidan replied as he licks of his scythe.

"Who the hell his Jashin?" Hannah asked as she turns to Naruto.

"I think he's the God of sucking dicks" Naruto replied

"You teme I kill you for that "Hidan shouted as he attack Naruto.

"Wait Hidan" Kakuzu shouted but it was too late as a portal appeared before Hidan and sucks him in "That fool he never listen"

"You take care of the seamstress I'll deal with the Jashin's bitch" Naruto replied as he create a portal and vanish.

**Yugakure**

Hidan fell out the portal on the outside of the village when suddenly he was surrounded by former Shinobi.

"Hidan you dare show you face here" Shinobi 1 said

"You teme you going to pay for killing my sister" Shinobi 2 shouted

"Come on I'll take you all on, Jashin loves your blood" Hidan shouted when he got kicked into face that sends him crashing into the trees.

"Man that guy loves to talk about his faint god" Naruto said

"The super nova"

"What is he doing here?"

"People of **Yugakure **I here today to give you a gift" Naruto said as he points to Hidan who was get up "A life size statue" as everybody wonder when he meant.

"You will pay for this" Hidan shouted as he attack Naruto who activates his **Zenpangan**

"This is about to get R- rated" Naruto said as the villagers who came to watch covered their children eyes.

Naruto just dodged the slashes one by one, he would move to the left, move to the right, duck down, jump up, anything to avoid being caught by one of those blades then Hidan receives a kick to his stomach that sends him skidding across the ground.

"Is that all the power your fake God offers you, no wonder you are the only member" Naruto replied as the Shinobi began to laugh.

"You teme you are going to pay for mocking Jashin-sama" Hidan shouted as swung the scythe at Naruto who duck and jumped out of the way as Hidan brought the scythe over his head and slammed it down extremely fast which causes a small crater.

"Is that all Jashin taught you" Naruto said as Hidan glared at him only for Naruto to vanish

Hidan was unable to dodge it and was hit with it full force. This sent him flying several feet away, but he quickly regained his composure and landed on his feet only for Naruto to appear behind him and grabs his Scythe away from him and cuts off his right hand before he shoves it through Hidan's stomach.

"That was easy" Naruto replied as he walks away only for Hidan to pull the Scythe out of his stomach and cut Naruto in half with it who vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Hahahehehe I can't die" Hidan shouted when Naruto grabs on to his left hand as Hidan struggled to break free from the Naruto's grip's, he began to curse, "What the hell you little brat? Get the fuck off of me! Fucking get off me!"

"You talk too much" Naruto replied as a yellow sphere form in his hand **Nova Rasengan**. "Well fuck!" was the last thing Hidan said before Naruto shoe the **Nova Rasengan** into Hidan's chest "ahahaaaaaaaaaa" as he cashes into the trees

**With the others**

"**Earth Block**" as a giant block of earth came at Hinata who activates her **Byakugan**.

"**Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm**" Hinata shouted as her attack destroys the block "Is that all you have you freak" as the thing screech at her.

"**Earth Dragon**" **Earth mask **shouted as a huge dragon came at Hinata.

"**Rotation**" Hinata shouted as the dragon hit the sphere and was shredded "Here I go" as she charges at the creature

"**Mass Earth Clone"**Earth mask as the clones attack Hinata

"**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" **Hinata shouted as she destroys the clones. "Is that all you have"

"**Earth Spike**" Earth mask as Hinata jumps into the air to dodge the attack.

"**Air Palm**" Hinata shouted as the attack sends the Earth mask flying into the trees.

"Roar" Earth mask screeches as it charges at Hinata when suddenly the wind blows.

"Did you hear it the voice of the wind" Hinata said "**Gentle Step: The two Shredders**" Hinata shouted (as the wind surround her two hands) and she thrusts her palm two times at the Earth Mask who was shredded.

**With Anika**

"**Wind Release: Pressure Damage**"** Wind mask **as a tornado-like mass is compressed until it has a very high density.

"**Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work" Fire mask** shouted as a small fireball erupts into a giant fire-storm as the two attack combine together which made the fire grow bigger then it explode as it touches the ground where Anika was.

"Damn I hot" Anika shouted with her Phoenix form (To see that form Check out my Facebook page Jay3000) with **Mangekyo Sharingan **activates then she attacks the Wind Mask "**Breathe of the Phoenix**" as a large flame thrower hit the wind Mask burning it alive.

"**Fire Dragon Bomb"** Fire Mask as Anika as sucks in the dragon "Wow I never knew eating dragon was this good"

"**Fire Bomb Jutsu**" Fire mask roared as the attack hit Anika who was laughing the entire time.

"Man this thing is stupid" Anika said as she flies down at high speed and burst through the stomach of the mask "**Phoenix Roar**" as the attack turns the Fire ashes.

**With Hannah**

Hannah jumped back into the air "**Lightning Release: False Darkness"** Kakuzu said as a lightning in the shape of a spear from his mouth

"Was that it" Hannah said as she gets in her destructive Fist stance "A four year old could do a better Jutsu than that" when suddenly Kakuzu fired some threads at her. Hannah dashed forward and sliced the black using her charka.

"**32 Destructive palms**" Hannah shouted as she attack Kakuzu who able to dodge her attack and deliver a punch to her stomach that sends her into the air then he stretches his hands out and pull her out of the air and slams her into the ground as blood came out of her mouth.

"Damn that hurts" Hannah said as she got up when Kakuzu attacks her "**Rotation**" as the spinning dome sends Kakuzu flying.

"Damn bitch" Kakuzu said,

"**Human Boulder**" was heard as huge spinning boulder came at Kakuzu who got up quickly and uses his strength the stop the boulder and gave Chouji a punch to the stomach that sends him flying into the trees

"Die you fat bastard **Raiton Lightning Dragon**" Kakuzu said blurring through hand seals and slammed his hands together. Lightning could be heard sparkling around his hands and suddenly a large white dragon with red eyes erupted from his hands. The dragon roared his way towards to the down Chouji.

"Damn I told the kid to stay out of the fight" Hannah shouted as appeared in front of Chouji "**Rotation Tornado"** as she started to spin at high speed as a huge tornado was form to block the dragon.

"I'm really get tired of you bitch" Kakuzu shouted as he attack Hannah who manages to throw Chouji out of the way and dodges Kakuzu attack.

"64 Destructive Palms" Hannah shouted as she dodges the last of Kakuzu's attack.

2 Palms

4 Palms

8 Palms

16 Palms

32 Palms

64 Palms as they all explode on connect as Kakuzu was send flying into the trees.

**With Naruto**

"Fuck what Pain wants! I'm killing this kid now; this is the second time now that he took away my scythe" Hidan as he lay on the ground.

"For Jashin" Naruto shouted as he attack Hidan who got up quickly but not without a slash on his chest then Naruto put the scythe towards his mouth and pretend to ingest it. His skin turned black with white markings that made him look like a skeleton then he draws the Jashin's symbol on the ground in blood and stands in the centre.

"Long live Jashin" Naruto shouted as he pretends to stab himself before he broke out into laughter.

"You dare mock my Jashin-sama" Hidan shouted as he attack Naruto at high-speed who let his guard down and he receives a fist to his jaw which sends him flying into the trees as Hidan picks up his scythe.

"Damn what hit me" Naruto asked as he got up when a scythe swung at him, Naruto was unable to dodge all of the scythe and got a small cut across his cheek

"Now you will pay for mocking Jashin-sama" Hidan shouted with a smirk on his face as he brought the blade that had Naruto's blood on it to his mouth and licked some of it off.

"Shit I have to stop him" Naruto as he attacks Hidan

Hidan quickly slammed his scythe upon the ground and drew a circle with a triangle within it upon the ground and his skin turned black with white markings that made him look like a skeleton. "**Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood"**

Naruto's body became limp, he couldn't move, "What the hell is going on? Why can't I move?"

Hidan smirked at Naruto's frustration, "This is your end! This technique makes it where you can't move! And now you will fell the power of Jashin-sama cough Cough" as he cough up blood.

"It seem like you really are the stupidest member on in the Akatsuki" Naruto said with a smile on his face as Hidan cough up blood on the circle breaking the Jutsu.

"Teme cough, cough" Hidan cough up blood again.

"It seems like you forgot about my **Dokuchi** Kekkei Genkai" Naruto replied as he walk towards Hidan.

"Shit I forgot it" Hidan "So what, this poison won't kill me"

"I know but it not what the poison is for" Naruto replied as he got closer to Hidan "The blood that you ingested was fill with my most deadliest poison it paralyzes the person's body before destroy ever organ in your body"

"That still won't kill me" Hidan shouted

"Who said I wanted to kill you, I going to make you suffer" Naruto replied as he put Hidan in a Yogi position who was screaming out in pain as Naruto broke some of his bones to create the position. (Check my Facebook page to see the Yogi position)

"You teme Jashi…" Hidan was cut off as Black Ice covers his entire body.

"**Yuki-Onna's fureru (Goddess of Winter's Touch" **Naruto said as the entire village started to cheer.

"The monster is finally dead" They shouted

"God bless the Super Nova"

"I'M NOT DEAD YOU TEME Cough" Hidan shouted which shock everybody.

"I thought you killed him" The leader shouted

"No I didn't but don't worry he can never break out" Naruto replied

"How do we know that" the leader said

"Because my Black Ice is an ice that cannot melt" Naruto replied "**Great Nova Dragon**" as it hit Hidan but the Ice was still there.

"I see" The leader said then the village started cheering again and some of them started taking pictures with the Frozen Hidan who was cursing.

**With Hannah**

"Surprise" Hannah said as he reappeared next to Kakuzu's Hannah slammed her hand into Kakuzu chest as he was send skidding across the ground.

**Ninja Art Mass Kunai**" Hannah shouted as the Kunais came at Kakuzu who was able to slightly dodge the Kunais but ended up being stabbed by several of them in his right shoulder.

"Damn bitch, I going to kill you" Kakuzu shouted "**Water Bomb"** as the huge body of water came at Hannah

"**Rotation**" Hannah shouted as block the water.

"I hate Hyuuga" Kakuzu shouted as the water cleared and Hannah was not there "Where is that bitch"

"Right behind you **128 palms**" Hannah shouted as she attacks him but Kakuzu was able to dodge some of them. "You may have dodge some of my attacks and save your life but now you are paralyze"

"Shit she's right" Kakuzu as he stands up and Hannah walk towards him.

"Stop Hannah let use the **3 Beast formations"** Anika shouted in her Phoenix form.

"Fine Hinata get ready" Hannah shouted as Hinata arrive.

"Hai, **Gentle Step Blue Lion**" Hinata shouted as her entire was cover in Dark blue charka and formed into a Lion.

"**Gentle Step Red Hawk**" Hannah said shouted as her entire was cover in Dark Red charka and formed into a Hawk.

"**Flaming Phoenix"** as the beast Charka attacks Kakuzu's head

"**Soaring Hawk**" as the beast Charka attacks Kakuzu's body

"**Charging Lion"** as the beast Charka attacks Kakuzu's legs

"If only that bitch did not destroy my lighting Heart" Kakuzu as he screams out.

"Wow that got to hurt" Naruto said

"When did you get here" A shocked Anika asked

"When you stopped Hannah" Naruto replied

"So how was your fight?" Hinata asked

"It was easy" Naruto replied then he saw Anika rubbing her eyes "Anika how's the eyes?"

"It's just hurting but I still can see though" Anika replied

"That good, why don't you guys go and check on the dead guy" Naruto replied as they jumped away.

"Aren't you coming Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"I fine I need to check on something" Naruto replied as he jumps away.

"But….."

"I'll tell you about it later" Hannah replied

With Naruto

"Nah, you're just over thinking things! It'll never happen!" Omoi said. Samui looked dumb folded while Karui grew a blood vessel on her forehead. She picks up a rock and launches it at Omoi.

"That wasn't cool" Samui said

"You're the one who's over thinking things!" Karui screamed.

"Will you two shut up" Darui said then he senses someone. "Guys somebody is watching us"

"What are you Kumo Nins doing on Fire country's land" A voice said as everybody looks around to see where the voice is coming from.

"Where the hell is he Darui?" Samui shouted when somebody appeared behind her and wrap their hands around her breasts.

"Right behind you sexy, Oh and nice breast" Naruto replied as he squeezes her breast which made her blush.

"Don't say that" Samui replied as she blushes even deeper and her knees got weak (in this story she is like Satellizer L. Bridget from** freezing)**

"Wow I never seem the Untouchable Queen blush before" a shocked Omoi said

"I never seem anybody touch her before without getting killed" Karui said

"She's my girlfriend for a month now and I have never been able to touch her" Darui "You teme let go of my women Supernova"

**In the Carriage**

"Super-kun is here" She said with a blush on her face as she opens the door.

**Outside**

"Who are you?" Naruto replied as Darui took out his sword and walk towards Naruto

"I wouldn't do that if I was you or I ripped her breasts off" Naruto said as Darui stopped then Naruto whispered in her ears "Don't worry I would never ripped off these wonderful thing" as he started pinching her nipples which made her moan.

"Now need to do that Super-kun they are with me" a familiar voiced

Cut

Jay3000: I wonder who the mysterious women is that his call Naruto Super-kun

Naruto: That easy she the only one in the story that calls me that

Jay3000: you mean like how Shizune is the only one that calls you Ruto-kun

Naruto: Yes

**I have created a Facebook account for my stories where I have pictures of some of my characters from my stories, sneak peeks for my other stories so check it out its "Jay3000".**

Next chapter Team Shadow God


	6. Chapter 6 Team Shadow God

_**Kushina: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (Which is owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him)**_** OR ONE PIECE (which is owned by**_** Oda and all the people who help him **_**BLEACH (Which is owned by Tite Kubo**_** and all the people who help him**_** OR Fairytail which is owned by**_** Hiro Mashimaand all the people who help him**_** or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything**_

_Everybody thoughts_

**Jay3000:** I could have finish this chapter a long time ago but I didn't because I was getting any Motivation because of the lack of reviews so guys please review even if it flamers. **I have created a Facebook account for my stories where I have pictures of some of my characters from my stories, sneak peeks for my other stories so check it out its "Jay3000".**

wardog1996

Jay3000: That for reading and I wish I have more fans like you

Qwettot

Jay3000: You wait is finally over

Mariah0320

Jay3000: thank and I will

deadlyboy98

Jay3000: I realize that, I will change it in the near future

Grimlock prime

Jay3000: No she will not

ChickenNuggetRobber

Jay3000: will find out in this chapter and not as yet

**Chapter 6 Team Shadow God**

**Last Time**

**In the massive Carriage**

"Super-kun is here" She said with a blush on her face as she opens the door.

**Outside**

"Who are you?" Naruto replied as Darui took out his sword and walk towards Naruto

"I wouldn't do that if I was you or I ripped her breasts off" Naruto said as Darui stopped then Naruto whispered in her ears "Don't worry I would never ripped off these wonderful thing" as he started pinching her nipples which made her moan.

"No need to do that Super-kun they are with me" a familiar voiced

**Now**

"Oh Fuka-chan it is nice to see you again" Naruto replied as he continues to rub Samui breast

"Could you please let go of my body guard?" Fuka asked

"Why she as such love breast" Naruto replied then he saw a tick mark on Fuka forehead "Ok I'll let her go" as he let go of Samui when suddenly Fuka hugged him.

"Oh god Super-kun I need you now" Fuka whispered into hisear when suddenly Naruto caught a hand covered in Black Lighting.

"The famous Darui of the Black lightning" Naruto replied before he snapped his wrist as Darui who screams out in pain.

"Darui, how dare you attack my friend, what if you had hit me" Fuka shouted as she glared at him "You will be suspended when we return to the village"

"That teme molested my girlfriend, and beside you have no power over me"Darui replied as Samui and the others wrapped his broken wrist "I'm going to tell F-sama that is wife is friends with the guy who cuts his arm off"

"Ha Hahira and you think I'm afraid of him, I was the Fire Lord Daughter..."

"Hahahahaha I can't believe F is husband you told me about who can't get his cock to crow" Naruto shouted as he was on the floor laughing.

"You teme I..." he was knocked out by a blow to the head

_"__When did he get behind us"_ Samui

"Naruto you knocked out my body guard!" Fuka shouted

"So what he wasn't much of a body guard" Naruto replied

"And you can do better" Fuka replied

"Of course" Naruto said

"Then let's go" Fuka shouted as she ran up to Naruto and Dragged him into the carriage.

**Inside the massive Carriage**

"So what should I do now?" Naruto asked

"First put up a silence seal" Fuka replied as Naruto put up the seal

"Now what?"Naruto Naruto asked

"Guard my body" Fuka replied as she tackled Naruto to the ground

"What about the rest of your body guard?" Naruto asked his their lip separate.

"The only one allowed in here is Samui and she as something on her mind now" Fuka replied as she capture his lips again.

outside A hour later

"I'll check on Fuka-sama" Samui said as she jumps off the top and open the sidedoor.

"Yes Naruto harder" Fuka shouted

"That is so cool" Samui as she saw Naruto massive member entering a scream Fuka

"Is someone there?" Fuka asked as a blush appeared on Samui's face before she close back the door

**A hours later**

"Fuka-sama we have arrive" Samui said as she open the carriage only to see Fuka alone "Where is the Super Nova?" as a blush appeared on her face

"Oh hey Samui, he left a while ago" Fuka replied as she tries to get up but fall down.

"Fuka-sama are you alright?" Samui asked

"I fine just a pain in my leg, it will go away soon" Fuka replied _"__I wish he didn't have to go"_

"Then I'll be going" Samui said

"Wait, we need to talk" Fuka replied

**A Month later**

**Orochimaru's Hideout**

In a small dark room where candle lights were hung all the walls to give a creepy glow to the room was a single bed across the door. Sat in the bed was Orochimaru looking like shit thinking about how he got stab by his own sword,

"Damn that bitch if it wasn't for her I would have taken Sasuke's body by now" Orochimaru said as he looks at the bandage wrap around his stomach "I will kill you for this Rena" as he started to laugh before cough up blood, looking up as he heard something he saw a Knive coated in lightning stab through the wall at an alarming rate.

Orochimaru crossed his arms to stop the blade where it stabbed him in his forearm, forcing him back a bit coughing up more blood.

"Ku ku ku Sasuke-kun I knew this day would come"Orochimaru said as melt into mud

"Then you will know that you can't defeat me" Sasuke replied as he took out his trench Knives

"Ku ku ku Sasuke you are 100 years too early to challenge me even if I'm at my weakest" Orochimaru replied as his voice echoes throughout the room.

"Is that so" Sasuke replied as he activates his Sharingan then he vanishes and appeared where Orochimaru was hiding and attack him with the knives but Orochimaru was able to dodge them before he gave Sasuke a kick that sends him crashing into the wall.

"Ku ku ku Sasuke you still have much to learn" Orochimaru said as he walk over to Sasuke who was getting up.

"Was that it?" Sasuke replied as he poof away.

"A shadow clo…." Orochimaru coughs up blood as Sasuke pushes his Lighting coated Trench Knifes through Orochimaru stomach.

"You are no match for an Uchiha" Sasuke replied

"Ku ku ku it seems like you fell for it, now your body his mine" Orochimaru said as Sasuke felt some pain and keeled over slightly just in time for Orochimaru's head to come up. "It's starting to kick in I see…"

"You teme what did you do to me?" Sasuke shoutedsuddenly a seal appeared on the ground beneath him

"Kuku…now…I'll take you…" Sasuke's Sharingan looked in Orochimaru's slit eyes when everything then turned dark and hazy.

Looking around Sasuke saw he was in an area of pitch black. "What is this…place?"

A form started bubbling next to him taking shape. "This is a separate dimension inside of me…it's where we'll hold the ritual for transmigration…" the form started showing Orochimaru's left side of his face."…Lets start…"

Snakes started tangling around Sasuke as faces were revealed around some showing woman others showing men, previous containers. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru dead in the eye while Orochimaru screamed. "KUKU…THOSE EYES WILL FINALLY BE MINE!" lunging forward for Sasuke.

**Fire Lord Castle**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Uzumaki Kushina, Kurumu, Uchiha Mikoto, Nara Yoshino, Hyuga Hitomi, Terumi Mei, Senju Tsunade, Nohara Rin, Shizune and Tsunami and Uzumaki Naruto" Fire Lord said as all the women held each other hands

"Uzumaki Kushina, Kurumu, Uchiha Mikoto, Nara Yoshino, Hyuga Hitomi, Terumi Mei, Senju Tsunade, Nohara Rin, Shizune and Tsunami and Uzumaki Naruto,marriage is an institution ordained of God, and it is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately, and only after much consideration, for in coming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live." Fire Lord said as he looks at all of them

_**With Sasuke**_

"_I can believe I going to lose my body__"_ Sasuke as he was pinned down by a white snake that was entering his mouth.

"Ku kukukufinally I will have an Uchiha body with a Sharingan"Orochimaru as head was in Sasuke's mouth and going further when suddenly shadow grabs him and pulls him out.

"Sasuke didn't I tell you to wait on me" Shikamaru said.

"Cough, cough you were taking too long" Sasuke replied as he got up

"Ku ku ku it seems like I have two traitors Kabuto now" Orochimaru shouted as Kabuto jumps down only speared by a giant arrow.

"Now it'syour turn" Shikamaru said as a scythe cuts the escaping Orochimaru in half.

"That was close" Sasuke said

"It wouldn't have been close if you had waited on me" Shikamaru replied

"I know and I'm sorry it won't happen again" Sasuke said as the exit the room "Now what?"

"We are going to build our team" Shikamaru replied "starting with Suigetsu"

Sasuke followed Shikamaru to a room where there was a giant tube full of water and a boy was in one of them.

"Is that him?" Sasuke asked as they walk up to the tube.

"Yes that's him" Shikamaru replied as he pulled out his sword and destroy the tube freeing the boy.

"I'm free" Suigetsu shouted as he got up "Shikamaru-sama why did you do that Orochimaru will kill you if he found out"

"Don't worry Suigetsu, Orochimaru is dead" Shikamaru replied

"Finally what took you so long?" Suigetsu shouted

"I was waiting on my friend" Shikamaru replied as he points to Sasuke.

"He doesn't seem like much" Suigetsu said when suddenly he heard chirping birds behind him.

"Watch what you say about an Uchiha or you will die" Sasuke said from behind Suigetsu who almost shit himself.

"Sasuke don't kill him" Shikamaru said

"Sorry about that Sasuke-sama" Suigetsu replied _"Shit he very fast, if it was for Shikamaru-sama I would have died"_

"Next time think before you speak" Sasuke replied as he walks away

"Let's get out of here Suigetsu" Shikamaru said

"Where are we going?" Suigetsu asked

"We are going to get you a sword then we are going to free the rest of our teammate" Shikamaru replied as they follow behind Sasuke

"I heard rumours about you being strong from way back…your team is the one that defeated Momochi Zabuza senpai right?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke who looked at him not saying a word, not feeling like he needed to.

**With Naruto**

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto take Uzumaki Kushina, Kurumu, Uchiha Mikoto, Nara Yoshino, Hyuga Hitomi, Terumi Mei, Senju Tsunade, Nohara Rin, Shizune, and Tsunami to be your lawfully wedded wives; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? With respect for her integrity and faith in your union, do you promise to unfailingly seek out the best you can in her, loving her every day, in every way, until the end of your forever? If so, please answer: I DO." The Fire Lord asked

"I do" Naruto replied

"Do you, Uzumaki Kushina, Kurumu, Uchiha Mikoto, Nara Yoshino, Hyuga Hitomi, Terumi Mei, Senju Tsunade, Nohara Rin, Shizune, and Tsunami take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? With respect for his integrity and faith in your union, do you promise to unfailingly seek out the best you can in him, loving him every day, in every way, until the end of your forever? If so, please answer: I DO." The Fire Lord asked as Hannah, Anika, Rena, Yugao, Hinata, Kurenai and Hana came up with the rings

"The wedding ring is the outward sign of an inward and spiritual grace, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony." It was Saint Augustine who said, "The nature of God is like a circle whose center is everywhere and circumference is nowhere." "May the rings that you hold symbolize the nature of God in your lives, and as often as either of you see them, may you be reminded of this moment and the endless love you have promised." Fire Lord said as Naruto took the rings from each of the woman

"Uzumaki Naruto as you present Uzumaki Kushina, Kurumu, Uchiha Mikoto, Nara Yoshino, Hyuga Hitomi, Terumi Mei, Senju Tsunade, Nohara Rin, Shizune, and Tsunami with their wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to them, will you please repeat after me"

"Uzumaki Kushina, Kurumu, Uchiha Mikoto, Nara Yoshino, Hyuga Hitomi, Terumi Mei, Senju Tsunade, Nohara Rin, Shizune, and Tsunami.I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honour you always. With this ring, I thee wed." Naruto said as he gives the women their rings

"Kushina, Kurumu, Mikoto, Yoshino, Hitomi, Mei, Tsunade, Rin, Shizune, and Tsunami as you present Uzumaki Naruto with his wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to him, will you please repeat after me" Fire Lord said

"Naruto I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honour you always. With this ring, I thee wed.""Kushina, Kurumu, Mikoto, Yoshino, Hitomi, Mei, Tsunade, Rin, Shizune, and Tsunami replied

"Naruto, Kushina, Kurumu, Mikoto, Yoshino, Hitomi, Mei, Tsunade, Rin, Shizune, and Tsunamiasmuch as you have consented to be joined together in the holy state of matrimony, and having pledged and sealed your vows by the giving and receiving of rings in the presence of both God and this is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wives. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder? Congratulations! You may kiss the bride" Getting a few glares form the other brides, and quickly said "I mean you may kiss the brides." Fire Lord said as Naruto chuckled a little, and kissed all of his wives "It is with great joy and honour that I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. "Kushina, Kurumu, Mikoto, Yoshino, Hitomi, Mei, Tsunade, Rin, Shizune, Tsunami,and Naruto Uzumaki" as everybody cheered.

"Let's go my lovely Wives" Naruto said as a portal appeared and Naruto and his wives enter it to enjoy his honeymoon.

_**Later**_

Shikamaru,Sasuke and Suigetsu were currently standing in front of a bridge. Looking up Sasuke read. _"The Great Naruto Bridge""…heh"_

"I can believe they name the bridge after that teme" Shikamaru shouted

"Easy Shikamaru we will kill him soon" Sasuke replied.

"Naruto who is… the supernova" Suigetsu said when suddenly a shadow wrapped around Suigetsu neck and started choking him.

"Don't ever say that name around me" Shikamaru said with a little growl

"Hai Shikamaru-sama" Suigetsu replied as Shikamaru let him go "Cough, cough"

They eventually came to the end of a field.

"Is this were the buried him?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes I saw them buried him over there" Sasuke replied as he points to a spot where a sword was sticking out.

"I finally got one of them" Suigetsu said as he took the sword out and almost fell over "Heavy… so this is the Kirigakure's Demon Zabuza's beheading sword!"

"Can you even use the sword?"" Sasuke asked

"Of course I can" Suigetsu replied as the hand that held the sword suddenly became muscular and he took some practice swings.

"Lets go we don't have time to waste" Shikamaru said as Suigetsu strapped the sword on his back but unclicked the hilt and placed it in his belt.

"…Well then, let's go to the closer one, Sasuke."

**With Naruto 3 days later**

"Note to self-use Shadow clone to have sex with wives instead of doing it all by yourself" Naruto said as they exit the portal with the support of his wives.

"Naruto-kun now that I am your wife there is something I have to show you" Mikoto said

"Me too" Tsunade, and Hitomi said

"Huh, what is that?" Naruto asked

"You will find out soon, just bring me to the Uchiha compound" Mikoto replied as Naruto create a portal and they enter

**Uchiha compound**

Naruto and his wives arrive at the compound to see Anika sweep up the yard.

"Naruto-kun you are back" Anika shouted as he hugs and kisses him.

"Let go" Mikoto shouted as Anika let go of Naruto as the followed Mikoto to a trapped door.

"Mom where are we?" Anika asked

"We are in the Uchiha temple" Mikoto replied as they continue to walk until they saw some tablets.

"This just like the Hyuga/Senju temple" Hitomi and Tsunade said

"So why are we here?" Naruto asked

"On these tablet hold the greatest history in the shinobi world" Mikoto replied which shock everybody "I discovery it when I secret followed by husband one day"

"But how can you read it is in a different language?" Anika asked as she tries to read it.

"Activate your M. Sharingan" Mikoto replied an Anika did.

"Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuk was the first human to use chakra and was the mother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, known better as the Sage of the Six Paths." Anika said which shock everybody

"YES TAKE THAT WOMEN ARE THE FIRST SHINBOIS" Kushina and Mei shouted

"What else does it say?" Tsunade asked

"That's all I can translate, what about you mom?" Anika replied

"That all I can read too, that why I brought Naruto here maybe he could read it" Mikoto said as everybody look at Naruto.

"I will try **Zenpangan" **Naruto replied as he looks at the Tablets

"Long ago before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between men, Kaguya decided that it was necessary for someone to attain god-like powers in order to stop the conflicts. For this reason, she consumed the forbidden fruit from the Shinju, gaining the ability to manipulate powerful chakra and allowing her to single-handedly put an end to all the wars that plagued the lands. When Kaguya gave birth to her son Hagoromo, he inherited the same type of chakra and was able to manipulate the chakra. However the Shinju's desire to reclaim its stolen power caused the tree to assume a monstrous form of what was christened the Ten-Tails.

The furious Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Kaguya's son defeated and sealed the beast within himself, making him the first jinchūriki. Her son would later teach humanity the concepts of chakra, becoming revered as the Sage of the Six Paths."

"Wow" They all said then they turn to Kurumu

"Did you know about this?" Kushina asked

"No I did not because I not the First Nine tail, I'm the second one and Karuma only told me about how the sage split up the ten tail and created the tail beast" Kurumu replied

_**Southern Hideout**_

"GUWAHHH!" Was the sound of someone being thrown to the floor.

In a corridor underground stood a red headed woman who was looking down at a man. "I can't have you doing whatever you want because Orochimaru is dead!"

With that she turned around but stopped in her tracks before looking up. "This chakra…it can't be…"

Shikamaru,Sasuke and Suigetsu were currently walking across an ocean before Suigetsu turned to Shikamaru and asked. "Can I ask a question?"

"What?" Shikamaru asked

"Why are you fathering teammates?"

"We have a goal….there is a better chance to achieve that goal as a small team." Shikamaru replied

"But...why me?"

"From the time I got close to Orochimaru…I thought of this possibility and chose a powerful shinobi." Shikamaru replied

"Heh…but I think there's no reason to choose Karin, she unlike me is Orochimaru's subordinate. She's messed around with my body before…and I can't stand her attitude."

"True, there's a lot of other strong shinobi that would be easier to handle, but she had a special power that no-one else has." Shikamaru replied

"…Well I have to admit that's true..!"

"What power is that?" Sasuke asked

"She a powerful sensor and her blood can heal" Shikamaru replied

Later Shikamaru,Sasuke and Suigetsu made it in to the hideout where they walked past cells where people were practically dying from starvation or the like.

"That's…Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke, the one that Orochimaru always wanted!"

"Whatthey doing here?"

"Wait if they are here without Orochimaru…then that rumour could be true."

"th…that's it!" A prisoner said "They defeated Orochimaru so they came to free us!"

"Stupid there's no way that is true, and besides Orochimaru can't be defeated." another prisoner said

The trio carried along until they met a woman with red hair and glasses wearing very small shorts and a jacket that shown more skin than anything. "So it really is you guys…"

"Shikamaru…if you're here by yourself then the rumour must be true." Karin said the she saw Sasuke "You must be Uchiha Sasuke" as a blush appeared on her face.

"Heh"

"That's cold…I'm here too." Suigetsu said but Karin ignored him.

"So what are you doing here Shikamaru?" Karin asked

"Apparently, Shikamaru-sama wants to talk to you, instead of standing around talking can you show us to a room? It's been a while since I've walked so I'm beat." Suigetsu replied

Karin looked at him with a frown. "Hah…"

"Don't be like that Karin-chan." Shikamaru said and a blush comes to her face

"Your charm won't work on me again" Karin replied as Shikamaru got closer to her and whispered something in her ears which made blood shoot out of her nose then she faint.

"What did you say to her?" Sasuke asked

"You don't want to know, just know that she is very kinky" Shikamaru replied

**With Naruto**

"Wow the Senju temple is a lot bigger than the Uchiha" Mikoto said as they enter the place.

"So where is the tablet?" Kushina asked

"It's right here" Tsunade replied as she walk up to a statue of her grandfather holding a sake cup and pour some sake in it then the statue raises and the tablet appeared.

"So you got any idea of what's on it?" Yoshino asked

"Not a clue nobody could read it" Tsunade replied

"Didn't your grandfather tell you what was on it?" Rin asked

"Nope he couldn't read it either" Tsunade replied

"It's blank" Mikoto replied as she activates her M. Sharingan.

"Let me try** Zenpangan" **Naruto said

"What does it say?" Shizune asked

"It's part of a page out of the dairy of Kaguya" Naruto replied

"The Goddess of Shinobi" Mei said

"What does it say?" Tsunami asked

Dear Diary

This is my finally entrance because I'm going to dying before I could tell my son that the God tree will be coming back to take what is his, our charka. I have been thinking of a way to defeat him once and for all but I'm not sure if it will work. The Goddess Tree it is part of my creation that will finally destroy the God Tree but I have to make the ultimate sacrifice in order for the tree to grow…

"Why did you stop?' Mei asked

"Because that where it stops" Naruto replied

"Damn it, we were so close" Tsunade shouted.

**With Sasuke and Shikamaru**

They were sat in a room on a couch. "Orochimaru's dead!"

"What about all the people were detaining?"

Sasuke looked over at Suigetsu. "Suigetsu…go and release everyone."

Karin looked shocked. "What…"

Suigetsu just grinned. "Ha…still talking like you're the boss" as Sasuke glares at him.

"You want to say that again" Sasuke replied as he activates his Sharingan.

"S-Sorry I'll do it right away" He said getting up, however Karin wouldn't have it. "Don't you dare do it?"

Sasuke looked at Karin at spoke. "Now there'll be no need for a guard. What are you going to do?"

Karin looked as Suigetsu opened the Door and yelled. "NO WAY! BESIDES I HAVE NO OBLIGATION TO GO WITH YOU!"

. "Oh well looks like I have to asked Ino."Shikamaru replied with a smirk on his face.

_**With Suigetsu**_

"I see." Prisoner 1 said

"So they defeated Orochimaru?" A prisoner 2 asked

"Yeah that's right." Suigetsu replied.

"So what's going to happen to us?" Prisoner 3 asked

"You're free of course." He said simply.

"R…Really?" Prisoner 1 asked

"Yep…just like me." He grinned. "I'll open the lock now, however there's one thing I want to ask you guys."

"WHAT?"

"PLEASE TELL US WHAT IT IS."

"The ones who defeated Orochimaru and freed us areShikamaru-sama and Sasuke…once you're outside spread that…that those two men will bring us peace and stability to this world has appeared...kuku…"

_**Shikamaru, Sasuke and Karin**_

Karin moved back to the door and locked it so that Suigetsu can't get back in and looked at Sasuke and Shikamaru with a lustful eye.

"_I wonder wish one I should choose, a girl just can't decide__"_ Karin "I'll go." In a lust filled voice.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her response a bit confused at how she's acting but Shikamaru had a smile on his face.

"I knew you would come to my side"Shikamaru replied as he got up and sits beside Karin and kisses her

"Wow if I knew you would have done that I would have joined you a long time ago" Karin said with a blush on her face. As Sasuke gave him the 'what are you doing, you have Ino' face and Shikamaru replied with the we'll talk later' look

"What are you saying? You changed your mind quickly" Sasuke said suspicion clearly in his voice.

"I was getting bored of being on guard duty. And how can I say no to two handsome young men"She said leaning closer to Sasuke.

She then heard the door rattling clearly Suigetsu trying to get in; looking back at Sasuke she moved closer causing him to put an arm up. "You…don't get too close."

Completely ignoring him she spoke up. "Hey….why don't we make it just the three of us? We don't need Suigetsu…that thing…" she didn't get to finished as the door and walls were cut down in seconds.

Suigetsu stood at the door leaning his right arm on his sword while his left arm was bulged to at least 3 times as big. "Come on Shikamaru-sama lets go, she said he won't."

"I persuaded her to join us"Shikamaru

However Karin didn't accept so easy." W...Who said I'll come, I'm just going the same way!" she screeched while pointing a finger at Suigetsu.

"Oh? Well then isn't that convenient then…well let's go partway together then."Suigetsu replied

"Just partway?" Karin Shouted as she pushes up her glasses

"Then…next is Juugo right?"Suigetsu asked.

"What…did you say Juugo? You're going to include that guy in the team?" A frighten Karin asked

"You're only partway with us so it doesn't concern you does it?"Suigetsu replied

"N...NO! It doesn't concern me! SO WHAT! ARE YOU PCIKING A FIGHT?" Karin shouted

_**Northern Hideout**_

In a dark cell there was a man with orange spiky hair in the corner of the room with a massive iron ball chained to him. "Please don't kill me Super Nova, I did mean to attack you"

"I just want my right hand back"

"I'm going to kill you next time Super Nova"

"I want my hand back"

_**Hyuga Compound**_

"Mom you finally came back, how was the honeymoon?" Hannah asked

"We'll talk later" Hitomi replied as she walk pass her with everybody following her.

"Hey wait for me" Hannah shouted as she follows them as Hitomi remove a book and secret passage open up and they enter as Naruto and Hannah was about to enter.

"Neji would you like to join me for dinner" Ten-Ten asked

"Sure why not, I love to see you parents again" Neji replied as they walk down the stair.

"Hannah is Neji behaving himself?" Naruto asked which made Neji flinch.

"I wouldn't know Naruto-kun because I tend to avoid him" Hannah replied

"Why are you avoiding him?" Naruto asked

"Because I might do something that I might regret later" Hannah replied

"Neji are you behaving yourself?" Naruto asked as he walked up towards him as Ten-Ten pushes Neji behind her.

"Don't hurt him he not the same person he was 2 years ago" Ten-Ten said

"That is up to you to decide?" Naruto replied as Neji move from behind Ten-Ten

"I have Naruto-sama, I have apologize to Hinata-sama, Hitomi-sama and even Hannah-sama and all of them have accepted my apology expect Hannah-sama" Neji said

"Because HE DOES DESEVE IT" Hannah shouted as she when through the secret entrance.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama" Neji said

"Get Hannah to forgive you fist then I will forgive you" Naruto replied as he follows behind Hannah.

**Hyuga Temple**

"Damn it Naruto what took you so long?" Tsunade shouted

"Sorry about that so what on the tablet?" Naruto asked

"Both Anika and I can't read it" Mikoto said

"The only thing Hannah and I can read is the top" Hitomi said

"TGOSB, that all we can see" Hannah said

"Look like it's my turn **Zenpangan" **Naruto said as he activates his eyes and scan the tablet.

"What's on the tablet Ruto-kun" Shizune asked

"It's a map to..."

_**Sasuke and Co.**_

"We're walking again…I'm already beat…" Suigetsu said.

"Heh….you're going to the Northern hideout. It it's like that, we'll get killed the second we get there." Karin commented

"I only know about it from the maps…is it that bad?"Suigetsu asked.

"The north hideout isn't just a regular hideout…." She paused both males looked at her. "That place is…a human experiment lab…and the uncontrollable monsters that are born are kept locked up."

A little while later they were further to where they needed to be however Suigetsu was still complaining. "Hey…aren't you tired? Why don't we rest a little bit?" he asked while drinking water.

_**Later**_

In front of them was a horde of cursed seal victims in their second stage forms

"All the guards are dead…a complete prison break out." Karin said

"Shit there's no way to tell which one is Juugo like that…Shikamaru-sama."

"Karin, is Juugo amongst these guys?"Shikamaru asked

"Just shut…wait a minute." She growled. She closed her eyes to look for the chakra source that was Juugo. "Heh…he's not in the group.

"So we can cut them down right?" Suigetsu asked hopeful.

. "Yes, there are mindless beasts right now." Sasuke replied as he pulled out his Trench Knives when.

"**Shadow Spike"**Shikamaru said as his shadow impale the monsters killing all of them.

"Damn it Shikamaru, couldn't you leave at least one of them for me" Sasuke shouted

"Sorry Sasuke but you snooze you lose"Shikamaru replied as Sasuke glared at him.

_**Hokage's Office**_

Naruto soon entered the office to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, Mitoko, Kurenai, Kushina, Shizune, Sakura, Hannah, Hinata, Rin, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Yoshino, Anika, Ino, Chouji, Yoshino, and Sai who Naruto remember as they guy he almost kill for spying on him.

"Now that we're all here, Naruto has some information to share." Tsunade said

"What information could he have that my great spy network don't have?" asked Jiraiya.

"Just shut up and listen Jiraiya" Tsunade shouted

"Tsunade-sama called you all here because it kind of affects you all." Naruto said allowing everyone to understand. "I have received information from my spy from the sound village."

"You have a spy in the sound village, Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Jiraiya shouted

"Because I answer to the Hokage not you" Naruto replied

"Why you..."

"Is it about Sasuke/Shikamaru?" Ino and Sakura asked

"Yes it is about them, they have kill Tsunade-sama old teammate Orochimaru " At the mention of his name some smiled on the rookies face but not on the mothers and the Joninsthey knew something else was wrong and it wasn't good news.

"Is…Is it true?" asked Sakura which almost sounded like a whisper as she looks atJiraiya.

"I'm not sure because this is the first time I'm hearing about this" Jiraiya replied.

"I believe Naruto and when he said Orochimaru is dead then he his dead" Tsunade replied

"How do you know his spy is reliable?" Jiraiya shouted

"Because I have met his spy and that person is a high ranking member of the sound village" Tsunade replied

"Them I would like to meet that person" Jiraiya said

"No you can't" Naruto replied

"Why not?"Jiraiya asked

"Because I don't trust you" Naruto replied as Jiraiya glared at him

"Yes Shika-kun and Sasuke-kun is coming back" Ino and Sakura shouted as they started to celebrate.

"Will you two stop that" Mikoto and Yoshino said

"Why our boyfriends and your sons are coming back you should be joining us" Ino replied

"Naruto-kun tell them the rest" Mikoto replied

"Shikamaru and Sasuke are not coming back they are forming a team to go after Itachi then they will come after me" Naruto replied

Before anybody could speak Sakura and Ino turned on Naruto. "How can you say Shikamaru/Sasuke won't come back, of course he will."

"You two should grow up my son only has revenge on his mind right now, so he won't come back until he is strong enough" Mikoto replied

"That is the same with my son" Yoshino said

"What do you need from us Tsunade-Sama?" Chouji asked

"I am going to send some teams out after him. Kushina will be leading the first team that will consist of Anika, Hannah, and Chouji, the second team will be lead by Naruto which consist of Mikoto, Yoshino, and Shizune, the third team will be lead by Rin which consist of Sakura, Ino, and Sai and the last team will be lead by Kurenai which consist of Hinata, Rock Lee and Ten Ten" Tsunade said

"Hokage-sama what is our mission?" Ino asked

"Oh I forgot some of you were at the earlier meeting, we are going to search for Itachi" Tsunade replied

"Hey I wasn't..."

"I want you all at the front gate in 2 hours so prepare for your mission, your all dismissed, except you Naruto." Tsunade replied as everybody left "You tooJiraiya"

"But, but..."Jiraiya said as Tsunade glared at him as he left

"So what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked

"I want you to make me scream louder than usual" Tsunade replied as she tackled Naruto to the ground.

**Outside**

"I will find out what you are hiding Naruto"Jiraiya said as he was on the wall outside Tsunade had finally reach the **window "Listen No Jutsu**" then he look through the window when he saw something that shock his very core, he sawNaruto plowing the hell out of Tsunade who scream out in joy.

"Oh God Naruto Harder" Tsunade screams out.

"She chose another man over me again" Jiraiya said in a sad voice as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Two hours later**

Naruto and Tsunade were putting on their clothes.

"Naruto-kun do you think you can kill your new sons?" Tsunade asked

"Who knows" Naruto replied

**With Naruto new sons**

"The keys! I found them!" she chirped happily as she held up a couple dozen keys attached to a ring.

They soon came upon a cross roads of different routes, Suigetsu turned to Karin. "Karin can you tell us which way."

She looked at him in annoyance before saying. "Tch…since when did you become leader."

"Just tell us which way!" He growled out.

She points down the left way. "That way!" following her commands Suigetsu, Sasuke and Shikamaru walked down when suddenly Karin grabbed Shikamaru and Sasuke and pulled them the other.

"Karin…what are you doing?"Shikamaruasked

"It's this way." She said simply.

"Karin-chan, why did you do that to him?"Shikamaruasked

Karin snorted and walked on. "He's annoying; I don't like him…let's go." She said pulling away Shikamaru as Sasuke looked on.

"Ino is going to kill him" Sasuke said as he followed them not really caring about Suigetsu.

_**With Suigetsu**_

Suigetsu carried on down the corridor completely oblivious to what was going on.

"The cursed deal changes the body in to something monstrous…Shikamaru-sama do you also become like that when you use it?Suigetsuasked only to receive no reply looking slightly behind him he said. "Are you even listening to me….?" only to realise he had been tricked. "That bitch I going to cut her legs off!" he growled out walking back the way he came.

_**The trio**_

Shikamaruand Karin now stood outside a heavily bolted up door which seemed to be impenetrable.

"Is this the cell?" asked Sasuke as he pushes them out of the way

"Yeah, Juugo's inside here." Karin replied as she glare at Sasuke

Karin set to unlocking the door with the multiple keys she had, as she went op grab the handle Shikamaru stopped her by putting his arm in front of her. "I'll go in first…Karin take a step back."

"No I will, I have a feeling that there is going to be a fight" Sasuke said

Meanwhile Juugo was still rambling inside. "No if it's Super Nova, I'll kill him…yeah Super Novacomes in I'll him." Looking over at the door he saw it open slightly and a foot at the opening.

It was then he saw half of Sasuke's face before he shot up with the curse mark taking over. "BINGO! I'LL KILL!" He screamed hysterically like a crazed person, he then rushed Sasuke full speed still grinning like a mad man.

Sasuke pulled his Trench Knives as Karin shouted. "HE'S COMING!" while Sasuke kept a stoic face while bending slight to face Juugo.

_**Suigetsu**_

Suigetsu had finally found himself back in the room of now dead people littered around. "Oh? Looks like I've come back….then it must be on the right then. As he went to continue a voice broke him out if his thoughts. "Wh….What did you all…come here…for?"

Looking back he saw a barely alive man looking up at him. "We came to get Juugo from this place, we want to make him part of our team."

A man seemed to find it amusing as he chuckled. "Kukuku…you guys…do you know what you're trying to do…GUH…." Suigetsu looked at him questionably wondering where he was going with it. "…If you let that guy out in the world…."

Suigetsu cut him off there. "I agree…but I'll make him listen…by force if necessary."

The man thought that was even more amusing. "Kukuku though you're strong with your powers…"

Suigetsu getting get pissed off stamped on the man's stomach. "GUAH!" he man gargled out. "KUKU…YOU SHOULD ALL GET KILLED BY JUUGO!"

Suigetsu reached up for his sword. "Just one person wouldn't matter…" as he was going to kill the man there was an explosion close by.

_**with Sasuke**_

Juugo now had his transformed fist buried in the dust, Karin in Shikamaru arms coughing from the dust and rocks that came out of the wall and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"SASUKEEEE!"Screamed Karin while Juugo was laughing like a mad man."GEHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Juugo's left arm that was buried in the wall now had spikes going along it much like a Kaguya's bloodline. "THERES MORE!" As he said that a slit appeared in his elbow where a tube like shape came out, pushing chakra in to it there's was another massive explosion. _'Sasuke's chakra it almost like Shikamaru…'_Karin worriedly.

It was then wind like appendages came out of the rubble and gripped Juugo's now monstrous arms. Juugo jumped back with his ever growing arm and looked in the hole to see Sasuke's right side transformed with a massive wind coming out of his back. " I HAVE TO ADMIT…YOU'RE SOMETHING TO BE ABLE TO ACHIEVE A 'PARTIAL CHANGE'. YOU'RE GOOD AT CONTROLLING THE'CURSED SEAL."

Sasuke looked up and the could see the right side of his face being covered by the seal and his eye now black with a yellow pupil.

"Bring it on crazy guy" Sasuke replied as Juugo attack as Sasuke simple sidestepped him and deliver a punch to his stomach that sends him crashing into the wall.

"Karin what happen to his right hand?" Shikamaruasked

"Oh I Forgot, it was cut off by the Super Nova 2 years ago" Karin as Shikamaru growl

"Then why did Orochimaru replace him arm?" Shikamaru asked as Sasuke continue to beat thecrap out of Juugo

"Orochimaru doesn't care and Juugo won't let anybody near and shout that he wants his hand back" Karin replied

"I see..."

"You bitch I'm going to kill you"Suigetsu shouted

"Tch…" Karin replied

"YOU'RE SUIGETSU. I REMEMBER NOW." Juugo screamed as he ran pass Sasuke and swung his fist at Suigetsu who reciprocated with his weapon rebounding off one another again. Suigetsu came back around with a mighty swing only for Juugo to duck out of the way.

"Both of you stop!" Shikamaru ordered. Meanwhile Karin had her own thoughts. _Go_o_d both of them can die!'_

Both fighters charged suddenly "**Shadow Prison**" as both fighters was trapped in a dark boxthen he let them go.

"So dark"Suigetsu replied

"Next time you guys disobey a direct order, I will kill both of you" Shikamaru said which made all of the flinch expect Sasuke.

Juugo's curse mark receded back making him look human again before he stared looking around frantically, trying to see where he was, and seeing his room he ran straight for his pulling the ball on chain with him screaming all the way. "AHHHH I WANT MY HAND BACK SUPERNOVA!"

Juugo got in his room, slammed the door and crouched while holding his head. "HU…HURRY UP AND LOCK THE DOOR OR THE SUPERNOVA WILL COME FOR MY OTHER ARM!" he yelled through the door.

"Juugo…I just came to take you of here. Come with me." Shikamaru said

Suigetsu looked at the door curiously. "He's too scared."

"And with good reason, when we found him after the Super Nova attack he was crying like a baby" Karin replied

"I don't believe that Juugo we are talking about"Suigetsu replied

"I believe because Naruto is a master Genjutsu" Sasuke replied as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Juugo we will protect you from him and help get your revenge" Sasuke replied

"Sasuke is right all you have to do is come with us" Shikamaru said as Juugo looks at them

."I can't I promise Kimimaro that I would wait on him" Juugo replied

" Kimimaro is dead, The Super Nova killed him" Sasuke replied as Juugo growl as he trans form again when suddenly a shadow wrapped around and force him to looked into a **Sharingan** eye as Juugo seal vanishes.

_"__They are able to suppress my transformation only Kimimaro could do that"_Juugo"Alright I'll come with you

**Outside**

Now they all stood outside the base on the barren field, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo stood in a line while Shikamaru and Sasuke stood in front of them. "Here is where my team will become complete. Now, I'll tell you my motive." All three stood at attention at that. "Our motive is to kill Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki and the Super Nova Uzumaki, We want your power."

"I figured as much…" mumbled Suigetsu.

"However…Karin…" Shikamaru said getting her attention. "You already said that you had other plans…so what are you going to do?"

Karin looked away slightly and said. "Y…Yes I was thinking about it and I'm not really in a rush."

"Karin, be honest…" Suigetsu spoke up. "Don't you just want to be at Shikamaru-sama and Sasuke's side?"

Karin spluttered for a second before yelling. "T…T-THAT'S MY REASON? WHO WOULD DARE SAY SUCH A THING! HUH?"

Suigetsu just grinned toothily pleased with her reaction. "See? Bull's-eye. Your voice is cracking. Well, well…I really do know …In the past with Shikamaru you…"Karin screeched as she punched himonly for his face to turn to water and reform.

"Tss!" Karin hissed gritting her teeth together.

"Suigetsu, stop agitation her…I do believe I said you'll have to started working together didn't I?" Shikamaru said .

"I'm sorry Karin"Suigetsu replied but Karin ignored him "Shikamaru-sama, Sasuke I want to be the one who fight Hoshigaki Kisame who is partnered with Itachi. It's my goal to take his sword, Samehada for myself."

Karin snorted and muttered. "Someone's compensation by collecting swords…"

"Suigetsu…" warned Sasuke

"Yeah yeah…I know. Juugo now that you're out what are you going to do?"Suigetsu asked

"To help Shikamaru and Sasuke kill the person that took my hand and killedKimimaro." Juugo

"Then it's decided from now on out Name is Team Shadow God…"

**Itachi and ****Masked man**

Itachi and his masked partner were currently stood on a Cliffside looking up as the sky darkened.

"Hmm looks it's about to rain…" Masked man said

Itachi felt rain hit him before he spoke. "It looks more like a storm."

"Let's hide ourselves from the rain somewhere. It's getting cold." Masked man Suggested.

"Yeah…" mumbled Itachi.

The Masked man walked over to a body and lifted it up. "We'll probably get in touch with the leader soon…" he said lifting the body of an old man up on it or more specifically Rōshi the Jinchūriki of the Four-Tailed Monkey.

Itachi looked at him passively. "It looks like he is dying. I thought you of all people would know how to take care of your elders K."

"You don't know anything about my sensei. He isn't a common Jinchūriki you know; the **Yonbi** uses **Youton**. You didn't fight him directly, and he was very tough to beat." K said.

Itachi shut his eyes and snorted.

"Well I was the one who wanted to go alone. Should I 'have killed' your target too?" K said

"Don't say such things K, Naruto-kun his a lot stronger than the lost time he kicked your ass, we may not be able to defeat him together" Itachi replied

"I'm a bit tired, the faster we catch it, the faster I can have my rest." K Said ignoring Itachi as they walked through the forest.

Itachi looked over at him. "No need to rush…let's take a break for now. It will take some time anyways."

"I'm wondering…" trailed K. "There are only a few left, right? The Kyuubi has been decided to be sealed last. Remember what our leader said, that because the sealing is so fragile it would break its balance. And since we have to bring the Jinchūriki back alive, don't think that finding them as quick as possible is the best solution?" he asked Itachi who sat down against a tree trunk.

Itachi leaned back and shut his eyes. "Hmpf…I'm not worried. Deidara failed to…being the last to be sealed is the same as being the last one caught, and Akatsuki has been too active lately…" he paused as K chucked Rōshi on the floor. "If we catch the Kyuubi Jinchūriki too fast, Konoha will have a stronger response than last time."

"Ha…you're right"

"They have so many contacts with other countries that their co-operation could slow us down, the best we can do is catch them up to the Hachibi…but that could lead to trouble."

"I see…your point makes sense."

"Good timing." Said Itachi smiling slightly with the Sharingan active, both of them then appeared in an area stood around a lantern with the other members.

CUT

Jay3000: **So until next time so please leave review lots of them**


End file.
